The ABC of PunkLee
by Sam Cuddles
Summary: Complete one shots, revolving around April and Punk. 26 tales of love, friendship, hurt, humor and comfort. Follow them on 26 adventures, 26 kisses and one big fat happily ever after ending. This is the Alphabets, Punklee style.
1. A is for Ass

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**A is for Ass : **

"Mmm," Kofi drawled beside him. "Got to love the sun that turns all that creamy skin so golden."

His eyes skimmed around the bar. He smiled as the crowd of young people split to reveal the dark beauty hidden in the middle. Her hair was a tousled mess against her shoulders. Her eyes were glittering happily and her supple flesh was dewy with a fine layer of sweat.

The sun-kissed skin beckoned him to trail wet hungry kisses across it, worship every inch, and mark his object. The beauty of her face was startling, like some godly being had reached down and cast life into this woman. Her face was heart-shaped, her skin golden contrasting starkly with the darkness of her dark hair. A wide mouth, with large full lips beneath high cheekbones, and the most amazing brown eyes.

Her black leather pants seemed to suggest she'd been sewn into them, which judging from their snug fit probably wasn't far from the truth; shaping erotically against her thighs and ass. And suddenly his own pants felt too tight.

Her blood red shirt stretched across her chest, emphasizing her full breasts; stopping below her bellybutton, teasing anyone with the small expanse of skin where her shirt didn't meet her pants and those features alone would have left any man with even half a pulse drooling and panting. As was the case of the men occupying the table across from the dance floor.

As her ass swayed from side to side seductively, Kofi, Colt and Alex swayed with the brazen pattern she effortlessly created as she danced. And even the recently divorced Cenation followed the movement unconsciously with his eyes.

Wither she knew it or not, she had five fully grown men, drooling, panting and transformed them into hormone filled horny teenagers. Over a piece of ass. A magnificent ass.

She was certainly not a piece of meat, ogled for her body alone. She was pretty cool and unconventional from the type of women in their line of work. Smart, witty and diffidently can keep a man, who`s not easily impressed such as himself, on his toes. But my god she had a great ass.

It didn't help with her snug wrestling gear shorts, hell even as a GM, AJ Lee had the most terrific, golden flesh ass that begged to be bitten like a ripe peach.

He shifted in his seat, relieving the tightening in his pants slightly as he took a sip of water eyes firmly fixated on her as her body twisted and moved to the beat of the song. And when her eyes glanced at him over her shoulders, blood red lips pulled back in a sensual smirk, hands trailing down her side, skimming lightly to reach the swell of her ass for seconds before trailing back up, over her head and she swayed. For him. He knew. He wanted her and tonight he would have her.

"Look at her! If a Goddess were to inhabit the body of a human, she would look like her, don't you think?" it was Daniel who supplied as he joined them, eyes as the rest on the sight before him.

_Oh Yes, A Goddess indeed. _

* * *

Line. She had the ass for it.

Hook. She had the song for it.

Sinker. She had the eyes for it.

Head thrown and eyes closed she moved, to a beat heard only by her. She always danced to her own drums. It did feel good to let down and relax, to know she caused such a reaction in gorgeous men, and thrilled to bring the so-called Best in The World to his knees. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and while a relationship was out of the question for the duo, she really wanted the rugged looking man. Their table was filled with men who never failed to nail gorgeous women day in and day out. All were good looking in their own right but Phillip Brooks was something else.

It was hard for her not to feel those gems he had for eyes boring a hole in her and in her ass more specifically. He wasn't not bashful in his pursuit, no denying the fire that burned in his eyes. Fire for her.

_Why don't you let everybody know exactly how intimate me and you were behind closed doors. _Their interaction never really moved from the causal sarcastic sexual tension filled flirtation, Tweet wars to help sell out their pairing and the scripted kisses that became less about the storyline and more about playing tonsil hockey on national TV. _Yeah PG my ass._

Tonight that would change. She really wanted to test the theory. If he was indeed the Best In The World. _I gotta a feeling, that tonight is gonna be a good night._

* * *

A callused palm rested against her side, the skin rough as it inched lower and the mouth currently fused with her own opened wider. His tongue was warm, so warm, and filling more of her mouth then she was use too, but it was also doing the most interesting thing against her own and she found herself struggling to play catch-up. His 6ft frame towered over her, as he pushed her to the wall to wall effectively hiding her small frame from praying

He eased back, teeth catching her bottom lip for a brief moment and the sharp tug pulled at something low in her stomach. He trailed open-mouthed kisses across her jaw, nuzzling her neck; his hand clenched at the nap of her neck sweeping the hair to the side as he worshiped the skin revealed.

He lifted his head, hand clutching the luscious dark strands. Her insides clenched in pleasure at the possibility of spending the night with this gorgeous beast above her. With every kiss he pulled her into his own dangerous world. Every touch added to the fire burning within her. Every inch screamed for his callused hand to feel, to consume, to ruin and make his.

"Get a room, would ya?" someone yelled.

_Yeeeeesss Get a room. Fabulous idea._

* * *

He pressed her closer, his head dipping to catch her lips in a searing kiss. She responded eagerly, her tongue tangling with his in a mockery of what was yet to come. She slid her hands along his front. Her nails scraping lightly against his chest.

His breath panted harshly against the shell of her ear as they caught their breath. Never had he felt like this. So out of control. So utterly unsure of himself. He was usually reserved, never making the first move, always allowing the girl to chase him. But this one. She didn't chase. She caught and conquered with one quick glance of her dark eyes.

Her heart was knocking rapidly against her ribs. There was nothing less than angelic about the body she had fantasized about for the last weeks.

He felt languid and dazed. On some level he wanted to break their kiss and catch his breath, but a bigger portion of him refused to let her go, even the fraction of an inch that breathing required. His fingertips traced the delicate line of her spine. Her skin was as soft as the silk of her shirt, and she was oh so responsive. He doubted she even realized the soft coos and moans she made as his hands danced along her body. His big strong hands kneaded the flesh of her calve then slowly rising to her thigh made her heart start to beat faster. He was rubbing tenderly, erotically, his hands molding her skin into his palms.

Clothes lay strewn across the room, having being thrown blindly by their obvious haste to feel one another. Her pants in a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed, shirt laid in useless tattered clothing. Flimsy silky bra barely covering the door knob. His jeans long gone just when the door was closed, socks, shoes taken off hurriedly as they tumbled into his bed in a tangled heap.

His hand slid down over her stomach into her panties, deepening the kiss when he felt how wet she was for him. He groaned deep in his throat, and pressed her harder into the mattress, driving two fingers into her, using his thumb to rub her clit, fingers picking up pace. He trailed kissed to her neck, his other hand tangled in her silky hair at the nap of her neck, her hips picking up the rhythm of his hand.

"Feel good?" he nipped at her ear lobe, his voice dripping of sex and carnal pleasures.

She nodded, breathless.

"Tell me." his fingers curled inside her, his pace slowing, as he waited for her.

"Feels good, Oh god baby faster." her face hidden in his neck, lips biting softly at the flesh as she moaned. "Harder"

"Are you gonna cum for me baby?" he asked, keeping the torturous pace agonizingly slow.

"Ah yes, just please... I need.." her voice hitched with every thrust, a third slipping in, widening her and she rotated her hips, accommodating the new invasion.

Her moan of disappointment trailed into a sensual long groan as he parted her legs and he nested between her open thighs, fingers hooking into the side and sliding her panties down her golden legs. His hand trailed softly at her inner thigh, brushing teasingly. She was open, vulnerable and oh so eager for his touch. His tongue licking his lip, flicking his lip ring as he took in her.

He looked like a man hungry and she was the meal. A very willing meal.

"Somebody is a little wet for me." his thumb teased her glistering folds, evident of her desire. The need to taste her, which had been driving him crazy all night, became impossible to ignore. He scooted her butt down, legs draping around his shoulder, her toes curling inward and he felt them as they rested in the middle of his back.

His tongue darted out, giving her a good lick from back to front, her scream egging him on. He shifted rubbing his throbbing erection against the sheets to find some form of relief. He gave butterfly kisses, her muscles tensing in pleasure. Nestled against her flawless, warm skin, he gave her a reminder of how completely she'd turned him on.

"Pretty kitty," he murmured.

He bit down.

She went rigid and keened loudly before smothering the sound, jerking harshly against his mouth.

His tongue swirled over the flesh trapped between his teeth. Her legs spasmed on either side of him, making him groan with appreciation. "Mmmmm," she moaned, lifting her hips up to meet his mouth better. "Oh God, yes, baby. That feels so good."

His tongue found its way up through her swollen lips to her hard and throbbing clit. He eagerly start licking and sucking her clit , building her up closer and closer. He gently slipped a finger inside her and then replaced it with two fingers. "Fuck!" she gasped at the feeling.

As his fingers found their way to her g-spot, she grabbed the sheets and lifted her hips up to give his full access. "Oh yes, Baby!" she growled seductively and not once did he miss a stroke as his talented mouth and tongue went to work on her pussy.

"I could spend hours between your legs; teasing, sucking; sipping; tasting you."

His words? Molotov cocktails. Every single one.

She came against his mouth immediately. Her back went rigid as she gasped and jolted hard against their homemade electricity. Her core clenched angrily. It was empty and furious. Knowing he was close, it produced even more wetness. It surged forward as her muscles clasped desperately for his presence, pouring onto his tongue and making him growl happily.

"That's my baby," he rumbled between licks. "Get wet for me. Keep cuming for me."

He sucked her clit into his mouth and drove her over the precipice again. More wetness flooded him. More smug pleasure etched his features as he feasted. He slid his fingers out of her, raising them to her lips. She took his hand, taking his fingers into her mouth, licking them clean, her brown eyes looking into his. She laughed as he growled playfully at her, her lips opened , eyes dazed as she watched him above her.

He slid his lips up over her body, taking her mouth again and again, plundering her with hot, wet-tongued kisses. Deep, erotic kisses that pushed them both over the edge. She tilted her head back and he kissed the side of her neck, nibbled along her jawline and then took her mouth again. His tongue fencing and tangling with hers, mating perfectly as his fingers meshed with hers beside her head. Heat tore through her body and she struggled to breathe, to remember her own name. "God. baby please. "

"I know, babe. Me too. Me too." He said between hot, drugging kisses. He nudged her thighs farther apart, positioning himself carefully, his whole body tightening further as he brushed against her moist heat, coating the tip of his shaft with her juices. "Look at me." He groaned as her hips arched up against him, almost capturing him. He moved his hips, pushing his shaft slowly inside her, feeling her clench around him, her eyes glazing over as she cried out, warm velvet enveloping him tightly and welcoming him home.

"Sweet Jesus." He stopped when he was buried to the hilt, giving them both a moment to adjust, overwhelmed by the absolute rightness of the moment. She clenched his fingers in hers, feeling her body stretch around him, feeling him press deeper and deeper, his shaft pulsing and throbbing inside her. She whimpered and stretched her head up, licking at his lips and covering his mouth with hungry kisses as she continued to gaze at him through half-lidded eyes.

After a long, endless minute, he began to move, slowly, carefully, easing out and then filling her, again and again, out and then in, over and over, trying to drag out the intense pleasure coursing through their veins. Her body began to move with his, finding his rhythm and meeting each one of his strokes, her heartbeat quickening, matching the rapid beat of his. She was wet and warm, so tight around him, her nipples hard buds against his chest, brushing against him with every stroke of his body. "God, Baby. You are so tight and wet,"

He slid in and out of her warm tight pussy. He looked down at her and she was breathing heavily beneath him. He lifted her legs in the air and reached between them. His fingers found her clit and began to massage it as he thrusted into her faster and harder. "I want you to cum right now." He ordered.

He saw her eyes widen in surprise at his tone. She began to pant moments later and her moans became more frequent and louder. "Yess...Oh Yessssss!... Harder... Yes!," she moaned. "I'm gonna...c-cum...ooohhh fuck!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. As she came, her walls clenched around his cock that was buried deep within her.

"...fuck baby." he groaned loudly as he pressed deeper and deeper, his head arching back, low growls of pleasure rumbling over and over in his chest. Indescribable pleasure soared through him, as he came, spilling his seed deep inside her, almost passing out as she clenched repeatedly around him. "Fuck!"

She pressed against him; nails buried in his shoulders as shock waves overpowered her, her staggering release shaking through her. She just about died when she felt him cum, felt him filling her with his essence.

"Oh Yeah, Diffidently the Best in The World."

* * *

The flesh beckoned him, golden, ripe and within reach.

She was laying on her stomach, checking her phone as he made his way over to her. Kneeling on all fours, his lips kissed softly and in a moment of pure madness he bit down.

"Did you just bit my ass?"

* * *

**How was that guys? Do you like it?**

**Read and Review :D**


	2. B is for BoBo

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**B is for BoBo**

He patted her hair awkwardly, not really sure where to put his hands and where NOT to put them. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly trying to form a word, a sound hell anything other than the usual stutter he always found himself in when trying to comfort someone.

For someone who claimed to be the Best in the World, the master of pipe bombs, who always at any given time has a thing to say, an opinion to voice, he was lacking in the certain area where there was a freaked woman within the circle of his arm who needed a word to sooth her, a touch to calm her nerves and diffidently NOT what he was currently doing.

His tongue felt cotton dry, like he`d gone days without water and he swallowed nervously. Sweat broke out on his forehead as panic set in when it appeared that she was NOT calming down any minute now.

An old short lady glared at him, not pleased with the scene, her head shaking back and forth as she passed them by. A boy whose ice cream was half on his shirt, the other half dripping on the floor where he stood and watched a full grown man helpless.

This is NOT what he expected his day would end like.

* * *

_She took a breath and sighed. "Okay. But listen, I expect to be compensated. No rainchecks. It's the first night I've had you all to myself in three weeks and we are not going to waste it."_

_He plopped a kiss onto her lips and eased passed her to their shared bed. "Nag, nag, nag," he teased her. _

_"What do you want to do?"_

_She stopped midway through brushing her hair. Small legs carried her to him as he watched her from his perch on the bed. Nudging his thighs apart, she stood between his legs. Her hand brushed the soft beard lovingly. The smile blinding him as she leaned closer, lips brushing his softly._

_"Surprise me."_

* * *

Yeah and what a crappy surprise this had been.

He finally had the sense to move them to a more private area, as some people were starting to recognize who exactly was the upset couple. She went willingly with him, she trusted him even though he has yet to offer her comfort.

Her hand clutched the his jacket, face hidden in his chest. She felt his arm run up and down her back soothingly, her own wrapped around his waist the other clutching his forearm as he brushed her jaw back and forth.

His cold bastard heart tugged softly as she borrowed deeply in the circle of his arms, like she was trying to disappear into him, become one with him. And it stirred something within him. A sense to protect her, keep her safe. Be her hero.

"Are you scared too?" her small voice muffled by his jacket. And he frowned. _Scared too ..._

He chuckled, took his Cubs hat from atop of her curled hair, and placed it on his military shaven head. He leaned a bit to the right, taking off a few inches of his towering height, eyes catching her own scared ones.

"I cant afford to be. I am your knight in shinning WWE title. "

Her face lost some of its fear, as her eyes said her thanks. "Oh kind sir, how can I repay you for saving me from the mean `ole evil?"

His face broke into a grin, and he swooped her into his arms for a kiss.

"I am sure you`ll think of something."

He winked at the old lady as she gave him a thumbs up sign, satisfied with his actions.

* * *

"They suck." she grumbled unhappily as her arms traced one of his tattoos, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout as she recalled earlier. His body shook in silent laughter and she swatted him.

"Are you making fun of me?" He didn't mean to but she looked so damn adorable that he couldn't help it.

"I would never." he feigned innocence. Guilt rearing its ugly head as he recalled how she honestly was paralyzed with fear.

"Well you suck with your stupid lip ring you play with all the time that drives me up the wall and those stupid green eyes and your stupid tattoos." she huffed hotly, body sitting straight, pulling rumbled sheets to cover her naked torso.

He followed hopeful, his chest to her bare back, hair swept to the side, feasting; nibbling on her neck.

"More with the repeating?" his heart thudded against his ribcage painfully, her own beating strongly as he pressed into her back.

"No." her head turned to the side, unknowingly offering more of her naked limbs to his assault.

"It kinda hot, being your stubborn self. Really really hot." he stressed each word with a nibble, swirling the lobe idly, his erection brushing against her thigh, looking for some loving.

"Is that all you think about?" her tune tried to convey the disgust she didn't feel as she shifted in bed.

"What can I say, he has a mind of his own." her mouth gaped like a small adorable fish and he capitalized on that. In a flash of movement, she was underneath him with hands tangled with hers near her head, his cock buried inside her, the combination of both their earlier releases helped him slide in effortlessly. And he stilled.

Her brown eyes darkened until they became black. She shifted, legs wrapping around him, crossing her ankles at the small of his back, bringing him that last inch closer, until he was completely enveloped by her velvety walls and buried to the hilt. And she stilled.

Her stubbornness can only be matched by his hot headed actions. Fiery brown clashed heatedly with burning green.

And what an epic standoff.

* * *

In a battle of wills, she would win. Hands down no doubt. She was as stubborn as they come. She can give a mule a run for its money. But he had her at a disadvantage and he didn't regret using it against her and he paid hard for it, the tender flesh throbbed from her bite.

He blindly knew her body, what to do, how hard to push, twist ; pull and plunge in, and in the midst of it all, she broke, hot withering begging as she held on onto his shoulders for purchase, her words seared his skin where she breathed them, burned his soul.

* * *

_I love you!_

* * *

_"_Feel good?" he probed the silent body next to him, as she idly traced the ink on his stomach.

"I still hate clowns."

A kiss to her forehead and sheet pulled over them, burrowing deep into the soft mattress.

"I love you too, BoBo."

"Ass." she pinched his side.

"You love me either way."

"I do. I do"

* * *

**How is that?**

**Like always ready and review if you have suggestion i am open for `em**

**Thank you :)**


	3. C is for Crazy

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**C is for Crazy : **

"Wanna tell me what the hell was that?"

Neither party breathed a word, both tensed ever since he called the meeting after last week Raw. They sat at opposite ends of the room, ignoring each other presence, face unreadable.

"Well?" again nothing.

Ever the manipulator, he knew the kind of leverage he can have on them. He dialed the last number he called, ringing a few seconds before it picked up.

"Yes, they agreed. 9 am sharp. Oh they`ll be there with a smile on their faces. Thanks bye."

"The hell you just agreed on?" it was Punk that lost the silent battle first, famous temper rising.

"Since you pulled that stunt on national TV, airing your private lives for fans, fans are going to get what you implied Punk."

"WHAT?" both men turned sharply to look at the small angry GM. While Vince smiled at their obvious denial, Punk inwardly cursed himself for the cheap shot he`d taken earlier. Which put them under Vince`s mercy, if he had any.

"Photo shoot for Rolling Stone, part of a 'Beauty and the Beast: Uninhibited' layout. Pairing the WWE hottest young bubblegum face princess with the reigning bad boy. You just won yourselves the cover, and several pages worth of pictures. Congrats kids."

As they both left he called behind their retreating backs

"9 am sharp. Make papa proud."

_This will be worth millions ... _

* * *

She gulped warily eyeing the large, unmade bed situated under the lights, wrapping her belt tighter around her robe; shooting a withering glare at where a makeup artist was kneeling in front of the man sitting on the bed, touching up, putting final touches as they neared their death sentence. He was wearing only a pair of black undone jeans. He looked as happy as she felt.

_Suits him for airing out our dirt..._

Heart clenched, breath became harder to catch as she neared the bed. It was 9.30 am now. Arriving in separate cars at the set, they were dragged through makeup, hair and wardrobe. Each piece of clothing scandalous and more revealing than the first, ironically the only thing decent was his 'In CM Punk we trust' shirt, big enough to reach her thighs.

Taking a moment, AJ studied him and realized that underneath the tattoos and light, he looked rather pale. It took her a moment to realize that he was terrified. He eyed her warily, fearing an explosion from her. While they didn't end their fling on the best of terms, he promised her and himself to keep it to themselves, no use crying over spilled milk. But with Haymen in his ears, pressure from the board of directors to accelerates his heel turn, he used their most private moments against her. He had swallowed the guilt at her surprised hurt expression, the shining tears in her eyes, looking like a kicked puppy. He was no better than Danial Brayn. At least Danial Brayn public humiliation was scripted, planned and expected. His wasn't.

She sat down on the artfully rumpled bed, running her fingers along the black silk sheets. His hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white and his entire body was shaking lightly. She leaned in closer, whispering. "It's okay." He let out a sharp, shaky laugh. He wrung his hands together. "I just ... " he said, floundering. "I really hate this kind of thing."

Here he was hurting her, using her as a stepping stone in the latest heel turn and there she was calming his nerves, knowing his fears. She looked around the room at the army of photographers, gaffers, grips, makeup artists, staff from Rolling Stone. It would be enough to make you feel awkward and exposed.

"Okay?" the art director asked, slapping her hands together. "We ready?"

"Sure," AJ chirped with faux enthusiasm. Whereas Punk remained silent.

He was horribly uncomfortable as the art director and her assistants tried to arrange him on the bed. They sprayed him with water from a little mister bottle and he looked about as happy as a wet cat.

The art director frowned. Punk did not look happy or comfortable, much less like he was in the middle of some passionate embrace. "Well, maybe once the two of them are together," she said with a shrug. "Ms. April?"

Without a second thought, AJ dropped her robe and Punk dropped his jaw. She looked fucking gorgeous as she stood barefoot waiting further instruction. The black bra was tiny, her caramel breasts spilling fully from the cups, a pink bow in the middle, similar bows present at each side of her panties.

"Where do you want me?"

Her question voiced so innocently, filled his mind with possibilities.

* * *

Punk held statue-still as she crawled over his body, the art director situating her straddling his waist. The art director, Sam, approached them. She pushed a strap of AJ`s bra down her shoulder, ruffling the curls widely giving the illusion of someone running his hands in over and over. She placed AJ`s hands low on his stomach, bending her down, tips of her long hair brushing him teasingly. Sam turned to him, her eyebrow quirked upward trying to find what to do with him.

He allowed her to take his right hand and tangle it in AJ`s hair, unconsciously burrowing further till he clasped her neck, the other she placed it at the edge of the skimpy panties, and he had to give it to her she had balls as she inched it slightly inside , fingertips spread covering her ass.

"Ok hold this position, Punk I need you to lean upward, close enough to look like you want to kiss her." As he did, their hips moved at the change in position, finally fitting together like jigsaw puzzle. The feel of her heat, and the hard on he supported since she dropped her robe became too much.

Being above him, he had to stare up to her, her eyes half closed, lips parted, little puffs of air hitting him as he neared closer. His own opened, a breath away from her trembling ones. Inhaling the breath she exhaled, the intimacy too much to handle. The hand in her panties tugged her slightly forward, her core rubbing fleetingly across his hardened length, an action he couldn't resist.

Sam felt like an intruder at the moment. The pair locked in their own world, as the camera men snapped away. When she got the call from Vince himself confirming her request for AJ and Punk after their affair came out last Raw, she was over the moon, putting down ideas and scenario for the shoot, to satisfy her and all the WWE universe with an inside of their intimacy behind closed door. Sorta...

_Kiss her, not eat her up... _

* * *

She played with the him of the long shirt, again barefoot waiting for their second shoot of the day. After 3 minutes of holding that position with him, she was ready to burst. Her treacherous body was happy to have his so close by, hands itching to trace the colorful tattoos as she had done so many times. When Sam yelled 'Cut!' she couldn't flee the room fast enough, hands tying the robe shakily as she followed one of the assistants to wardrobe to change.

"Hey." her gaze leveled with Sam`s as the talented young art director approached her. Her smile, although genuine came out as a grimace.

"Feel OK?" AJ nodded not trusting her voice not to crack as she lied her way through the answer.

"Ready?" the new voice joining them stood behind the new GM of Raw, Sam`s eyes roamed him, professionally checking off items on her list.

Hair. Check.

Makeup. Check

Wardrobe. Check.

Unresolved Sexual Tension. Check

She nodded as she guided them to another room. She had done her background check. The room was filled with comic books, action figures and Xbox with two controllers on the floor. A true haven for comic and video games such as these too and herself.

She seated AJ on the couch, Punk settling on the floor Indian style same as he does in the ring; giving her height advantage as being the shorter of the two. The dress-like shirt reaching the top of her thighs as she parted them to go around the man, who was flicking pages of a comic; preparing for the shoot.

"OK, just imagine you`re at home reading together. You`re natural at this." She stood behind one of the camera on the stand, looking at them through the lens. The small woman leaned forward, hair obscuring them from one angle, exposing the other. Her small hands curling around his neck as she read over his shoulder. Again his hand tangled in the untamed curls bringing her closer, his lips hovering over her pulse point.

Sam didn't wait for Andy to finish his potty break, snapping pictures, immortalizing the tender moment.

_Gold baby. Gold..._

* * *

The ring was as close as they can get to a WWE ring.

Andy and Sam snapped photos from different angle, the shoot turning out better than they hoped since first glimpse at the unhappy people as they arrived earlier today.

The CM Punk shirt crumpled in his tight fist resting against her chest, the swell of her breast visible enough to tease, his teeth tugging at the bow in the middle of yet another skimpy panties she adorned for this part of the shoot. Her leg draped over his shoulder, her back arching slightly as she leaned against the ladder in the middle of the ring. Both hands gripping the steps above to keep her still. An overhead light , bathed them as the rest of the ring was darkened. The other hand under her backside, palm open, curving along the swell.

* * *

They were down to the last one. After the shoot in the ring; they've done one in the pool, one in the bathroom where AJ, sitting at the edge of the sink, held an electric razor in on hand the other looping in a belt hop of Punk`s jeans, her signature 'Crazy Chick' grin in place. Another one where his tattooed hand intertwined with her black-painted fingers, pressed into yet another rumpled sheets, bare shoulders barely visible through the frame.

Sam volunteered to do the last one, considering the outline for this particular shoot. The black Chevy interior was exquisite, new leather seats, tented windows and spacious back seat, where the shoot will take place.

While AJ had her reservation, she assured her that it was her decision. She would respect it no matter what. 'Behind Closed Doors' will be the the cover of the magazine, so this is by far the most important one and the most intimate one. The shoot would be taken just outside the car, the door not fully closed to get a glimpse of what is happening behind that door.

AJ, again decked in robe, and Punk following close behind stood near the car awkwardly.

"AJ, you first."

She arranged the small woman laying across the spacious backseat, robe long gone she was in her panties and bra. It became crowded when Punk joined them. She told him what she wanted. Towering above her, legs around his waist.

"Umm.." Sam motioned nervously to her chest area indicating she meant the bra.

Bra off.

* * *

While AJ covered her exposed chest with her hands, she arranged his hands on either side of her, his shoulders were board enough to cover her.

"OK, AJ once I step out, hands on his side and uhh ..do your thing." she retreated cheeks flaming.

She waited until a hesitant OK was heard. They were starring at each other, silent. Her hands curled around his sides, his tattooed arms trapping her in.

While she didn't need as many, once they relented against the need and give up; engaging in a passionate kiss, she couldn't stop talking picture.

Satisfied, she left them, not about to yell 'Cut!' anytime soon. The few remaining staff packed and left. Locking the set, leaving a copy of the key inside. She walked down the street whistling happily.

* * *

He was rigid with need. His cock had never looked so dangerous, straining and pulsing hungrily for the feast before it. Picking up her hand and guiding it down his body, he wrapped it around his rock-hard erection. "See what you did to me?"

Her answer. Bringing him down for a kiss. The tears she worked to hold finally found freedom on her cheeks and mingled with their molded lips. He didn't stop his kiss, his head titled to the side to deepen it and her lips opened under his to allow him to blunder into the depth of her mouth. Her lungs burned for the need to breath, yet she allowed him to envelope her.

His deft hands sliding easily down the length of her spine as he stole her breath, his fingertips stroking little circles over the small of her back and the curve of her hips. His unhurried movements unbelievably arousing. Reaching, he pulled the last piece of clothing hiding her from him. Hands parting her trembling thighs as her hands tugged his jeans past his hips, his boxers following shortly.

She arched back, legs tugging him closer, his hard length brushing against her core, her wetness aiding in its movement. His teeth tugged at a hardened nipple, still rubbing against her, her wetness coated him, moaning when the head brushed the throbbing clit over and over.

* * *

He rammed deep and roared. Her natural tightness clenched him in all of its wet, scorching glory. He gripped her splayed thighs and thrust himself completely inside her, his balls slapping her in the ass as he forced her to take all of him as quickly and roughly as his hips could piston against her.

She wanted it hard. He'd give it to her hard.

"I can feel you… throbbing… deep inside me…" She bit her lip and groaned, gasping for air, her left hand grasping at his shoulder for purchase as her body started to shake and lose its easy rhythm. "I don't… want it to end…but I need it to."

Her words burned him.

"Need what, baby?"

He could feel in the instinctive tightening of her muscles around him that he was getting to her. She wasn't immune to this.

* * *

"I`m sorry."

Her hand that was brushing his shaven head halted, her body tensing telling him she knew what he meant. Minutes passed in silence as her chest cautioned his head, her heartbeat loud in his ears.

"Forgiven." Her word spoken so softly, hadn't he been listening he might have missed it. His lips pressing a kiss above her heart. Cradled in the circle of her arm, for the first time in days he let his shoulder relax as the burden lifted from them.

"This is crazy."

"What is?"

"Me, you, Vince, this shoot. Basically everything."

"Well. I dont know about you, but I sorta dig crazy chicks."

* * *

**Totally want that magazine thing to happen. **

**Let me know what you think ?**

**Thank you **


	4. D is for Daughter

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**Future Shot :)**

**D is for Daughter**

Sparkling green eyes, stared up into skeptical identical green eyes.

While he was scared shitless of doing this, much less on his own, he wanted to be able to spend time with her on his own, no interruptions whatsoever.

He was going at this blindly, no plans just sit home, enjoy the quiet time and do a much needed one-on-one bonding. He sat on the floor, his socked feet under his legs as he sat Indian style. Everything he needed was within reach or close by. The front door locked, pretty much the whole house was silent except this room. Filled with giggles and nervous gulps.

The lack of communication and interaction on his part caused the other party to start fidgeting, used to noise and laughing and playing, the brooding silence didn't set well with them. And they voiced their irritation. Loudly.

Punk stared dumbly, unsure what to do. His 37 years of living; he`d seen it all, knew how to react quickly to new circumstances, adjusting smoothly, yet they didn't prepare him for this. No such thing as a user manual or a step by step book for new fathers on how to deal with a crying baby. On your fucking own.

For the first three months of Abbie Rose Brooks life, he was a Second In Command to this little battlefield, while AJ was the self appointed CO. He was present day in day out since birth, he changed diapers, made her a bottle, changed her clothes, burped, held, and napped with. Just all under the supervision of her mother. He was freaked of being left alone with the baby for more than 2 minutes on his own, afraid of doing something wrong, of hurting her. His standoffish behavior towards his daughter had caused its fair share of ugly fights with AJ, until he broke down and confessed after a drilled integration. The woman could give CIA`s agents a run for their money.

She had held him as he felt embarrassed of admitting fear. He was scared of 12 pound ball of flesh and blood. His own. She told him she was scared at first but she grew into it, bonding with her baby was cause enough to conquer her fears. So the best way to get rid of fear is...

Face it.

And here he was facing it.

In the most awful way. Start bonding with crying infant, one you had no idea how to calm down.

"Ohh" he looked at the small girl, dressed in a purple dress, as her face reddened with tears of unhappiness, her small hands in tight fist, her voice carrying out loud wails.

"Ahhh " he contemplated calling AJ, to get her ass here and save him. It was clear that Abbie wasn't very fond of her father.

"Ok alright" he stood up, careful of the small baby, walking around rocking her, hoping to sooth her. His effort, mocked and scoffed again by his girl, as she continued her little episode.

"Noo?" he didn't understand, didn't all babies liked to be rocked and shit?

His daughter again answered for him.

Crying harder. He felt worry fell him, afraid she`ll hurt herself.

"Noooo It`s... It`s gonna be Ok" he continued to rock her, rubbing her small back softly.

"Alright Ok.. Oook ...Alright bring it in... Ok alright" his voice soothing as he lifted her, fitting her in the crock of his neck, her small fists resting against his shoulder, continuing to rub her back. His heartbeat slowed, relived as her wails were reduced to the normal crying, the one that didn't cause you to go deaf.

"Okay... It`s gonna be fine...everything`s gonna be fine " unbeknownst to him, the same words he uttered to her mother four years ago, tumbled from his mouth. Yep her daddy`s skill at comforting crying women, hadn't improved and were awkward at best.

"Ok , just .. you know, stop crying " he wasn't above begging if the need arose. The cries stopped, small hiccups from being worked up filled the silence, the irony not lost on him. He eased her back, her teary eyes tugging at something in his heart.

"Like mother like daughter huh"

* * *

_This isn't bad..._

His fears and concerns from spending time with his girl were completely ridiculous. Once Abbie calmed down and gave her old man a chance. His instinct took over. The pair, and the newly awoken dog, Ringo settled once again at the floor, Abbie in his lap, her back reclining back on his stomach, the small dog resting faithfully near his socked feet.

"This is Vince Mcmahon. We don't like him very much." He was watching some old episodes of Raw, doing commentary in the comfort of his home. They were watching when Vince challenged him in a fight, forcing him the next week to choose his opponent in Hell in a Cell. Ryback, he shuddered, what a fun painful night that was.

The squeal of happiness, music to his ears way better than the crying fest they had earlier. He looked down at her, happy that she was happy with him, her green eyes, identical to his filled with light, her mouth open, a small white cap ; the beginning of a tooth, filled the otherwise toothless smile. Her eyes fixated on the TV.

His horror etched on his face.

He wasn't the reason for the happy child.

_Oh hell no. _

"No Abbie, absolutely unacceptable. No, daddy doesn't like." His kid was giving him a deaf ear and a blind eye, continuing in her love fest. Her giggle infuriated him. Ringo barking, joining the fest with Abbie.

_No, not his kid. Absolutely NOT._

His head thudded against the wall, groaning in misery.

'My Time is Now' playing away.

* * *

"Plane going round, round roooooooound , hmmm" the disgusting mushy filled spoon halted against stubbornly tightly pressed lips. Short of forcing the food down her throat, Abbie was refusing to eat her meal. And who could blame her, it looked like chewed spit. He looked at the small jar, squash and carrots. No wonder she didn't like it. AJ assured him that Abbie will always spit the first few spoons, then she would relent. Punk viewed the his child, eyebrow arched, the baby had more food on her bib than inside of her.

He opened the fridge, taking out a prepared bottle courtesy of AJ. Ringo, slipped between the open space between his legs, joining him in exploration. Resigned, he heated the bottle of milk, going back to his suddenly quiet girl.

The sight was horrific as he took in the mayhem and mess that is Abbie. He had left the dish filled with the disgusting crap pretending to be a food within reach of her, and she took liberty in digging in, his girl was all hands down, getting dirty in a puddle of mushed squash and carrots. Her shiny light brown hair had a pulp of something resembling vomit, her cheeks smeared, the end of her nose had something dripping from it. Abbie was a mess and she was happy. He placed the bottle near the sink, approaching her giggling form, laughing when Ringo licked whatever filled on the floor spitting it out instantly.

He cleaned her face as best as he could, knowing a bath was in order for the girl. His eyes closed as her open palms smacked both his cheeks, smearing him as well, squealing in delight and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"What am I going to do with you, young lady?" He picked her up, cleaning the kitchen as best as he could with her wiggling. Next adventure: bathing.

_Oh joy..._

* * *

Bathed. Fed. Burped. Changed.

Check. Check. Check. Check.

He walked slowly around the house. Rocking the sleepy girl in his arms. Why didn't he do this sooner, he wasn't sure? Abbie trusted him to take care of her. AJ trusted him. He hadn't trusted himself back then. Fear of becoming his old man, the main roadblock since AJ broke the news of having Abbie.

AJ should be on her way now. After much encouraging he urged her to go out with his adopted sisters and mother. The fact that she didn't call once to check on him, meant she knew he would be OK.

Her eyes lids heavy, face hidden in father`s neck, her little feet barely reaching his chest as he held her high, she kicked, digging in above his heart where her name was inked. She felt safe and warm. She was her father`s daughter through and through, rubbing him the wrong way then warming up to him much like him.

" Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna kill for you the whole damn world" her breathing evened out, small puffs hitting his skin, warming him.

* * *

She stood in the doorway, breathing became difficult at the sight before her. Phil was laying down, face peaceful and relaxed. Abbie laid atop of his chest, her mouth open, slobbering at her sleeping father. Ringo, asleep at the foot of the bed, ever the protector.

She placed the sleeping baby in her crib, placing a soft kiss at the crown of her head.

* * *

He nuzzled sleepily, kissing the side of her neck.

"Had fun today?"

Groaning, he had no idea how draining taking care of a child on your own, amazed at how she did it every day without complaining.

"Plenty."

Her soft laugh warmed his heart, just like her daughter had.

"Remind me to kick John`s ass."

Her hand rubbed his tired shoulders, easing away the day`s events. "Why?" she murmured.

"Abbie likes him more than me." He hated feeling insecure. Him and John were good friends, and yet he still felt second best to him.

"Hey, Abbie probably loved all his bright colored shirts. She loves you more than anything in the world. I love you more than anything in the world." she always knew how to ease his fears.

"I love you too." he leaned up for a kiss, bringing her closer. Her hand played at the nap of his neck and then she stopped.

"Baby, why you have baby food on your neck?"

He laughed, flipping them, hovering above her.

"I told you we had fun."

* * *

**Inspired by the photo of CM Punk holding a baby posted on his twitter account.**

**Hope you like it :) **


	5. E is for Elevator

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**Summary:** Punk and AJ are stuck in the elevator together. Their anger issues cause them to...overheat.

* * *

**E is for Elevator:**

"I don't think pressing the button a hundred times is helping. Why don't you try the door open button?" She cut her eyes hard, glaring at his causal stance.

_How could he be so fucking calm. We`re trapped._

She slipped her fingers in between the elevator doors and struggled in vain to force them open. After several failed attempts, she stepped back let out a frustrated yell.

"You could barely open a jar of pickles with those things you call arms, and you thought you could force steel elevator doors to open?" she turned marching to him, poking him in the chest with every word emphasizing her point.

"We have now been stuck in here for 30 minutes, it is extremely hot, and we are VERY late for the comic con thingie, which is pushing my schedule off. Most importantly, I am stuck here with you."

He caught the offending limb, trapping her forearm preventing her from causing him any more stinging pain. His control threatening to shatter, as always the case whenever they were around each other. They just rubbed each other the wrong way.

"It is not hot in here, YOU are hot because you will not quit moving around! And I really don't give a rat's ass about your schedule. And as for you needing to pee, well, I don't know, HOLD IT." They had been bickering since they got into the elevator, and the tension felt like it was fixing to reach a breaking point.

She took a _very_ deep breath and reminded herself that homicide would not help her career no matter how much she wanted to tear him limb by stupid arrogant egomaniac limb.

* * *

**_29 minutes ago:_**

_"Hello?" A raspy male voice came over the sketchy connection, "Do you need help?"_

_"No, I'm trying to order a happy meal. Yes I'm calling for help!"_

_"How can we assist you?" The voice replied, heavily laced with sarcasm._

_"We're on elevator 3, stuck just below level three."_

_"Punk is that you ?" The voice asked, and he sighed._

_"Yes. Now send your worker drones up here to get us out."_

_"Sure thing, champ That was Elevator 7, near the 5th floor?" The voice said, and then the connection cut out completely._

_"Damn it!" _

_"I'm fairly sure they're leaving you stuck in here on purpose - probably because you were a giant pain in the ASS!" she said bitterly. "Now I`m going to die here alone with you of all people."_

_"Shut up. We`re not gonna die." I hope..._

* * *

Her eyes bulged out of their sockets, heart thudding loudly and she was so scared he might actually hear it, considering there was about 6 ft between them. It was about the size of a fairly small bathroom, and she felt like it was starting to shrink rapidly as the longer they stayed trapped inside.

"What are you doing?" she cringed at how her voice shrieked. He looked at her and shrugged "What it`s hot in here." The plain white t-shirt at his feet, his hat resting atop of the pile.

_It`s not fair he can cool off while I`m stuck in this stuffy suit. _

On cue, his eyes trailed over her suit clad-form, however unconventional it was. She had a white shirt, her legs open for viewing with her small black shorts and ballet shoes. She was at disadvantage, is she wanted to cool off she`d have to take off the shirt leaving her in her bra. Not helping in calming his raging emotions. They always did thing in extremes. The last weeks they've been pushing the limit, as their bickering gained more heat, hurtful and downright scornful since they actually had a reason for it. Storyline aside, they were the type of friends to enjoy each other`s company with the ever present underlying sexual tension. He was always aware of her sexually. Emotionally that was a whole another can of worms. Being pushed into a storyline together really messed their routine up. It didn't help when they kissed or when he rejected her or when he humiliated her in public. It didn't help when his vindictive scorned woman decided to fight dirty, booking him in matches that would guarantee to break a man, skipping around him with her tight ass, openly flirting with his rival.

They've gotten to the point where they stopped the one-on-one hanging out, always coming back to bickering not the teasing bickering they had over video games or who was the better villain or what to order, it was bitter, angry and ugly. And it served to cut them off further from each other.

So it seems fate had stepped in for them, trapping them inside this little metal box, with no way out for the time being. He looked back at her, sweating , curled at the opposite side of him eyes closed. She looked peaceful almost angelic, but he knew how dark and sinister she was.

_God he missed her..._

* * *

"Any crazy idea to get us out of here?" he didn't stand the silence, never could. Not when she was around, he always felt the need to say something witty, funny, anything to keep her attention. He just always ended up saying the wrong things, now more than ever.

"No?" OK so her brush off pissed him off, not used to this cold shoulder she was introducing to him.

Her eyes met his. Void of any of the usual heat she had for him.

_Maybe it`s better to leave it be for now, better be smart about handling this._

But he didn't do smart. Not when it comes to her.

"You know this is your fault. The elevator was working fine until you stepped your black-cursed feet in. Why didn't you take the stairs like you always do? take some responsibility will you?"

He did his inner victory dance as he saw her head shot up, burning brown eyes shooting daggers willing him dead at the spot. Molten lava travelling through his veins.

_Fuck her for being hot. _

"You cant just leave well alone can you? yap yap yap yap, cant you just shut the fuck up?" her venom surprised him momentarily, rendering him speechless.

"Ooh, good retort! I see your clever quips have improved greatly." He stood up, unwilling to give her height advantage when she stood up.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"You. You with your stupid mouth and stupid eyes and stupid hair. You're my fucking problem."

_Maybe I`ll live to regret it._

* * *

One minute she was screaming her head off like a banshee, the next she`d be silent as a mute. Eyes going from heated fire to frosty cold. Her change in behavior so erratically was giving him a headache and a dangerous hard on. He didn't know wither he wanted to strangle her of fuck her though the nearest wall.

"What?" her voice tired and emotionless and he hated it. He`d rather have her threatening to take his head off than this.

"Forget it." He leaned his hands against the steel door of their cage, her back to him and he didn't see the flash of pain with his dismiss.

"That`s right. Run. It`s what you`re good at it? isn't it? running when things don't go your way or become too serious for you to stand and face`em like a man should."

He whirled to face her.

_It`s seems we`re biting the bullet and doing this bitch._

"You know might as well let it all out since you`re not holding back either." He paced feeling like a caged animal. "You`re infuriating, stubborn, hot headed, annoying and irritating little girl. Your stunts are crazy at best to seek attention in the most nutty dangerous way there is. You`re emotional easy to manipulate and so fucking easy to-." _love._

His instant reaction was hit back, remembering that under no circumstance no matter how much you wanted to not to hit a woman. Even a bitch like AJ.

"Oh, that's rich, coming from a man who's this so called best in the world, having to scream it every night. Who are you trying to convince them or you?"

"Sweetheart, I`m not gonna touch that with 10-inch pole."

She laughed almost hysterically, the closed space not helping her any. "I can`t believe this actually happening. I am gonna wake up from this god awful nightmare and I`ll be able to... Oh god.. Oh god..I.. I cant breath..I ca... breathe." her panic filled eyes met his, her hands clawing at her throat, taking hurried breath, coughing as panic gripped her, paralyzing her.

Seconds of standing shell shocked with having absolutely no idea what to do, he rushed to her side, catching her flailing chilled hands in on of his own, fitting them between their chests, the other framing her face, trying to catch her wandering eyes. _No doubt looking for a way out. _

"Hey hey hey, it`s OK. Breathe AJ, breathe ..." he instructed, soon they were breathing in sync."That`s good.. keep breathing.." his eyes wandered around worried. If they didn't go out soon, they`ll run out of Oxygen. _There..._

"AJ, look.. see that hatch up there." She followed his line of sight, nodding "When we open this, there will be enough air for both of us while we in here. I am going to lift you up and you`re gonna open it OK." He bent down, hands wrapped around her knees, hoisting her high. She fumbled before opening it, greedily filling her lungs with fresh air and he could already feel the stall air replaced with much fresher one.

His sweaty hands, locked at the back of her knees slipped against her similar sweaty skin. Her sound of surprise cut short as her face settled millimeters above his, hands on his shoulders, his own gripping the tight flesh under her short clad-ass.

"Oh.." her eyes dropped as he nervously flicked his lip ring.

_Oh fuck..._

* * *

Her body slid down his smoothly, her shirt-covered chest creating a line of fire against his bare skin, and should with no doubt feel his rigid hard on brushing against her, and from the tinging of her cheeks he knew she had. So he stepped back away from her, before he acted on his urges. And he had a lot of them.

He was a man. And she was a beautiful woman. One he`d known for two years, whom he flirted with, enjoyed touching and fantasizing about from time to time. Those were back in the good old days, he still found her attractive and the fantasizing had taken a mush darker theme than last, the only difference was he didn't openly touch her. Couldn't ,wasn't allowed. Any touching or physical interaction was under the watchful eyes of the cameras. Ironic how when they were scripted to kiss, they weren't on a good terms with each other.

"You`re right. I am easy." his eyes snapped from the ground to hers across from him. The fact that she believed his angry words devastated him.

"I didn't mean-" She cut him off continuing as if he didn't speak "I become invested in emotionally crippled jerks who see me as vessel to their frustrations and ugly urges till they toss me to the side when something bigger comes along." He felt his guilt wrap around his throat, threatening to choke him.

"I just didnt think you`d be one of them." She was killing him, her words stinging as they rang true with him "You became what you hate. A self absorbed, obnoxious arrogant show off who let Haymen poison his mind with that title, who lost all regards to people`s feeling, not above using their friends as a stepping stone. I let you humiliate me infornt of the world. You made me this stalker girl, who`d do anything to seek attention." He wanted her to shut up and stop from reminding him of his latest fuck ups, but he wanted her to go on, maybe clear the air, maybe...

"You think you're so much better than everyone else, that you're _above_ everyone because you've never drink, do drugs because you're the champ? Do you even know what your dick is for?"

_Back to insults than actual productive conversion, he could do that too._

* * *

He spun her around, slamming her against the wall. She looked up at him in shock, never having expected him to do some thing might actually hurt her. Before she could process this, he took both wrists in one hand and with his other arm, wrapped it around her middle and raised her up until she was standing on her tippy toes and used his body to pin her there.

"Let me assure you AJ, I know what _this _is for," he whispered in her ear, grinding his hips against hers. "You're obviously all talk. After all, if you were really that good, you wouldn't have to brag about it. Now would you?" he had to hand it to her, she knew which buttons to push.

_She wants this, here and now...holy mother of all things dirty_

"You think I'm bragging? That I couldn't rock your world if you gave me half a chance? I'd have you screaming out my name. Over and over again. All… night… long." He deliberately dragged out his words, embedding them in her head.

* * *

"I hate how you make me lose control." his teeth nibbled at her neck, forcing a moan of her stubborn lips. In less than minute after she flicked the button of his jeans open in a challenge, he had gotten rid of her shirt, short and shoes; had her up high against the elevator wall, legs around his waist. Her bra straps were down on her arms, breasts spilling out beckoning him to bit the golden flesh, his fingers pushing her panties to the side touching her, feeling how wet she was. _For me_

"I hate how you guilty you make me" supporting her with one hand, the other gripped his rigid length, running it over her glistering folds, coating him with her desire, delighted in her moans of pleasures. He continued moving, swirling around, nudging her nub of nerves with the head, tormenting them both.

Never had he imagined that this how they`d finally give in to what their bodies wanted. She was exquisite withering in his arms and he had yet to claim her and sink inside her. "Tell me why you want this?" his mouth closed over a hardened pink nipple, tugging at the flesh hard, and he felt a gush of wetness covering his erection trapped between her wet lips. He gave a shallow thrust against her skin, again nudging the bundle of nerves. "Tell me "

"I need to know." pride filled him at how hard she tried to voice her words, too much gone in her passion to think coherently. "Know what baby, mmm?"

"If you feel as good as I imagined."

"Fuck baby, you imagined this?" her confession thrilled him. She nodded, biting on her lips to keep her moans in. He held her by the waist up, lips millimeters away from hers "You know what I hate most? The fact that I don't hate you at all" He pushed inside hard, buried himself to the hilt, his thrusts deep and hard and oh so satisfying.

* * *

**30 minutes later: **

"So what did you do while stuck?" it was Koffi as he joined them.

Punk meets her gaze, panic on his face as he tried think of what to say.

"Oh, we nearly killed each other. The whole elevator could have came crashing down," She smirked . Kofi missing the euphemism behind it. "He was driving me up the wall."

* * *

******Gawwwd stuck in an elevator with Punk? *phew* the possibilites**

**Hope you enjoyed this?**

**Dont forget to review :)**


	6. F is for Family

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**AN: Since Abbie became a favorite of mine, and hopefully yours. I decided to write her again. She`s so much fun, the baby version of Punk.**

* * *

**F is for Family:**

"Red light. RED LIGHT" Her shrill scream filled the car. His foot pressed the brakes hard, barely stopping from hitting the van ahead. In his haste to get there he drove through the red light.

Little gasps and grunts filled his ears as he continued to drive safely. "Jesus Punk. Watch the road you idiot piece of shit." She grimaced as a fresh wave of pain hit her, leaving her teary eyed "Oh baby I love you, you know I do"

Nervous he glanced at her, keeping his eyes on the road constantly "Ahh I love you too?" his statement came out more as a question, not sure if he was allowed to even say it back at this point.

* * *

She bit her lip, trying to smother her whimpers and groans, not wanting to worry him anymore. He was clearly barely hanging in there, being strong for her benefit rather than him. The rain was pouring heavily in the late November night, the cars wipers working furiously to help them see.

She clutched the armrest riding through another wave of pain, and she could see him glancing worriedly at her.

"Pull over Punk."

Confused he looked at her "We`re 15 minutes away, just hold on"

"I think the baby wants to come now".

* * *

"911, What`s your emergency?"

He stood under the pouring rain, the backseat door open, and she was laying back, riding through another storng contraction.

"We`re having a baby."

"Like right now?"

"Yes right fucking now."

"Calm down sir. How far between the contractions?"

"2 minutes, 30 seconds each."

"OK, the baby is in a hurry to get here. We are tracking down your location; a medical unit will be on its way shortly. Meanwhile you`re going to have to listen to what I say and do it."

"What?"

"You`re going to deliver the baby, sir"

"No fucking way. I don't know how."

"I`ll walk you through it. You`ll have to or otherwise the baby will die from lack of oxygen."

"OK, but if anything happens to it, I`ll hunt you down and kill you."

"I need you to look down there and see if you can see the head."

"Down where?"

"Uhh sir, down, you know where the baby supposed to be coming out" The operator tried to explain, clearly embarrassed.

"I see a hair ball sticking out of her vagina "

"OK so It`s crowning., you need to support the head as your wife push, don't yank it just support and it will guide itself out. Keep breathing to ease the process. Once the baby`s head is out, gently run your hand downward its nose, to get rid of mucus and fluids."

* * *

She grabbed him by the collar, yanking him to her level; face red and sweaty, eyes pained and shooting daggers at him. "You did this to me"

He placed a blanket around her shoulders to keep her warm even as she blamed him for everything she`s suffering through, another close by to wrap the baby in once it was out. He tugged her lower body closer, inching her nightgown to gather above her swelling belly, keeping her legs parted.

"Just reach in there and grab him." her pain was coating her voice as he stood helplessly. He put the phone on speaker, placing it on the floor near him as he threw his jacket at the front seat.

"Start pushing now?"

_"When the next contraction hit, start pushing gently and remember support the head."_

The head was starting to come out slowly as she pushed; he placed his hand under the neck gently.

"Head`s out."

"_That`s good, rub the nose gently. Give a big push to get the shoulders out and the body will slide out smoothly. Clear the mouth to clear the air path."_

The loud cry of a new born baby filled both the car and the operator ears, the sound joyous to both.

_"Congratulation" _

* * *

He stared at the crying infant covered in blood and fluid and nothing ever looked more beautiful to him. He used the blanket to clean the small fragile body as laid on the chest of the equally crying mother. He wrapped his jacket around the small body.

His hand shook as he touched the damp cheek, smothering back light brown hair. His gut clenched, heart beating loudly as a small fist wrapped around his finger. He felt his hand intertwine with another small hand. He still stood outside the backseat, with his upper body sticking in, AJ sitting upright, holding the small baby close to her chest.

Like any skittish new mother, she opened the jacket, counting ten fingers and toes, checking the baby for her own peace of mind.

She frowned "That`s not balls. "

Yep Phillip Jack Brooks Jr was a girl. One they didn't have a name for yet.

He sat next to her, arm around her shoulder looking at the baby in her arms, the sound of an ambulance nearing but he didn't pay any mind.

He delivered his baby girl. He brought her to the world, to be the third and youngest member in their crazy family. His family.

* * *

**I know short, and probably not my best  
Hope you enjoy it :)  
Thank you**


	7. G is for Gone

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

AU, kinda angsty compared to my other one shots.

**Summary: ** Punk and AJ break up after three years. The trials and tribulations of a relationship in the public eye, and the pride that gets in the way between two individuals.

* * *

**G is for Gone:**

**_Two months, 19 days, 15 hours, 25 minutes and 23 seconds ago :_**

_She absolutely was not ready to let him go. Yet here she was kissing him goodnight and leaving without a goodbye. And by the time he woke up, she would be long gone, from him, from everyone she had hurt I. It was the only way out. She clutched his shirt to her chest and walked off down the darkened hallway. _

* * *

**Now:**

He always thought he`d be the first one to say goodbye, the first one to walk away. Did all the women he done this with felt as lousy as he felt now?

He sat alone in his hotel room, wondering what exactly had happened. He wondered, running his hand through his dark hair. He'd never had cause to feel ashamed of what he felt for her before. Now that she was gone, he had to wonder if falling for her wasn't the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Pushing himself up from the sofa, he paced to the window, his thoughts with the woman who'd left so abruptly out of his life. He wished he could take the words back and have her there with him now, but 'love' had been the only way he could describe what he felt for her. He'd loved her, had for a very long time, and thought that she loved him too.

"I love her," He stated softly to himself in the darkness, shaking his head a little at his folly. Eventually, he'd have to get over it, get used to just being her gone again. However, right then, at that moment, he still felt that tingly rush of love at picturing her, and thinking back on everything they'd done together, everything they'd meant to one another.

_If only we could have talked it out! _He slammed his fist against the window in frustration. She'd left him like a scared rabbit fleeing a rabid wolf, but he didn't feel much like a wolf right now. _More like a wounded bird, _he thought, slightly melodramatic.

"Mr. Brooks, the car is waiting for you downstairs."

* * *

The cameras flashed everywhere around her, like the twinkling of stars against the velvet darkness of the night. The soft murmurs of the crowd quieted down as she walked with confidence down the catwalk in a skimpy outfit that consisted only of black panties, a baby-doll style sheer top that cascaded down to her hips, four-inch stiletto heels, and a pair of extravagantly expensive black wings that hung from her back.

She felt sexy and seductive.

She also felt caged. Fake.

She flicked away her dark hair as she reached the end of the runway, posing right and left for the audience, and exuding everything that a Victoria's Secret Dark Angel should be.

* * *

His hands clenched tightly, as he saw men openly ogle her body. The green-eyed monster of jealousy rearing its ugly big head. How he wanted to snatch her, hiding her body with his jacket. She was his.

_She used to his..._

* * *

"The press are having a field day with this one, Phil. They want to know the dirt and I don't know what to tell them," Paul, Phil's spokesperson, said on the other line.

"Say anything. I don't care, just get them off my back," he replied.

"Oh, ok, so I'll just tell them that she cheated on you with a male model from GQ and is having his baby sometime around next year and that y you've suddenly decided you liked men more than you liked women," Paul said sarcastically.

He groaned. If he told the world that, he would never hear the end of it. His business would probably fail, women would keep a ten feet radius away from him while the men flocked around his ass. Not to mention that AJ would be devastated and hate him for the rest of her life.

"What the hell happened, kid? At least tell me the censored version of it all, even a summarized version will bloody work."

He rubbed his forehead wearily as he made his way towards the park with his dog, Bertha Blue, dragging him behind her. "I don't even know."

"Try again," Paul snorted.

He sighed tiredly. "Stuff just happened. I'm not ready to talk about it," he answered truthfully.

* * *

She stared at the framed pictures that sat on the shelves on both sides of her big screen television.

How pathetic was she? two months has gone by and his pictures were still sitting there as though nothing between had changed, as though he was still in love with her, and she was of him.

She chocked back on a sob as she lifted a hand to cover her mouth, tears pooling in her eyes as she sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the images of Phil and the both of them.

She did still love him, love him so much that it hurt.

What had happened to them?

The two of them had hurt each other immensely around the days their relationship had ended. It had been like a domino effect that left only a fallen destruction around them, broken remnants of pain and bitterness.

And his many pictures continued to gaze at her with soulful green eyes.

* * *

**Wrote it while watching White flag by Dido.**


	8. H is for Hurt

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

Sort of a prequel of Gone, my last one shot. The reason why AJ and Phillip called it quits.

* * *

**H is for Hurt:**

If he closed his eyes, he could still feel her surrounding him. Her long, dark hair cascading down around them in silken strands as she moved on him. Her heat-ravaged body writhing above him and later below him, their bodies a tangled mass of sweat covered limbs. If he really concentrated, he could still hear their gasps of pleasure and harsh breathing in the otherwise silent apartment.

It has been less than 48 hours since he walked out of the door and out of her life. Their last days together were filled with silence,avoidance, awkwardness and guilt in her eyes when she'd find it in herself to occasionally glance at him, and they were all things he couldn't handle. Over time, he too had become uncertain around her. Hesitant to discuss what had happened with her, unsure of what to say.

* * *

_Gasping in pain she woke up, her hand immediately grasping her stomach as excruciating pain tore through her. "Oh, God," she gasped, one arm holding her up, the other around her midsection. With a shaky hand, she turned on the bedside table, yellow light filling the room. Feeling a cramp pass, she pulled back the covers and gasped as she took in the blood soaked sheets, the crimson fluid contrasting starkly with the white cotton sheets and pooling around her. Scared, she managed to slip out of bed before another cramp hit her, causing her to reach out and hold onto the wall for support as she felt the warm fluid flowing steadily down her legs. _

_"PHILLIP" her scream felt mute to her, yet she screamed for him again hoping he`d hear her from his den. The door burst open, he dove for her and she tumbled into his arms. He took in her pasty complexion and the beads of sweat dotting her forehead._

_"April?" he said, suddenly feeling more alert than he ever had in his life as he gently lowered her onto the floor. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern. It was then that he smelled it, and he was surprised he hadn't noticed it sooner. Blood. Quickly, he ran his hands over her, trying to pin point the source. Running his hands over her upper thighs, he flinched as his hand came away coated in the thick vicious fluid. It took him a few minutes to realize where it was coming from._

_"Fuck," he muttered as he scooped up her unconscious form, cradling her protectively against his chest, as he blurred out of the apartment. _

* * *

They had lost so much that night. Much more than her blood. And the guilt, the distance and the ugly thing that became of their relationship drove them apart until they no longer could look each other in the eyes.

* * *

_His inability to do anything but just sit idly by and watch helplessly became too great and he went to pace out in the hallway._

_When the on call doctor had finally stepped outside, she'd found him sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs lining the hall. He was staring blindly at the ground, his bloodied hands clasped between his legs._

_"Sir?" she said when she approached him and he'd failed to hear her._

_Startled, his head shot up and his heart began to beat faster as he waited to hear April's status._

_As she sat down beside him and preceded to fill him in, he tried in vain to absorb what she was trying to tell him. The words 'miscarriage,' and 'not far along' finally managed to penetrate his muddled brain and he had to ask her three times to repeat herself before the words finally sunk in._

_Watching him, she grew concerned and asked him if he was okay. Nodding dumbly, he mumbled yes, still too stunned by what Betsy had just told him._

_April. Pregnant._

_The words kept floating around in his head and he had to constantly remind himself that he was wrong. She had been pregnant. She'd been carrying his child for about a month, according to Betsy. The little life had been growing inside of her for a month and he'd never known. He doubted that she had known either. And, now it was gone, he thought staring down at the blood staining the lower half of his t-shirt. _

* * *

It bothered her dwelling on it constantly. There was always something that triggered it and she'd find herself involuntarily reliving it all over again. All she wanted was to forget.

It hurt to think about it. Remembering the pain, the strange feeling of loss she'd experienced when he had told her she'd miscarried. Up until that moment, she hadn't even realized she'd been pregnant. She'd been completely oblivious to the tiny life slowly growing inside of her. But, the strange feeling of emptiness that had washed over her when he'd told her was overwhelming.

She'd never felt so small and alone.

It would have been so easy to throw herself in his arms and have him take away her pain, to let him be the strong one. But she'd chosen to close herself off instead.

She pushed him away.

* * *

_"April?" he asked when she failed to respond. "April, are you okay?" he asked, moving to place a hand on her shoulder. He flinched when he saw her move back from his touch as though burned._

_Scoffing lightly, knowing he was an idiot to expect anything less from her, he turned around, leaving her behind. The guilt filled space between them for the last weeks reached its breaking point. He was done. Out._

_Snapping out of her trance, she reached an arm out to stop him. "Phil, wait. I.. "_

_"No. Forget it. You've made it perfectly clear you don't want anything to do with me. I don't have feelings right or if I do they certainly don't matter. It doesn't matter that I lost my kid, too." _

* * *

If she closed his eyes, she could still feel him beside her. If she really concentrated, she could still hear their laughter and playful banter in the otherwise silent apartment. If she really tried, she would still have him and they`d be together. She pushed him, hurt him way to much for him to forgive as grief wrapped her in her own little world. So as he slept on his side of the bed, away from her. She kissed him goodnight and left without a goodbye.

So they`d go their separate ways. The golden boy and his crazy princess are no more.

She looked around the bare empty apartment. All his stuff gone. All her stuff gone.

She`d leave this apartment. Where she lost their baby. Where they lost each other.

Sometimes life just seems like chapters of goodbyes.

* * *

**This was hard to write. I hope no one goes through that, having to lose a child is horrific. It seemed like a reason for them to break up other than cheating or whatever. Maybe when they healed they can get back together.** **This AJ and Punk still have things to do in this Fic. **

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	9. I is for IceCream

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**I is for IceCream**

Sun. Hot. Sweat.

Punk was never one to be among crowds.

Yet, here he was, sitting on a bench under the scorching sun, frying his brains out. Waiting for the set to be open. Crappy communication led many superstars to arrive an hour early to shoot the new WWE commercial annoucing Raw will be a 3 hours show starting at 8.

Scowling, his eyes traveled from left to right, looking at his surroundings, quite uninterested. Until his attention fell upon a certain someone.

To his side was the dubbed 'Crazy Chick' AJ, eating an ice cream that looked far too sweet to his taste.

Cone. Chocolate. Melting.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach rumbling.

Moist lips smeared with rich chocolate. Sticky droplets of melted cream dripped down the waffle cone, traveling down the her thin wrist.

She seemed to be enjoying her ice cream quite a bit, unable to notice the mess she was making. Leave it to AJ to find an Ice Cream stand in the middle of nowhere. How could an 25 something girl eat ice cream like a baby? Only she could.

Licking his dry and chapped lips, he became deliriously hungry. Was it the ice cream? Or was it her?

* * *

"You need a ride?"

He had to muffle his laugh when she jumped, clearly not paying attention to her surroundings. He was the last one to leave, and after 6 hours of filming he was ready to drop dead. He was tired, sweaty, hungry and pissed off. Trying for the last 6 hours to get the image of a hot woman licking Ice cream in the heated sun and not able to act on his urges was frustrating.

To be honest he had missed doing segments with her, after MITB Creative had him move on into a renewed feud with John, and turning him into a much hated champion. He did his best work while being bad anyways, but it meant he was out of the crazy triangle with Daniel and her.

She was always unpredictable as AJ and as her 'Crazy Chick' persona and he loved that. Predictable was boring. She had a habit of going off script just like him and while his were events altering hers were downplayed to play with whomever was lucky enough to be tapping with her. She had one upped him several times. The most recent was slipping him the tongue on what was supposed to be PG rated program and none was the wiser. Except him. And never one to be teased, his own slipped past her surprised lips, tugging her closer; his title standing between himself and bringing her flush against him. Scott 'Colt' and Luke poking fun at the goofy look on his face as she pulled away. He still was the butt of teasing and jokes from the due, especially when Scott ran into AJ the same night she was scripted to propose to him.

* * *

_"Is this the crazy chick that's making Punk's life so interesting right now?" a soft smile let his face as Colt draped an arm casually on her shoulder, tugging her small frame closer. Colt `s smile mirrored his own as she threw her head back, a laugh bubbling through her lips. _

_"Any surprises for tonight show?" _

_"It`s not everyday you get to propose to man on national TV. See you out there." she walked away both men staring at her retreating back._

_"Dude, you know how to pick 'em."_

_"Shut up."_

* * *

"I... I was ...ahh I just.."

"Spit it out." while his tune was in no way harsh, guilt filled him when she flinched. He grunted darkly under his breath as he made his way to her. This was the second time he caused her eyes to fill with tears. This time and when he won in a video game last month.

Her hand fumbled with the hem of her shirt, wrinkling the once smooth garment. Eyes wandered here and there as she fidgeted around before placing her attention back on him.

_Nervous aren't you?_

Lips curving into a faint smile, Punk remained quiet as he waited for the her to speak.

"U-Um…"

_Cute._

"Punk…"

_Yes?_

"Do you w-want some i-ice ceam too?"

Still not speaking, he nodded his head, amused at how shy and embarrassed the she could get. Not that it was new.

"O-ok, I-I'll go get-"

Sealing her quivering lips, he kissed the her, stopping her mid-sentence. Running his tongue over pink lips, he tasted the sweet chocolate, wiping her mouth clean. It was delicious and he starved for more, nibbling on her sugary lips.

Pulling back, he stared at the dazed girl who had been completely caught off guard. Her cheeks were a rosy pink and lips moist with a tint of his saliva hanging off the bottom of her lips.

Tugging her just slightly forward, he leaned down and pressed his lips against the smooth skin of her chin where melted ice cream smeared the tanned skin, landing a gentle kiss. Sticking his tongue out, he ran it down, following the trail of melted cream, licking it up.

"S-Stop!"

And he pulled away, dropping the ice cream on the ground.

"A-Ah! T-the ice cream…"

Both looked down towards the fallen dessert as it lay there on the cement, melting into a tiny puddle.

"I'll buy you a new one."

Turning her face towards him, her eyes brightened, her sullen expression disappearing.

"Really?"

"Let's get a carton full." He decided. He wanted her.

"E-Eh? I-I only want a cone."

And then, her eyes darkened as she saw a faint smirk. "Y-You d-don't mean?"

_She's catching on._

"I could."

* * *

"No more!"

She cried, tears glistening in the corner of her eyes as she pleaded the man to stop. Ignoring, her continued to thrust inside her hot wet body while pouring ice cream onto her pink nipples.

"It's cold!"

Indeed, it was cold. But he enjoyed it because every time he did that, she would tighten all the while trembling sweetly underneath him. It was hot.

"Oh GOD baby… Oh yeah"

Her moaning made him fuck her even harder. He slid his cock in and out in quick successions until he finally came, filling her insides with warm milky fluid.

Pulling out, he stared at the exhausted woman, examining every inch of her body. Chest was smeared with melted ice cream. Nipples swollen. Lips wet. Hickeys on her neck and collar bone, bright red and visible if she were to wear a low neck t-shirt. Semen seeped out from down below and Punk was satisfied.

Once she saw the empty bucket of ice cream to the side of her hands, she could only think about one thing and one thing only.

_Never mention ice cream in front of AJ Lee again._

* * *

**Anyone got ideas for 'P' , 'Q' and 'X'?**

**Enjoy this :)**


	10. J is for Jingle

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**J is for Jingle:**

"They done yet?"

"No, jeez you`re worst than your own daughter. Sit still." She slapped his hand away as he reached for one."They`re cooling off. Now go see what Abbie is up to now, I don't like the silence." She pecked him on the nose, hoping to pacify him, giving him a shove out of the kitchen.

"I don't know why I put up with it." pouting, well trying to and failing.

She untied the apron, going around the counter to his sulking frame, still having hard time believing how well adjusted to domestic life. Him the anti-hero, filter lacking, tattooed blunt man and her the shy nervous crazy nerdy girl. She reached, squeezing his butt as she nipped on his pulse point. "Go now and you may get another kind of special cookie. If you are a good boy." She slapped his perky behind, going back to the oven.

"God you`re evil. How am I supposed to face my daughter with a hard on?"

She made a kissy face, laughing when he went through the hallway to the living area.

"Men are so easy." taking a cooling cookie from the tray humming as she did.

* * *

"You`re just as evil as your mother." his voice startled the quiet busy girl. Her eyes staring wide, bright and innocent, her pouty mouth opening like an adorable little fish. 'Busted' was written across her chubby face. She had Ringo, the one year old husky, in a clutch, her chubby hand wrapping around his tail stilling him, the other trying to stuff him in a big red sack. And Ringo being the loyal friend who was there since her birth and seriously loved her was putting up with her antics.

The dog whimpered pitifully as he passed him, going for AJ for much needed love and comfort after having to put up with her evil spawn, one he loved to death.

"Wanna help Daddy finish this?" He scooped up the cunning girl, holding out a box of ornaments, allowing her to pick which one to put first. It was her official first Christmas, not counting then one where she was a month old. She was aware of her surroundings, happy with all the lights and bright colors and sparkling wrapping paper.

"I`ll get that." he shouted, putting the empty box, walking to the door with Abbie perched high. No soon than he opened the door, he was surrounded with sea of women that would make any man smug. But he knew they didn't even see him. The proof was taking Abbie, all following inside not even saying a crappy hello.

Boxes and bags filled his hand, a jacket thrown over his head as Colt followed inside, pulling his Santa costume as he went.

"Yeah, I am fine thanks for asking."

His friend looked at him adjusting the white beard "Yeah we know."

He was wrong. Abbie was more evil than her mother.

* * *

He still could remember the day from almost a year ago when he found Abbie`s infatuation with John and his fruity pebbles shirt and bright colors. Now Abbie was a year and a month old, and still pretty much in love with man, the last time she saw him was a month ago at her birthday party. So he expected nothing out of the ordinary when AJ invited John to their get together.

Again, she proved him wrong. If the scene before him was any indication.

John`s eyes were squeezed shut, obviously in pain, his face red twisted in agony, Abbie held before him as far as possible, looking like a boss. Like she didn't just kick her favorite idol in the family jewels, hard enough that he might feel them in his throat. The room was silent taking in the scene before eurpting into fit of laughter and snorting, AJ rushing to take Abbie so John could 'handle his business'.

"Dada." her hands reached for him, begging to hold her. His heart twisted violently in his chest and he suspected he might have a heart attack.

Kicking John in the balls and her first word was 'dada'. This Christmas was turning so joyous and merry. He picked up the girl, her hand going around his neck tight, hiding her face.

"I can believe Abbie decked John."

"Sending your daughter to fight your battles, Punk."

"I cant believe she said 'dada' I carry her for nine months and this is what I get."

He tuned out the noise, walking to the kitchen.

He picked a cooling cookie, breaking it in half, one for him and the other for her, Ringo licking the crumbles on the floor.

"This is the best gift, Abbie. Merry Christmas."

_No one insulted her daddy, especially not a fruity pebbles poop head like John._

* * *

__**Punk`s kid through and through.**

**Felt kinda in the spirit for a Christmas shot, dont ask :P**

**Thanks to all reviewers and supporter of my stories and thanks to the one who PM`ed me with ideas **

**Enjoy :)**


	11. K is for Kink

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

Thanks goes to Maizeanbluekid, who suggested the plot for this one shot. Many thanks

* * *

**K is for Kink:**

She looked at the lump under the sheet, moving slightly before settling again. Her hand felt around for a bit, until she reached a soft firm perky globe, biting her lip to keep a nervous giggle from escaping she pinched the skin, delighted with his yelp of surprise. A shaven head poked out of the sheet at the end of bed, disoriented taking in the world he joined in.

"Aaah I've created a monster."

Green eyes scowled at her over his shoulder, irritated for the interruption before going back to what he was engrossed in earlier. "Silence woman." his voice stern for a second before he snickered as she settled against the mattress, like a scolded child.

He held the feast closer to his chest, eyes sparkling, and evil grin twisted his lips as he looked back at her. "My precious." his voice hissing, resembling the one of Gollum as he talked about his ring.

"I am lonely up here. And lonely down there." her hand pointed to her lower body, to an area that required immediate attention. Her lips were set in the perfect pout, eyes drawn sad much like a kicked puppy would, she was holding nothing back; making it harder to say no to her.

"I cant seem to pull myself away from these toes." he groaned pulling the said limbs closer again, burying his face, growling at how silly he was acting. The ten small limbs were painted bubble gum pink, wiggling enticingly begging to be ravished.

Her body tensed as he brushed his knuckles over the back of her foot. She squirmed in her place, her teeth biting her lower lip to keep from blurting something out. When his teeth closed around her big toe, biting the flesh, soothing with his tongue, a sudden laugh escaped her. From the corner of his eyes he saw her shoulders shake, and he ran his finger over the flesh again, testing. She snatched her foot away. So she was ticklish, interesting.

* * *

"Ahh stop...oh haha stop it please." her voice wheezed as she squirmed trying to get away from his attacking fingers. "Uncle." He shook his head, still holding them hostage, he was wasn't tickling her per say, he was merely brushing slightly over her skin. Her eyes shone of tears, one of carelessness and happiness.

"I`ll stop, but I gotta do some listing and I need these little suckers, do you trust me?"

"NO!" she huffed "Yes" after he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Now I gotta list down some things that we have to do in our life."

Taking his son to a Cubs game.

Scaring boys away from his daughter.

AJ learning how to make cupcakes.

Him learning how tie a braid.

Birthdays.

Proms.

Get along with AJ`s dog, Ringo.

Giving away his daughter at her wedding.

* * *

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and breathed greedily in the scent of her hair and heated skin. The same smell that tortured him whenever he caught a whiff of the vanilla and honeyed aroma and kept him awake, and aroused .

His hand slid across her leg and trailed it up towards her thigh, raising it higher around his waist; giving himself more room to go deeper and to push harder into her as she withered and moaned underneath him. As the angle of his thrusts changed so was the rhythm they had set up at the beginning, becoming more hurried, more frenzied and more satisfying to both. The other hand pushed harder into the mattress next to her head as he kept himself in check, the vein in his neck popping out from the efforts

She moaned low in her throat, her manicured hand curled at his shoulder blade trying to hold on for dear life, her fingernails dug into his skin and he shivered from the pleasurable pain it gave him. Her other hand found its way from around his waist to his chest to caress his tensed jaw tenderly beckoning him to let go.

Her breasts were rubbing against his chest, her nipples creating a line of fire and the friction was unbearable. Raising his head up, he looked down on her and the haze of the passion cleared a bit as he tried to memorize how she looked all without stopping his movement within her.

Her dark hair was sprawled across the bed, lips bruised and swollen from the constant kissing and beads of sweat coated her forehead but what caught his attention was her eyes. Her eyes were wide open, watching him, filled with lust and passion and most of all, they were loving and vulnerable .

His head lowered agonizingly slow to hers, pink lips parted slightly as green eyes hungrily ravished her alive. She moaned softly when they finally reached hers and touched , the tears she worked to hold finally found freedom on her cheeks and mingled with their molded lips. He didn't stop his kiss, his head titled to the side to deepen it and her lips opened under his to allow him to blunder into the depth of her mouth. Her lungs burned for the need to breath yet she opened herself lips, heart and soul without a question from him or hesitation from her.

The sound of his name being said in a needy moan was his undoing, his movements lost its regularity and became almost sloppy, and then he felt it as hot white light exploded behind his tightly shut lids as he followed her over the edge.

"Happy Anniversary. I love you"

"I love you too."

* * *

**Today is a special day. 5 months ago on July,3 History was made as WWE Champion for 348 days CM Punk and former General Manger of Raw and in my opinion The WWE Divas Champion (Vickie does not exist in my world) AJ Lee gave us One True love kiss. **

** watch?v=CfbAVu8EVXM **

**'You`re Welcome' :P What? I kinda like Damien Sandow**

**Enjoy both the one shot and the video.**

**Again Thanks a bunch to Maizeanbluekid :)**

**Dont forget to review :D**


	12. L is for Lies

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**I just really want to know what happened after she went to the 'room' which we all know it was Punk`s.**

* * *

She glanced back and forth in the dimly lit deserted hallway, doing her usual routine of checking for people or any other hotel staff. Finding none she moved, stopping two doors away from her own room, knuckles knocking softly on the wood. She felt like she was watched so she glanced at both sides hoping to spy anything out of the ordinary before knocking again hurriedly and impatiently. Seconds latter it swung open and she swiftly stepped in not wanting to be out any longer where anyone could catch her wandering hallway at midnight in bathrobes, probably going for a booty call.

And that wasn't far from the truth.

She headed further in the dark room, the light coming from the TV casting a dim glow around the room, giving an eerie feeling. The sheets of the bed wrinkled lightly in the shape of his body where he had been laying. She walked to the window, the twinkling lights mesmerizing her as they sparkled through the light fog that descended upon the city.

She froze when he crowded against her back, long fingers trailing slowly down the soft edges of the collar, down and down, as his head craned over her shoulder. A slight throb between her legs as they neared her breasts, her heart thudding wildly in her chest. She turned around, his heaving naked chest in direct line of sight of her hungry gaze, the colorful designs dancing across his smooth skin dazzled her, leaving her spell bounded, unconsciously her fingers followed what her eyes were doing. It felt like she was out of her body, looking down on them in their own little world.

"I want one." She kept her head slightly lowered, her eyes only on what she was doing.

His head was bowed so close to hers, his breath touching her ear lightly. She could feel herself flush slightly, and knew that there was no way she could hide her reaction. His thoughts running wild, her skin was flawless a blank canvas to an artist, and he could imagine the dark design blending with the smooth skin, running his fingers over it, licking , biting, worshiping.

His mouth was hard, demanding.

He ground her lips back against her teeth, until she gasped. The moment, her mouth opened, he plundered. His tongue slipped in and raked over the roof of her mouth. The sensation was so erotic that she sank even more against him.

He raised his knee up between her legs and pressed almost ruthlessly. She moaned heavily at the friction. His heart was hammering in his chest, as he released her mouth and trailed kisses on her jaw. His other hand came up, and encircled her throat in a gesture of possession and dominance, wanting her to surrender to him. Yet the hold remained gentle, ready to surrender to her as well. And suddenly her grabbed both of her legs from under her and pulled them to wrap around his waist, his obvious erection straining between them. She liked knowing that she had to cling to him, her arms suddenly coming to wrap under his arms and over his shoulders. She reveled in the fact that it was his fingers tangled in her hair, tugging until she had to arch her head back and let him devour her vulnerable neck.

She wanted him to…her mind couldn't come up with any coherent answers, just a swirl of emotions that amounted to one thing: She wanted him.

_All_ of him. Body, heart, mind, and soul. Just like he owned every inch of her just now. Every thought, every breath, every gasp, every beat of her heart belonged to him.

It hit her like a flash of lightning…she _loved_ him. And she wanted him to love her back.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and only his tightened grip kept her from crashing back against the wall. He lowered them, slowly, the rest of the way to the bed, and she follow him down, straddling him, his fingers tangling in her dark hair, his hips arching up to meet hers as she straddled him, her mouth hungry and demanding. When she released her hold on his front, he collapsed backwards. She blushed, sitting back against his hips.

"Phill-"

"Gimme a minute," His breathing was ragged and it only took her another moment, a slight pause, and a slow roll of her hips to realize what exactly it was she was pressing against.

"Fuck, April, don't _move_!" He grunted, his teeth gritting together,his eyes moved over her thighs in dark appreciation, his hands gripped her knees, slid slowly up the length of her thighs. The feel of the belt being tugged made her thighs tighten at his side. Her head fell back, her eyes closing, as he pushed the robe away from her body.

"Jesus, baby." He sounded pained. It was too easy to twist and lay her back into the mattress, to let his eyes rove appreciatively over her. For him to collapse, gently, back into her with a groan, letting his hand trail down the warm skin of her side and across the smooth skin of her tanned skin, holding her leg up around his waist. To move his mouth back over hers and draw those noises from her.

He pressed an open-mouthed almost nipping, kiss, on the tight skin above her heart. She shifted more fully against him, her knees sliding up around him, circling him, hard edges molded with soft curves perfectly.

He pulled back for a moment, looking down at her. She was trembling in his arms, lips swollen from his kisses, eyelids fluttering. Her eyes opened slowly and met his; beneath heavy lids and thick lashes, so dilated with pleasure they were almost black. He closed his eyes, taking in several deep breaths in an effort to regain control.

* * *

They stood at opposite ends, same as every night for the past months. The only time they were not at odds with each other was in his bed. No doubt he saw the evidence that Vickie showed the world, her decked in a white bathrobe, heading into a hotel room. His.

She twisted to find John closing on her, coming to her 'rescue' from Dolph`s words and taunting And she tried to ignore the holes burning her back as she walked away, John`s comforting words barely registering. A bile rising in her mouth, 'whore', 'slut', 'skank' swimming around in her mind. While all of this was just for show, just lies, the affair, the taunting and the scathing words from Vickie and Dolph. That part of the footage, catching her going into his room, was very much real.

* * *

She slid down the closed door, to sit on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. Eyes wide, she shakily locked the door.

"AJ."

She breathed, lungs burning.

"Open up." he banged on the door. The handled rattled for a while and the banging resumed.

Tears pooled and fell all too quickly. She rubbed a hand over her heart. It was clenching so much, too hard and beating so fast she thought she`s having a heart attack. She banged her head against the door, a grimace marring her face, her eyes shut forcefully as she rode out the pain.

She wanted to scream until her voice was hoarse. Until her legs give out, until this pain in her chest faded away. But all she could muster was a whimper of pain.

* * *

**I really hate the creative team of WWE, making divas into sluts. Ironic how uncreative the creative team is really is.**

**Enjoy this :D**


	13. M is for Marriage

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

How hard can it be to stand aside and watch the woman you love say 'I do' to another man.

* * *

**M is for Marriage**

"Marriage is a sacred union," AJ said mockingly.

She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Dresses really weren't her thing. She could pull them off, and she knew she looked damn good in one more than half the time. Didn't mean she liked them. Yet this one pissed her off more than any other she ever put on. As far as fairytale wedding dresses went, this one was just as beautiful, yet the problem wasn't really with the dress, it was who she was wearing it for, or rather who she was NOT wearing it for. She rolled her shoulders as she arranged her hair, making faces at herself. "Never should have told him yes."

"You can still tell him no," a voice said from the doorway.

She blinked the sight of him, and then frowned.

He looked gorgeous.

Her heart actually did little flip flops. Maybe stopped for more than a single beat.

He stepped out into view fully decked out in a simple, elegant black tuxedo. It fit his shoulders perfectly, and tailored down his narrow waist, and long lean legs. He followed her frown, tentatively and indicated with a sheepish gesture towards the ribbons of his bowtie that hung around his neck. "Do you think you could…?"

She nodded slightly, then stood before him, reaching to tie the bow around his neck. Her fingers were shaking slightly, and she hoped that he didn't notice. She kept her head slightly lowered, her eyes only on what she was doing.

"You look beautiful," he murmured against her ear. Her dress floated around her ankles in soft waves. It had a halter top, with layers of the crepe-like material intricately woven into a fitted design that accentuated her curves. It also left her back bare all the way to the dip of her spine at the small of her back.

"You don't have to say that," she sighed against him, tugging at his bow tie to even out each side.

"You don't believe me?"

She shrugged lightly, and he sighed. "Fine, don't believe me."

"Well, if it's any consolation, you look almost as pretty as me," she offered with a small smile.

He gave her a long once over. His look changed to one of concern. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I'm fine," she said, then sighed at her reflection. "My hair won't do what it's supposed to," she whined.

He slapped her hands lightly from her hair. "You're making yourself look worse than normal." He grinned when she hit him. "Here, simple, just pin it back. No one will care."

"Really?"

"If they do, I'll punch them." He stepped away from her. "This is a mistake, AJ." Her eyes training back to the mirror as he left the room.

That uneasy feeling that had been plaguing her all day gripped her again. She was becoming more nervous by the minute, now wondering if she were, indeed making a huge mistake.

"It's too late now AJ," she chastised herself, recalling the church full of people. Pulling out now would not only hurt Trent, but cause him unparalleled embarrassment. She took a shaky breath and wiped at a single tear.

* * *

He sat toward the back, near the door. Friends he knew, some he didn't and her family filled the small cozy church. He saw Daniel look at him over his shoulder, eyes questioning him not why he was here but why there was a wedding in the first place.

He never thought, well any of them, that AJ will be the first one to marry while other girls on the rooster well into their thirties haven't. It all came as a surprise, a month ago she was single, and now she was to be wed. He just never thought he`d be in this position sitting in the back rather than be the one waiting for her at the alter. Leave it to him to go and fall in love with his best friend.

Now, here he stood, watching as wedding guests filled the Church. He was sick to his stomach, totally upset that AJ was determined to go through with this farce of a wedding. He narrowed his eyes jealousy at the thought of her walking down that aisle looking absolutely beautiful for another man.

He noticed the doors of the church close. It was almost time.

* * *

"...speak now or forever hold your peace." the minister`s word rang through the church, echoing painfully in his head. John, Daniel, Kofi and Kaitlyn all looked at him, as if willing him to do something. Anything. But he sat, tongue tied, frozen as Trent placed the ring on her finger.

He didn't know he had ran until he felt the fresh air fill his lungs. It was like a flood of flames had taken up residence inside his throat, the worst of the burn concentrated within his belly.

He turned around just in time to catch a blurring white tackling him to the ground, small angry fists pounding on his chest. His eyes were tightly shut, feeling if opened them she would disappear.

"Sometimes, you have to control your own destiny."

* * *

**Really short but I kinda liked it *shrug* **

**What about you ?**


	14. N is for Name

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

She lay in the hospital bed with her eyes closed, completely exhausted, as she waited for the nurse to bring back their baby girl. He gently stroked her hair, while their daughter was being examined, weighed, and cleaned up. The new family drove to the hospital after the paramedics cleared them to go.

"Look who has returned," the doctor chirped happily as the nurse smiled and came forward with their daughter. The nurse then placed the little girl in her mommy's arms as AJ's heart swelled with an abundance of love.

"She is perfectly healthy." The doctor then exchanged smiles with AJ, both recalling AJ's many concerns during her pregnancy. "You see, I told you, you have a beautiful, healthy child. Good job Mom," the doctor praised as AJ beamed.

"Yeah, you were right, she surprised us by being a girl though" AJ admitted softly as she glanced down to examine her daughter closely. She carefully opened the snug little blanket and examined fingers and toes before taking in the baby's gorgeous features. She was so beautiful and AJ was in awe that she had helped to create such a precious little creature. She then gently leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her baby's forehead.

Phil was also studying his daughter, totally blown away by her. He was overcome with emotion as he watched mother and child. His child with the woman he loved more than anything.

The doctor viewed the couple for a few minutes before clearing her throat. "Well, I will leave you two alone to get acquainted with your daughter. The nurse will be back shortly so that you can get started on breastfeeding." She then chuckled before adding. "I guarantee you that this little one will be ready to feed shortly." She then took her leave as Phil and AJ bonded with their child.

Just as AJ had done, Punk leaned forward and placed a loving kiss on his daughter's forehead as the little girl reacted; opening her eyes to give her parent's their first glimpse into familiar brilliant green gems. AJ was the first to comment, her emotions starting to get the better of her.

"It looks like she's inherited daddy's eyes," she whispered in a hushed tone as she lovingly touched wisps of her child's light brown hair. Punk was too choked up to speak, a few tears stinging his eyes. As far as he could see, it was the only prominent feature their child had inherited from either of them. Their daughter was definitely her own person as she had inherited a mixture of the best of both of them.

"Well what are we gonna name you, young lady huh?" she cooed softly to the small bundle, making room for him to sit at the edge of the bed, his head resting on her shoulder viewing the living breathing baby, one who was small, helpless and totally dependent on them. His heart swelled and his gut clenched, the nagging fear that haunted him since AJ broke the news of being pregnant returned full force.

Will he be destined to become like his father? neglectful, emotionally abusive mess.

"You`re not him." her hand clasped his, squeezing comfortingly, like always knowing what bothered him without him uttering a single word.

"How can you be so sure? That I wont hurt her, or you?" While he knew deep down he wont be able to hurt his flesh and blood, but 30 years of unhealed scarring and anger toward his biological parents dwelling inside refusing to be diminished.

"Because I trust you. 'No past action dictating my future' remember. So don`t let him ruin this for you. For us."

He sniffed, rolling his eyes at how emotionally sappy she can make him become. "So any ideas for a name?"

She shook her head, a scowl marring her face and he remember how hard was for her to pick out a name when they were sure their girl was a boy. Drawing one out of a thin air seemed like an impossible task at the moment.

"We can always call her Punkette?" Glare "Baby Brooks?" A pinch "Punklee?"

Well look like the raging hormones weren't tied to being pregnant as AJ was currently showing him. Lips trembling, bright tears filling her eyes to the brim.

"What kind of mother I am? I don't have a name for my own baby" she wailed much to his panic and fear. He gathered her in his arms, mindful to the quiet bundle her eyes barely open watching her mess of mum and dad. Suddenly he pitied the kid, she was surrounded by a weepy mother and a father who was ready to pee himself from fear.

"Abbie!" he screamed the name, easing her back to look at her.

"What?"

"Abbie" he repeated, breathing out the name "I kinda looked at a couple of girl`s name" he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed to doing such a thing.

"I want her to have a name with meaning. As well as something to distinguish her as her own person. What does Abbie mean?"

"It means Father`s Joy that's what she is to me."

"Abbie," She said several times, letting it roll off his tongue liking the name the more she said it.

* * *

"I think this little one wants her daddy to hold her," she invited softly as Punk gave her an exuberant smile. He gently gathered his child into his arms, feeling that overwhelming love and protectiveness feeling.

AJ observed father and daughter closely, seeing how impacted Punk was by their precious child. She was touched as she watched the loving exchange. She could already see that Punk would be one hell of a great father to their child. She watched as Punk lowered himself into one of the hospital room chairs and commenced to do some personal bonding with his baby girl.

"Hey Abbie, welcome into this big old world." Punk cradled his daughter as he bent and gently kissed his girl. "I love you so much, baby." He then closed his eyes as he held the baby close, reveling in the incredible connection. Just like with her mother, Punk wanted Abbie with him always. Would he ever be able to look at her and not cry?

* * *

**I have to say this, I recently read 'What lies beneath' for xLifeFullOfLaughterx and found out her OC was named Abbie Rose as her ring name, and she was a romantic interest to Punk. And here Abbie Rose is his daughter. Caused me to laugh and be slightly uncomfortable.**

**I didn't know she used that name though so Sorry if it felt like I stole the name. Honest, disturbing mistake :P**

** Enjoy this and sorry again to the author and my readers :)**


	15. O is for Orange

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**O is for Orange**

He shifted in his seat, hoping no one would pay attention to his movements. The large table with more than a dozen of superstars and divas flowed with chatters, laughter and conversation, so he doubted anyone was focusing on him. In any other night he demanded to be the center of attention, it just came naturally to him but tonight he found himself happy to be neglected.

Almost two hours later, he could still feel her lips on his. Soft and demanding, she had knocked the script off of his head, pulled him into her as she wove her web of passion around him. He hadn't anticipated how much it would affect him and how much he was still thinking about it, imagining it, replaying it over and over again, yet he would be lying if he said he hadn't been excited by the notion; giddy in fact. Two months of flirting, of eye fucking and building tension had accumulated to give him his first real kiss, not the one where she pushed him through a table afterward, but the one where lips touched, tongues danced and hands touched, not to mention the one where he was left with a hard on, on national TV. Not very PG-ish.

He resisted the urge to trace his tingling lips, phantom sensations of hers dancing across the skin, stirring his desires to taste her again. And with her sitting across from him, so easily within reach, where he could swipe the table clean, bring her to devour, it was close to impossible to resist doing just that.

The glossed full lips closed around the slice of fruit, sucking lightly before chewing thoroughly, and he imagined those lips wrapped around him, tongue swirling, breath burning and hands brushing so erotically driving him to brink of insanity and incoherent state until he couldn't form a word, mind numb with sensations, dazed from her perfectly planned assault.

His eyes following her hand at her neck,licking his lips slightly, she moved her hand down across her throat and his eyes followed it again, his voice deeper than ever, that slightly raspy sound making her body tingle. She moved the glass slowly towards her mouth,pressing the outside against her neck to cool herself off and he'd give anything right now to trade places with that glass.

* * *

She felt a warm flush come over her, starting at the bottom of her feet, working its way up to her face, his eyes seemed to be looking right through her, his voice deep with a slight rough edge that caused her toes to curl. She brought her hand to her neck, pushing her hair off the back of it, was she imagining the way he was looking at her?

She felt naked under his heavy gaze. His eyes had that glassy look, looking to be millions of miles away, in his own world, one she felt she was being thoroughly and completely pleasured and satisfied.

She knew if she decided to give in the promises he unconsciously held in his eyes, ones of carnal pleasure and fleshy delights, she`d be in a night to remember. Like any other sane girl, she was attracted to him as he had that aura about him, much like the fire as it attracted moths despite the fact that it`ll burn them if they got too close. And she had heard the rumors both when he did a commentary on NXT and when she joined the main rooster. Rumors of how _good_ he is in bed, yet how dismissive he got after, how he knew how to work a woman`s body to how he knew how to break a woman`s heart. So not wanting to get in trouble just because she fancied herself a night with that beast of a man, she stayed clear of him, becoming harder after they placed her with Daniel whom she became friends with quickly and when he invited her to hang out after work, as his friend he was there, a constant reminder of how great he looked and how smart and respectful he was, and it only became worse after she was thrown into the building rivalry between him and Daniel.

As she spent time with him, they built a tentative friendship, finding common ground in their love for comics, video games and being die hard wrestling fans. And while he ticked her off with his smart ass remarks and wise cracks jokes, she adored the idea of having someone challenge her and keep her interest piqued. Lately finding themselves more alone than not, Daniel and Kofi missing from their meetings and in any other show they`d find themselves at a diner or hanging out at gym at an ungodly hour but after tonight she didn't trust herself to be left alone with him. And from the looks he was sending her he wouldn't have put much resistance if she did anything and may be the one to initiate a long over due of hard night of fucking.

She sucked at another slice of orange from the fruit salad she ordered, completely missing him gulp, eyes zeroing on her movements.

* * *

Her smile dropped as she relived the sight of him fucking her madly while hissing that he owned her.

A rough finger tapped her under the chin, bringing her back. She saw his questioning gaze. "You okay?" he asked.

_Say you're mine, baby._

She nodded, her eyes not leaving his tender stare. Her serious expression was starting to worry him. "AJ? what is it?"

They were in his car heading back to the hotel to, when he offered her a ride she hesitantly accepted, wary of what can happen in the time it took to get to the hotel. But now they were parked near a secluded area near a park, all because she avoided his gaze and wouldnt say more than two words.

"If I ask you to do something, will you do it?" _Please say no _

"Ah yeah sure, ask away." _Fuck, she didnt count on him agreeing. _

"Push your seat all the way back," she ordered huskily.

"Why?"

"No questions," she said. "Just do it."

"Think you can boss me around, little rookie?"

She smirked as he did it anyway, pulling the lever and putting a roomy three feet of space at his feet. "I can do better than that."

She crawled towards him, dropping a wet kiss on his lips as she levered partially into his lap before settling her knees on the floor between his legs. He leaned forward and down, preserving their kiss as she shifted low, just under the window's line of sight.

"What are you doing?" he murmured against her lips.

"We're co-wrokers," she whispered dramatically. "We can't afford to let people see us kissing."

"What can we afford?" His smile disappeared and he hissed as she massaged him through his pants.

She smiled as she felt him grow rapidly under her hand. "You'd be surprised."

She unzipped and unbuttoned everything in her path over his stuttering questions, which she happily destroyed the moment her lips brushed his shaft. Suddenly his questions turned into slightly less articulate…

She took him deep and made him groan harshly before licking back up. She released him with a pop as hands under her arms pulled her up to sit on his lap, lips finding hers, tasting her for the second time that night.

Crawling over the seats she spread herself across the backseats of the car in invitation. His smile was devilish. He followed her back, spreading himself over her sprawled form. The car was still cramped but it didn't matter. His cock throbbed against her thigh as he bent down to kiss her once again, the tangy taste of the fruit lingering on her tongue and moaned when he tasted it with his tongue.

* * *

She whimpered softly as her heart threatened to burst at the sensations that washed over her. She nearly melted into the kiss .His lips moved against hers expertly, but his hands trembled at her waist before beginning a slow journey up her back.

He slowed the kiss, probing her mouth with his tongue, wrenching every sensation he could. Her skin became super sensitive. She could feel the smooth lines of the leather seats. His jeans stroked the inside of her thighs. His soft cotton shirt slid against her silk covered breasts. Every ounce of her being was steeped in sensation. Nothing mattered but the feel of him. The feel of his hands on her skin. His fingers wrapped in her hair. His lips against her own.

She tentatively let herself rest against him. It was delicious. Her breasts, that ached with a want unknown to her, were somewhat satisfied by the hard planes of his chest. The hard ridge of his arousal nestled against her cleft, drawing a startled gasp of relief from her. He moaned his own approval as his lips moved to nibble at her neck. His fingers slipped the knot at her nape loose and her shirt sagged against her chest held in place only by tight seal of their bodies.

His hands slipped between them to cup her breasts in his palms. They rested perfectly in his hands. He leaned her back to get a better look at her. The top of her dress fell over the back of his hands, leaving her chest bared to his greedy gaze. The shirt dripped to her hips as his fingers moved to trace the rosy circles of her nipples. She arched her back in wanton display. His head lowered and he caught one of the blushing crests in his mouth and his fingers toyed with the other torrid peak. She gasped and moaned as his tongue lashed against her skin. He devoted his attention equally between the blushing pair. The cool air only heightened the sensation as he switched from one breast to the other ,the heat of his mouth replaced by the cool breeze from the open windows.

The back of her fingers brushed against his erection eliciting an agonized groan from deep within his chest. She pushed at his pants and boxers trying to get them over his hips. His hand caught her wrist.

"Calm down," he whispered in her ear. "Let's just enjoy this."

She relaxed. His lips meandered down one side of her neck then the other, stopping at her shoulder to place a hard kiss in the crevice. His lips moved down her chest, circling around her breasts but never stopping where she needed him the most. A helpless cry of frustration broke past her lips. She was caught on the edge of a pleasure like she'd never known and he refused to let her fall back over the other side. His tongue came out to trace the lines of her stomach , stopping to tease along the edge of her bellybutton. He was hunched over her, his pants half undone, his hair in wild disarray from her fingers, his lips flushed from her kisses. Nothing in her life had ever prepared her for such a truly decadent sight.

She was in utter awe as he pulled his shirt over his head and allowed it to fall carelessly to the floor. She'd known his chest was toned, but the well formed body that was bared to her eyes was more than she had expected. His arms and chest tensed and relaxed as he moved over her once again, pressing his naked skin against her own. They both shuddered in pleasure.

Her sun bronzed skin felt as if it burned. The heat from her skin kept the chill of the night air at bay. His stomach tensed as her thigh bushed against his groin. He wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer. He ran a hand along her thigh again. Her eyes held steady with his. Her eyes were hazy but calm. His finger traced the edge of her panties before slipping inside the thin, lacy covering. His finger graced against the small pearl that controlled her desire. She quivered against him. His thumb circled against the damp lace that covered her as his index finger traced around her center. Again, she shuddered against him. His cock throbbed at her response.

He simply couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure how long he'd lain there, but he suddenly felt awkward. He'd never felt so connected. He didn't feel like asking her to leave, nor did he feel like just rolling over and going to sleep. He wanted to talk to her. Wanted to know her. Wanted something completely out of his reach.

All he was certain of at that moment was ...

Orange was his new favorite fruit.

* * *

**I absolutely love Oranges and It`s been a while since I wrote heated scenes LOL and I was having a hard time finding a random word that begins with an 'O'**

***shrug* hope it`s good.**


	16. P is for Pride

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**P is for Pride:**

**Punk POV (**That`s a lot of P huh)

It may sound cheesy but I know my wife very well. I've had 4 years to get to know her mind, body, and soul. Yes, we were separated for quite some time during those 4 years, but I still knew her, somehow, I felt her and knew when she was hurt, when she was happy, when her heart ached longingly for something she didn't really know or understand.

I know that my wife loves me, trusts me with everything that she's made of. I feel more than just giddy knowing about it, I feel blessed, making me want to shout to the world that this woman is mine and mine alone. I can't get enough of her. Everyday is an adventure whenever I'm with her. Everyday I seem to discover something new and exciting about her; a new freckle on her nose, the way she sometimes pouts when she's thinking, or the way she always and unconsciously plays footsie with me in bed as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

And now, after two years of marriage, I have the confidence to say that I know my wife. Know her so well that I know that she wouldn't go behind my back and cheat on me ...

* * *

It all began this afternoon. As usual, I was in the kitchen making dinner, yes I know how to cook, when the doorbell rang. Lowering the stove temperature , I took off my hat and apron, not wanting to make a fool of myself in front of anyone whether I knew them or not, I quickly made me way to the front as I kneaded a knot on my shoulder with my left hand.

I opened the door.

"Hello," a UPS delivery man greeted brightly in his brown uniform, "Is a Mrs. April Brooks home?"

I shook my head. "My wife's not here at the moment," I replied, noticing a group of women up on a balcony from a building across the street, margaritas in hand and staring at either me or the UPS guy with the brown shorts.

"Oh, well, this package is for her," he said, handing me a box big enough to fit a cordless phone or a tall stack of CD's. "It was scheduled to come in tomorrow, but we figure, the earlier, the better, eh?" he chuckled.

Frowning, I finally took the plain white box.

AJ never said anything about getting any delivery of any sort. "What is it?" I asked, shaking it a bit.

But before he could answer, the box came alive in my grasp. The sound of something vibrating emitting from the package. I stared at it in shock, unable to get a hold of my surprise.

"What the-?" I looked up at UPS Guy in question.

He stared wide-eyed at the simple white package with AJ's name printed neatly on it in bold black letters. I madly shook it again, praying to the Power that be it would somehow turn off just as it had turned on, but instead, the vibrating became stronger and faster.

"Dear God," UPS Guy said, eyes wide as he stared at the box in sick fascination.

Not knowing what to do, I placed it on the floor, snatching the clipboard UPS Guy had in his hand, wanting to sign the needed papers quickly so he'll leave and I can contemplate why AJ decided to buy a vibrator. And if I come up with empty answers, I'd like to brood alone until my wife comes home and explains herself. But both our interests came swiftly down at the package that moved skittishly across the floor, tipping forward and falling on it's side before moving at a pretty impressive speed towards the steps like a little runaway critter in a box. And considering what was inside it, I would guess it kinda was.

I signed the papers and shoved UPS Guy out of my front steps, throwing the clip board after him. Even the sound of a rather loud thump and an "Oof" didn't stop me from slamming the door closed and locking it.

* * *

I grabbed the offending box and shook it frantically. Wanting the damn vibrations to stop.

I abruptly stopped dead on my tracks. A picture of my wife naked and in bed came slashing through my mind like a sudden lightning bolt hitting me on the head or biting me in the ass. It would have been such a pleasant and arousing picture if the image of a vibrator inside her as she writhed in pleasure didn't accompany it.

I held up the box in front of my face and shook it again. I knew it was maddening. I was getting jealous over a vibrator. Yes. A vibrator. A counterfeit phallus that poorly mimics the real thing. It wasn't even alive...

I paused.

'Not literally,' I thought as I frowned down at the box.

I wanted to open it. To see for myself. Knowing my wife, it would either be blue, her favorite color, or . . .

"What the hell am I saying?" I mumbled to myself, wanting to slap my forehead and hit myself numerous times. I did not want to go through the many possibilities of what the damn thing looked like. Blue, brown, made out of silver or gold, even dotted with diamonds , in the end, it was the same thing. A vibrator.

* * *

I reached the kitchen and placed it on the table, wanting to put my mind on something else other than the threat to my manly pride. But as I checked on my roasting potatoes, my attention went straight back to the box dancing across the wooden table like a jittery little elf on a caffeine high. I almost laughed at the picture . . . but didn't.

My interest went back and forth from the boiling pasta noodles and to the evil monstrosity that clattered on my kitchen table. I mean, why, in God's green earth, would AJ want to buy a damn vibrator? Why? It wasn't like I was lacking or denying her anything. I gave my wife something good everyday, and it always ended up with her screaming and clawing at my back like a banshee in heat. Not that it bothered me or anything.

Maybe I didn't have that certain 'edge' anymore. What if AJ now considers me boring in bed? Was that it? What if I've lost my touch?

My wife had gotten a vibrator without consulting me.

I stopped at that.

This was so frustrating. Like she would consult me before buying a vibrator. What was she going to say, "Hey, honey. I wanna try something new. Do you think I can get a vibrator? Something that's a bit bigger than yours and has the boundless stamina of an Energizer Bunny."

I groaned at that thought and rubbed my achy shoulder. Usually I would ask AJ to massage me when she got home, but I wasn't feeling very open and affectionate with my wife at that moment. I can live with the pain just as she would live with the vibrator for the rest of her life. If she ever used that thing, that was it. I was not going to be a substitute if she ran out of batteries.

With a loud growl, I grabbed the offending box, shaking it and slamming my hand against it, wanting the vibrating to stop before my mind went mad and I ended up sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth, my fingers twiddling as I talked about dancing fairies and purple dragons.

And suddenly

It stopped.

I took a deep breath and smiled a bit. But that smile came too quickly when the package started vibrating . . . again. I glared at it, clenching my teeth in anger. I turned and stalked towards the bathroom, flipping on the light.

I gazed at myself in the mirror, placed the box in the sink and began unbuckling my belt. Let's see what this vibrator has that I don't. Shoving my boxers and pants down to my knees, I grabbed the parcel and tore it open with teeth and nails as different thoughts ran through my mind.

What? Did it put up a light show? Did it play romantic exotic music as you got off? Can it make coffee? Can it toast bread?

I stared down at my manhood, noting it's flaccid state. Yeah, it may not be up and ready now, but it will be. It's not like I'm gonna get all hot and bothered with a thought of my wife and a VIBRATOR.

With an eruption of anger, I continued ripping the carton box in shreds, wanting to prove and see for myself that my prick was bigger and better than any bloody vibrator out there known to mankind and . . .

"Baby? You home?" a voice called outside the bathroom door.

"Oh sh . . . "

A knock and then the door burst open, "Phil "

I looked up and found my wife, clutching the brass doorknob and staring at me with wide and shocked eyes.

"Hi," was all I could manage to say.

* * *

Silence . . .

. . . That was then followed by an assortment of laughter and snorting  
"What the hell are you doing?" she whispered hysterically, looking mad enough to throttle me and shove her new 'friend' down my throat.

My anger won out through my embarrassed state. I glared at her. I have been humiliated more than once today and it was all because of her and her God damn vibrator.

"What am I doing?" I held up the box, waving it in front of her face like a little flag, "You bought a vibrator! How do you think I'm supposed to feel about that? Overjoyed? Ecstatic? Do you know how I feel? what this is doing to my pride and-and . . . manhood?" I ended in a breathless whisper.

She glared at me and snatched the box from my grasp. I stared at her as she took out the object inside and shoved it in front of my face. "It's a back massager, Phil" she clarified, waving it return, "I bough it for your shoulder."

I stared at it suspiciously and studied the slightly curved handle and the head that looked more like a tooth brush rather than the head of a penis.

"Oh."

* * *

**Meh**

**What do you think?**

**I never realized how many letters we have in the Alphabets. I just have like another 10 to go. I`ll try to wrap this up quicker than the rest of my stories. But knowing me I`ll just dive into a third :P**

**Make sure to ready 'Masked Confessions' and 'I Have Loved You For So Long' both written by yours truly :D**


	17. Q is for Quick-Chek

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**AN: Thank you RunninOnCrazy for the prompt of this one shot. Hope you like it :D Futuristic glimpse.**

**Just a reminder, they thought they were having a boy, and if you read Daughter, Family and Name, when AJ gave birth it was a girl, the infamous Abbie Rose :P**

* * *

**Q is for Quick-Chek**

"Okay Mommies…breathe,"

She leaned back on the pile of pillows, knees apart copying the position she saw on the TV screen. She strained her neck, trying to see over her bulging stomach, due to her petite figure and small stature, her stomach seemed so huge compared to the rest of her. At seven months pregnant, she gained a healthy amount of weight as her doctor assured her on her last check up, easing away some of the fears of the first time mum that was warned of having elevated stress level and risk of high BP that might affect the little boy.

Yeah did she mention she was having a boy?

A little green-eyed, smart mouth, cheeky boy, the replica of his father. A mini-Punk.

She tuned out the video playing on the TV, her hand brushing over her bump lovingly, still in awe of the whole thing. Like a movie rolling she watched her life pass infront of her. All the kisses on the show, all the fights, the bickering and the hurt. Then a twist of fate changed them, getting stuck in an elevator with the person you hate, the same one you love, bickering, hurting, throwing insults and in the end giving into their desires, making love twice before they were 'rescued'. Another year of committed relationship, a real one not like the one they took part in as the company`s top heel couple, one filled with love, fights, making up and discovering each other, before her dark night in WWE armor found his balls and asked her to marry him, more like demanded.

The next year was spent in a bliss, travelling the country with your husband, free to kiss him in public. As was always the case, he was her unwavering pillar of support, showering her with unconditional love and encouragement. And she could remember that moment six months ago, breaking the news of this little surprise.

_'I'll give you a hint , it crawls before it walks  
In a couple of years it begins to talk  
And it makes us so happy'_

His face had broke into a brilliant grin, squealing happily as he swept and twirled her around in circles.

"I see someone is skipping class."

She opened her eyes, landing on her husband `s alluring form. He stood at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips looking like a scolding teacher. She let out a growl, as her body temperature rose, blood heating in her veins as her body started to feel horny, wanting his to sustain its sudden hunger. 'Feed me Punk' never rang true until this moment. And the bastard was gloating at how much power he held over her, no doubt filled with manly pride, ego even one as big as his skyrocketing.

She worried her lower lip, spine tingling as he crawled to her, coming to a stop above her, his long lean arms elevating him so he wont squash the baby, smiling as he gazed down on her. She brushed his short hair, brushing his whiskered jaw, shaking fingers tracing his lips before settling over his heart. "You should really pay attention to them, this is practice for the real thing," he teased, treating her to his great smile. AJ, however, was unaffected as she poked out her bottom lip and complained.

"When you're a big fat beached whale, it's kind of difficult to keep breathing."

"Well, you're definitely the most beautiful beached whale I have ever seen….absolutely breathtaking," he whispered, staring intently at AJ as she rewarded him with an amazing smile.

They inched closer together until their mouths joined in a soft intimate kiss, noses brushing as they broke apart. His eyes twinkled, his dimples showing as he grinned devilishly at her, his hand brushing her sides teasingly, knowing how sensitive her skin became as pregnancy progressed. He let his body fall to her side, one leg thrown between hers, his lips pressing fluttering kisses to her jaw, teeth scraping her earlobe before nipping his way to her pulse point.

"Ohh pickles, God yes" her breath hitched as her body twitched. "mmm?" his voice was muffled by her long hair, hand inching under her shirt, brushing the underside of her bare chest. His normally fast processing brain came to a halt, her words penetrating his dazed horny mind. "What?"

"What?" her darkened eyes peered at him through heavy lidded lashes, her cheeks tinged pink.

"You moaned pickles." he tried to sound causal but he felt insulted, he was touching her and she was thinking of pickles.

"No I didn't."

"Ah yes you did."

"I`m hungry." her voice small, guilt ridden as if she cheated on him. With pickles. He pushed away from her heading to the fridge, opening it and peering inside "What are you hungry for?"

"Pickles."came her voice through the room. Figures.

"I don't have any."

"No pickles?" he felt crappy by the tune of her voice, almost childlike, disappointed by not having a cookie or a lollipop when he wanted one.

"Hang on a sec." he closed the door, padding to the front of his bus, setting next to Nicolas, the driver. Noting how late it was.

"Hey you could use a break and AJ is craving pickles, why dont you find us a rest stop near by?"

* * *

He closed the door to his bus, pushing his hat down, zipper up before walking to the diner ahead. Nickolas managed to find a Quick-chek a hot thing in New Jersey and the only place close enough so he can get his wife what she wanted.

The bell overhead dinged as he pushed open, noting the empty state of the place. At 2 AM it was nearly deserted save for the staff.

"Welcome to Quick-chek. How can I be of service?"

His eyes scanned the menu items, his own mouth watering as well.

"I`ll have two Philly cheese steak, two chicken BBQ, fries, Pepsi and pickles. Lots and lots of pickles."

"Pregnant wife?" she asked as she typed his order, giving the slip of paper to the man behind the kitchen counter. She smiled seeing his confused look "Wedding ring and pickles are the most common cravings unless you are a pickle kind of guy?"

"Want some advice, get her some honey mustard with those pickles and she`ll worship the ground you walk on."

* * *

Fuck me! She was right.

"Oh Phil baby, this is heaven. I love you." She peppered kisses all over his face, finally locking her lips with his own, tongue dancing with his, the fact that she was still horny not forgotten. She walked to his room, pausing to give him a smoldering 'come fuck me' look before disappearing.

He reached for a bottle of water, rinsing his mouth over and over again. Pickles and honey mustard was disgusting with capital D. He shuddered before following her, hoping she wont kick him in his junk if he suggested she brush her teeth.

* * *

**Thank you all for your support. 9 more to go and the next one you are in for a big weird new surprise ;)**


	18. R is for Rollins

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**I was kind intrigued by the pairing of AJ and Seth Rollins. Kind new, weird thing of mine, so as a #AJPunker, I wanted to do a one shot of them. And I do have plans to start a story on those two soon. Don`t hate :P**

* * *

**R is for Rollins:**

She stepped out of the divas locker room, bending down to tie her loose shoelace. Her 'omph' of surprise muffled as she and whoever decided to bulldozer her, tumbled to the hard concrete floor in a mess of limbs. She pushed herself, hands on a chest to peer through curtain of dark hair that fell around them. Lips barely an inch apart, dark eyes locked together. She was the first to break away, coming to stand on her feet, she offered him a hand to stand up and he took it, not that he needed help, but was touched by the gesture nevertheless.

"Sorry" they both let out nervous laughs. He shook his head, tendrils of blonde hair falling off his eyes, before he pushed it back, unlike the dark half which was neatly pulled back.

"I don't think we officially met. Seth Rollins." She shook his hand "AJ. How is the main roster treating you?"

He leaned on the wall "It`s pretty new, cant say yet. Ask me again in a month." She knew how that felt, experienced it first hand last year. You come to a new place, new people and you have yet to make an impression of how good or how NOT good this new adventure was.

"Yeah, it can be pretty overwhelming sometimes, but I am sure a champ like you will fit right in."

His eyebrows rose in surprise "Yeah, I kinda admit I was rooting for Ambrose to hold it, but hey you don't always get what you want."

He put a hand over his heart, faking hurt "Ouch" his lips tugged upward involuntarily as a nervous laugh bubbled through her lips "Don`t get me wrong, you`re not half bad. But us crazy people gotta stick together" and he could see it, Dean and AJ running around the hallways skipping fucking shit up, or both participating in a battle of crazy stares.

"Then I gotta hook you up with my boy, watch you both go bat shit crazy." her head cocked to the side and one of her little deranged looks on her face and it was almost unnerving. He must have looked wary because the look was gone, a brilliant grin on her face "Gotcha. I gotta blaze, catch up with you later?" she walked backward, waiting for his answer.

"Sure, come find me when you`re done." he saw her disappear around a corner and turned to walk to catering, his original destination before he bumped into her. As he rounded the corner, he didn't see the man step out from the shadows, eyes glinting, fists clenching having witnessed the entire exchange.

* * *

"Are you sure you`re OK?"

He scratched his blondes locks, grinning hoping to ease her discomfort, for such a small person she was sure strong, his back throbbing where her little fists rained on him earlier "Yeah I am fine, cant say the same for John, his back really got acquainted with the bathroom stall. Don`t worry your pretty little head." he ruffled her darkened locks earning him on of her radiant smiles and he didn't feel bad about telling her a little harmless white lie.

"Yeah, I am just having whiplashes thinking about all that tangled web of a storyline. They just like put random people and say 'kiss now'. I am not clear on who to slap or who to kiss."

He draped an arm around her shoulders "Yeah, I think I`d prefer to be on the receiving end of a kiss, your slaps are no joke."

She pushed him away, laughing as she did. She stood on her tiptoes "Dream on Ziggley Wiggly"

"Tease." He jumped feeling a hand close around his shoulder, the tattooed knuckles giving away the person.

"What`s up Champ?"

Phil snapped his eyes back to Nick, silently observing him before shaking his head "How`d you enjoy the beating she gave you?"

"As much as you have enjoyed that slap" He patted his shoulder before heading to his locker room, preparing for his 1 year celebration.

"A bunch of us are going out after work, wanna come?"

"I am pretty beat."

"Cool, I`ll see you after we`re done" he didn't give him a chance to say anything more, heading to catering, whistling smugly.

* * *

His eyes skimmed the crowed downstairs as they withered and moved to the beat of loud music, drink in one hand and a dance partner on the other. The club they choose was packing with people even on a Monday night; the top floor reserved for them for the night in hope of no disturbance; those who ventured to the dance floor below were on their own. The table was already crowded. Kofi, Nick, Mike, Daniel and Zack already in their third choice of a drink. The new NXT addition to their roster, Seth and Dean were engrossed in a deep conversation. Some of the girls that came with, ventured on the dance floor, letting their hair down and having fun, the others seated around the few chairs available. That included only AJ at the moment. Who was seated between Seth and Nick.

Did he mention how he didn't like that one bit? not even at all.

Once upon a time, he was the one she hung to his every word, laughed at his jabs and jokes, teased and had the special smile that she saved to him. He felt idolized and appreciated and he liked that feeling. But that was back then when they placed them in a story together and had a little feud of their own, bickering, hurtling insults all part of a script. In reality he enjoyed her quirky friendship, her random comments and bubbly personality. The nerd in him fanboying over her inner nerd.

Yeah him analyzing thing wasn't helping him any, in fact it made it worse. How seemingly unaffected by the lack of one-one hanging out, late night food fests and Walking Dead marathon whenever they had the time off.

What was wrong with him? Why he was acting all clingy over AJ? Suddenly his palms felt sweating, the zipper of his hoodie almost suffocating him, his mind racing with questions.

* * *

Seth was actually having a good time. When Punk invited them to tag along, him and Dean, he wasn't so sure about it, he wasn't big on large crowds. But he couldn't be more wrong. All thanks to one AJ Lee. The small diva was witty and quirky, the almost nervous energy she gave off made him more at ease. She really knew how to attract people and warm her way into any tough exterior, if the the rumors he heard were closer to the truth than he thought. The testament to that was sitting opposite from them.

From the last week he hung backstage waiting his debut on Sunday`s PPV, he had gotten to know more about the stars behind the show, and more importantly its champ. He had struck a fast friendship with him, more so after teaming up with him on NXT. And he had watched his latest work, the feud with Brayn and the woman caught in the crossfire. He watched it fizzle at MITB before they began the scorned boss and the disgruntled egomaniac employee. Having your crazy scorned ex-girlfriend or whatever put you in matches that will no doubt destroy you was something he hoped to never experience, even if it was all part of a storyline.

"So AJ here thinks you should`ve been NXT champ." he put his arm around her chair, leaning back so she and Dean can see each other as well.

"That`s because she`s smart." his blue eyes twinkled in the dimmed club, winking as he took a sip of his drink.

"Nice looking out bro, a pretty lady comes along and you take her side. Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?"

"I am forever enslaved to the fair sex."

"Boys behave."

* * *

And he watched, forgotten, feeling like that ditchable prom date Seth talked about. Feeling her slipping from his grasp.

* * *

**I left it open, and plane to continue it in another one-shot before this story ends, no worries. Actually all of the open shots will have their conclusion. **

**Gone and Hurt. Marriage. And this one.**


	19. S is for Script

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**The idea has been bugging me since forever and I already got stories in the making I decided to put it here, where all my weird thoughts and fantasies are voiced.. err written ? My 'what ifs' are little horrors that wont leave me alone.**

**Oh Red Foxy, I took liberty to use something you PM`d me recently ;)**

* * *

"With that in mind, I`d like to ask all of you to help me welcome WWE Champion CM Punk." She smiled, the roar of the crowd deafening in the huge arena, all fans of the man she was waiting to sit foot in this ring.

She glanced towards the ramp, hoping to hear the famous statics followed by 'Cult of Personality' Punk appearing, taking his place in the segment. What was supposed to happen tonight will solidify the storyline, making her decision on what side she was on in MITB unclear. A ruse to increase the ratings.

Long seconds passed the crowd`s reaction still going strong as they waited with her. The sad kicked puppy look was replaced with a brilliant grin, showing her pearly white teeth. He stepped out, basking in all the cheering, his own smile itched on his face before proudly walking towards the ring, the title around his waist adding to his 'swag' and appeal. Not that she cared. It was just an observation.

She continued to observe him, a soft smile on her face as he stepped through the ropes, holding his hands out like he had no idea what was going on or what she wanted. He stood back, the mic in his hand, head tilted up before facing her, pointing a wiggling finger at her "OK AJ, I am here. What`s.. What is this all about?" the rough edge to his voice did funny things to her body, and she curled her tingling toes inside her converse shoes.

"Last Friday on Smackdown, you showed your true feelings for me. When you called me mentally unstable and said that I needed professional help. Well I don't. I am in full control of all of my mental faculties at all time" He nodded, mouthing 'ok' as he continued to tower over her "But your sentiment for me."

'AJ crazy' chants broke out in the front seats, catching on quickly becoming louder. Her mouth opened a couple of times, showing hesitance and nervousness, playing her role to a T and it wasn't hard for her. She was nervous , barely holding it together and only because he showed support for her. Most of what she was about to say was 100% true.

"I have never... no one has ever cared about me. Let alone showed compassion and concern like you did. And when I kissed you..." She stepped closer, heart doing flip flops at how utterly adorable he looked, flustered, confused his defenses down wither he realized it or not. His lips pulled into an involuntarily soft smirk.

_Her lips opened on instinct under his, coherent thinking evaporated as his tongue pushed past her lips and her own was too happy to great him. Warm, wet and hungry they battled for dominance within the confines their fused mouths provided. _

"I knew it.." that the sex would be earth shattering "I knew what I had to do"

* * *

"You turn me on" those 4 words, said so close, so intimately, so seductively with that smoldering eye contact that even in front of all those thousands of people, Punk felt like they were in the bedroom, alone, and free to act on sudden urges.

Instant hard-on and he almost forgot his place in the script. Urges to bury himself inside of her in the middle of the ring.

_ .Fuck.. Fuck what a wonderful idea..._

The images running through his head were most definitely not PG. And he was pretty sure that if she'd looked, with her eye level just then she'd have been able to tell exactly where his thoughts were. And it certainly wasn't helped by that top she had on, with that zip just begging to be pulled down, golden skin revealed to his suddenly hungry eyes and dry mouth...

He snapped back, finding her in the process of getting down on one knee, the crowd screaming loud enough that he knew his ears will be ringing for a while.

"CM Punk..will you marry me?" if he thought they were loud before, they were proving him wrong.

Daniel`s 'No' interrupted the scene, running down the same path he walked, waving his hand wildly. The rest was a blur to him from Daniel`s rambling, to proposing to him cutting in, both coming to blows and the mixed tag team announcement.

'I think CM Punk and AJ make a great couple'.

* * *

"AJ. AJ. AJ" The sound of Daniel calling her name caused her to ease back from the embrace, his interruption was on cue as the script stated. Daniel would ask her to go get married, Punk saying he won`t marry her and then slap both men. Seemed pretty straight forward. But what she would find out is to never depend on an unpredictable champ who has a habit of going off script.

She stepped away from the warm slightly sweaty Punk, shivering when his tapped hand brushed her bare back. She stood between the two men "AJ, I just proved that you mean more to me than any match" Daniel caressing her cheek so softly guaranteed her that Brie would be jealous of that gesture. "Listen to me, why don't you and I leave right now and lets go get married?" He walked to the other side of the ring, sitting on the middle rope, holding it open in invitation. She made a few hesitant steps, looking conflicted and confused, giving enough time for Punk to walk around, pick up the mic and refuse her proposal.

"AJ" she turned to face him, trying to hide her confusion at the look on his face

"Look I am not gonna blatantly try to use you and lie to you to try to hold on to my WWE championship. Daniel Brayn on the other hand has said he wants to marry you but it`s not for you. He wants to marry you because he thinks you can help him become the WWE champion."

Daniel was conviently mouthing 'I care about you' infront of the rolling camera looking straight at him.

"And look I`ll lay it all on the line right now, I don't care if what I am about to say costs me the match at Money In The Bank. I don't care if what I am about to say costs my WWE championship. I am not gonna let Daniel Brayn marry you."

Her face was down, already preparing her signature kicked puppy look. His words stopped her, eyes snapping to his guarded ones, looking back to Daniel seeing him try to mask his shock as well.

What was she supposed to do now? When he said no, she knew slap him, slap Daniel scream yes then leave. But he didn't say no.

He said fucking yes. She saw him drop the mic, the sound thudding heard above the roaring crowd, no doubt the ratings are skyrocketing thanks to tweets that are probably crashing the servers. If Vince wanted ratings and more people tuning in, he just got them.

Something tugged low in her stomach as his hand wrapped around her small waist, low enough to brush the swell of her ass, high enough to conceal that action. If anyone was good at pushing that PG rating, it was Punk. And he used it to tug her closer to him, with his belt absent still on the outside of the ring, her body was flush with his and there was no mistaking the impressive length brushing against her belly and it was doing the most amazing things to her libido.

She lifted her face, hair that was covering her brushed away by his hand, clenching at the back of her neck stilling her before his lips descended on hers in a hungry demanding kiss. If she though she was kissed thoroughly before, he was making her see how wrong she was.

The cool of his piercing adding fuel to her fire as it rubbed erotically against her lips, tongues again battling in the most sensual wars. She placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping as he hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his strong hips, intimately locked together, his hand under her thighs keeping her balanced as the kiss continued.

Who cares about lines and love triangles decided from the higher powers, when going off script was so much fun than that. And months from now when he would tell her to say how he`s the best in the world, she would know first hand how much that statement is true.

* * *

**God, can you imagine if he said yes? **

**7 more to go, so a week from now I should be posting Z is for...  
Nahh stay tune to find out ;)**


	20. T is for Truth

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**When lies are told, spread and believed it becomes almost the reality you live in. If someone lied about you being 'trash', 'slut' and 'skank' the seeds of doubts are planted and roots are forming and after a while you yourself might believe you are that lie. And in times like these, the truth must be delivered and who better than a man who was honest from day one, Mr. Pipe bombs himself.**

* * *

_"John and AJ sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." _

He stood, body rigid. Uncooperative and unresponsive to the orders he willed himself to give his brain. To move one leg infront of the other, walk away from the ajar door of the locker room, tune out the voices. And most importantly. Tune out her name.

The dull pain, one that resembled how his elbow would feel when he missed that high dive from the top rope, always there at the back of his mind, now stretched to his heart.

Did he even have one?

She seemed to think so..

That was an almost week ago, after Raw concluded where Vickie showed a clip of AJ going into a hotel room. His.

Yet the fans were lead to believe it was John`s, to work it into their storyline. How ironic that creative decided to pick a random footage of AJ going into another room and picked his. He would have assumed getting AJ to do that herself was better.

He had seen the hateful tweets, messages and comments about how she was a bitch, a slut and trash for kissing a lot of guys. The majority were those who thought they were dating said guys. He always got them, some really disturbing, death wishes, more amplified with his latest heel turn. He was used to it, brushing them and actually finding humor in most of them. But she wasn't.

He had tried to get her to open the door, but she was determined to stay barricaded inside that bathroom. He didn't know how long he stayed on the ground, idly tossing his phone in the air before catching it but she finally came out, and hell came. She had let him see some of the tweets she was sent, the amount, the heat and the bite was astonishing. Too far.

"Hey Champ, come say hi.." Dolph`s voice interrupted his thoughts and he realized he was still standing infront of the now open Cena`s locker room.

If he bailed, they would know something was up and harass it out of him, and if he stayed he wasn't sure he was ready to know what Dolph meant earlier.

He threw his bag to the ground, putting the title above it before flopping down the black leather sofa. His eyes narrowed at the white papers that John was gripping tightly in his hands.

"Tonight`s script?"

Why the fuck was John this nervous around him?

"Yeah."

"Anything interesting?"

Dolph sat at the chair opposite from them, his eyes trained to John before sliding back to him "Yeah I get to spear him through a bathroom stall at the locker room."

"That`s random. Motive?"

"Uhh.. me and John we`ll start our own little feud. Creative is building it up."

"That means no title match and no feud with me." he turned to John who seemed less relaxed than before.

"Aww jealous Punk. You two can get back to pulling each other`s hair in no time." The men despite themselves laughed at the image Dolph`s words provided.

A light knock interrupted the trio "Come in." The knob turned before the door opened.

AJ stepped into John`s room, hand grasping her own copy of tonight`s script, still in disbelief. If she thought the footage gained her hate, tonight`s segment may gain her a whole set of enemies. Angry Cena fangirls.

"John you seen this? They wa..." her voice trailed as her eyes settled over the three men in the room. John, Dolph and Punk. All eyes were on her.

"I am sorry I didn't know you had company. I`ll come back later." she walked back, trying not to let her eyes meet the accusing green ones, burning her.

"AJ wait. We`ll talk outside."

Punk own confusion increased. Why was everyone tiptoeing on eggshells around him? They were diffidently trying to hide something. Namely John and AJ.

His memory provided the answer, one he heard less the ten minutes ago...

_"John and AJ sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."_

No fucking way in hell.

With John back to them, he marched to the unsuspecting man, over his shoulder AJ`s eyes widened in surprise and guilt, not having enough time to warn John of the coming attack.

He snatched the paper from John`s relaxed grip. Pushing him away when he tried to take them back. His eyes skimmed the lines in light speed.

Vickie bringing extras as witnesses to further the scandal.

AJ coming out.

John coming out.

John kissing AJ.

AJ kissing John a second time.

Dolph attack...

Wait what?

_"John and AJ sitting in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." _Dolph`s voice in a songsong echoed again.

He saw her take a step back, John`s hand on his wrist, which he now saw shake from anger.

"This" he shook off John holding the papers to his face "will NOT happen John."

The blue eyes filled with understanding as suddenly it dawned to him why Punk was this physically upset. He turned around to the small woman partially hidden from Punk by his large frame. Her face stricken, guilt rolling off of her in waves "AJ, i`ll come find you when it`s time to do our segment OK." Both men watched her disappear around a corner before turning back to one another.

"I`ll just go..over there.." Dolph awkwardly pointed to an empty crate at the end of the hallway, sensing they needed to talk, but still close enough to interfere if they came to blows.

"Dont think you can talk me out of it, You`re still not kissing her." Sighing, John shut the door after making sure the hallway was empty, not good if someone eavesdropped on them.

"Why not Punk?" He knew that the other man by no means ready to admit he was madly jealous, or to dig deep down to the darkest corners of his heart and admit that he cared hell of a lot more about AJ than just a casual fling. He had his suspicions of whose room AJ was going into and the way Punk was reacting it gave him the conformation he needed.

"Because.."

"Afraid she`ll like it more than she did yours." He needed to get the other man slightly ticked off, an angry Punk tended to let his feeling and frustrations slip through his weakened defenses he would too busy to attack and would let his guarded walls form cracks, and that`s what he needed.

"Maybe I`ll slip her the tongue too, she seemed to like it when yo.." The wall probably felt jealous since he was meeting the bathroom stall later on, maybe that`s why Punk pushed him to it, or maybe it was because Punk was finally starting to react.

"Maybe I ought to rip that tongue out right now." He never felt so much anger, rage and wild at a man before, much less John and while they didn't have the closest friendship around back, they respected one another, at least Punk felt they did.

"Did I touch a nerve?" He knew if anyone was good on his promises, Punk was. That what shocked him when Punk loosened his fists, stepping back before throwing his body down the couch.

"This isn't about me John. I watched her kiss Danial, and they probably have her kiss Dolph if they decided to screw over. But kissing you, is something I cant and wont let happen."

He sat in the chair, Dolph was sitting in earlier "If you are worried I might take her away." Punk didn't bother arguing or defending himself from the conclusion John drew "You cant steal a win over me, much less my girl."

"Your girl?"

"My girl." he confirmed.

"She knows it yet?" the silence stretched on "Look I don't know about your personal lives or problems. But it`s just business, and you of all people know how it is."

"I know that. Look just when they implied about an inappropriate relationship between you two, she has been getting a lot of nasty tweets and comments. Things that would make you throw up, the people who hate AJ and your obsessed fans are really ganging up on her. And she`s not used to that. So can you imagine what will happen if you two kissed on TV. I can practically hear a gong will sound and the artillery prepared. Some fans take it too far, remember how Kelly got her tires slashed because of knox extreme fan."

"I hear you. But what do you want me to do?"

"You`re the golden boy. I don't have enough pull up there to do something, but you.. they practically eat out of the palm of your chubby hand."

"If I do this, and I am not saying I would. But IF I do, you`ll tell that poor girl how you feel?"

"Poor girl?"

"Yeah poor, because out of more than 7 billion people in the world, she choose your moody ass."

He was by the door when he turned to face John "Text me when I have to crash your party and uhh... thanks"

"Dont choke on it."

He pulled his phone just as Dolph crashed through

"Do I still get to kick your ass?" it seemed that was all Dolph cared about.

"You can try. Now beat it blondie."

After the third ring, it picked up "I need a favor..."

* * *

"I`ll show you how you get people something to take about." As John turned around to face AJ, taking off his hat, the camera followed his every movement. And just when he was about to pull her closer, the blue briefcase filled the frame, raining hits on John as he withered on the floor in pain. Tamina who was infront of Vickie stopped her from jumping in the chaos and helping John.

AJ was really surprised. This was not how it was supposed to go. John was supposed to kiss her a bit, before she went in for a second, more passionate kiss. She jumped as a bright and an obnoxiously yellow shirt passed her, joining the fray. Both men ganging up against a defenseless John, stomping and kicking. Dolph went for the Zig Zag, only for John to stumble into a devastating GTS. Before kicking the prone body of John to the side of the ring.

* * *

Dolph had Vickie out of the ring, Tamina close by and the two extras has ran the moment the brawl broke free. So that left AJ who was trying to get to John, continuing to play her part and actually wanting to know if he was OK or if he knew what the fuck was going on.

And that left Punk who was standing between AJ and John`s body.

She seriously have to get her eyes checked because either Punk was developing superpowers of summoning things or that mic was with him since he got there. Or maybe it was surgically attached to his hand.

"I seriously hope John wasn't going to actually kiss you sweetheart." He made a motion of sticking his finger in his throat gagging at the thought "I think I threw up in my mouth a bit." he brought the mic down, staring at her, the crowd roaring and appreciated the trash talking.

'What the hell are you doing?'

'Telling everyone the **truth**'

'Truth about what?'

Opting for action rather than words, he moved in to her, finally meeting her lips with his own for the first time in a week. Pulling her to him by the waist, he let his fingers wrap tighter around her. He pulled her the slightest bit closer, feeling her hips press against his own body, burning him where they touched.

Impatiently, his lips closed over hers in an exquisitely rough kiss, she whimpered relentlessly, the kiss turning almost out of control. Burying his fingers in her hair, Punk moaned and pulled her as close as possible. She restlessly arched against him and passionately returned his kiss, much to his surprise and delight. Her hands boldly settled on his chest . He was taken aback by the sensations that flooded through him at the merest touch of his lips to hers. Bringing his hands up to her face, he broke the kiss, gasping for air, only to continue his intimate exploration. He nipped gently at her lips, delighting at the whimpers his actions drew from her.

Their foreheads touched, her smile filling him with something warm and he felt giddy.

Sometimes lies are easier and better than the ugly truth. Sometimes they aren't.

* * *

**I was going through my story about Punklee fanfic and noted at that time there was only 180 Punklee fics. Now we are up to 222. This makes me so happy that people are still feeling strong about our OTP ;)**

**Now we are down to 6 more of these.**

**Second, I avoided the major upset in the history of Punklee history... I know you love me ;)**

**Next is U is for...  
I was kinda stuck on this particular alphabet, and ironically ,I remembered the song 'Stuck on U' by Stacie Orrico.. I`ll shut up now :P**

**Enjoy :D**


	21. U is for Underneath

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**Just a quick background: At first AJ has yet to debut on Smackdown. She is friends with Beth`s little sister Sandy. **

* * *

**Summary: When CM Punk is forced to hire a personal assistant, he has a range from drop dead gorgeous girls, to trained young men worshiping him. Things are bound to get really interesting for our champ. **

* * *

Beth have never felt this kind of humiliation in a really long time. The last time was when she was dumped by the same person behind her tears. One Phil Brooks, or as his fans know him as CM Punk, the current WWE champ.

She knew her family were probably worried about her sudden visit, more so with the fact that she went straight to her room, ignoring her mother and father. A 30 something years old woman was crying her eyes out over a stupid boy.

"Bethy?" a small timid voice broke through the pain.

"Go away Sandy." she already dreaded that her little sister will not go anywhere.

Both ends of the bed dipped, Beth looked up surprised, her sister`s best friend AJ was there as well. She knew AJ for years now and encouraged her to sign up for wrestling school. She had watched her evolve and become better over the years and now she was being called up to the blue roster. Her debut was set to be about two months from now.

"What is it?" AJ patted her shoulder awkwardly. The girl could comfort for shit.

"It`s that punk Punk. It`s always about him." The sisters were too focused on each other to notice AJ`s reaction.

_"Punk," She whispered and he glanced up at her. His eyes darkened and with a firm yank she was pulled flush against his hard body. His hand, make that his free hand, released her leg, and came up to slide gently across her jawline, turning her lips up towards his as his other hand-_

_He swallowed her cry with his mouth when his fingers slid inside._

_God, this couldn't be happening. His tongue stroked hers and her arms tightened around his neck, grasping, gasping, her back arching, arching her body into his hand as his fingers began their maddening glide in and out of her wetness._

"What a dick. I cant believe he said that to you." She opened her arms for her big sisters, brushing her hair comfortingly.

"I just wish I can revenge somehow."

_"The only reason she's the way that she is...is because somebody needs to spread her legs. She is one uptight and mean chick."_

She had just found her newest crusade.

* * *

"Hey, pay attention will you?" Paul snapped his finger infront of the young small man, who his client CM Punk choose from the throng of people as his personal assistant. Leave it to him to pick the most meek, nerdy, and awkward young man. But again when did Punk ever do things normally.

He hated to admit that the little scrawny guy had quite the resume. Probably why he was chosen instead of an airhead girl looking for her fifteen minutes of fame or develop another fatal attraction situation.

"Lay off Paul. Everything ok kid?" Punk secured the towel around his waist, bending to get his normal clothes, readying to head out for the night. Paul watched as Alex`s eyes followed the movement of Punk`s body appreciatively, teeth biting his lower lip in a perfect picture of horny lust. And in a flash it was gone as Punk turned back around.

He`d keep an eye on that kid, just in case he got any funny ideas.

* * *

AJ sighed heavily, brushing her hand through her long hair. After hours of having in confined in that wig, it felt heavenly to let it down, and now it tumbled over her shoulders in a tousled mess. She was suffering in those darn body constraints, currently made even more insufferable since she was on her period. She tried to discreetly pull on the bindings as she held her scowl in check. Heck, she was suppose to be having all the fun, not doing the suffering.

"Remember why are you doing this." She whispered to her reflection in the bathroom of her hotel room.

Why exactly was she doing this?

To help Beth and pay her back on all she done to help her get this far as a wrestler? Sure.

To get back her own pride and dignity and serve that punk a taste of his own medicine? Damn straight.

Beth nor Sandy needed to know that though. Not how Punk had turned up the charm after doing a commentary gig at NXT where she was a rookie, not how he dropped hints about how good it was gonna be and how much he need a natural dynamite in his life, like her. How she fell for it. How she heard him trash talking to his friend how he was in it for the chase and how she needed to loosen up.

_He moved smoothly in and out of her, one hand clasped in hers and the other resting on her hip. His forehead was pressed against hers and his lips hovered barely an inch above hers, legs had a lock on his waist pushing against him to drive deeper inside her._

She would be lying if she said the sex wasnt worth it. Sex with the best of the world was an experience to be remembered , values and relived over and over and over...

She grabbed her phone sending a quick text to Sandy, keeping her updated, After all she was the one who helped AJ with her unorthodox idea.

_"AJ, you have come up with some crazy ideas in the past, but this one takes the cake. There is no way you can pull this off...no way at all," Sandy told her friend, trying to talk some sense into her._

_"Hey, can you shape me up?" she asked as Sandy shook her head._

_ "AJ, it'll never work...too many marks against you...namely your height, that lovely skin, those big brown eyes, those soft full lips, those curves...besides, you're only five two"_

_ "What can I use for those masculine jewels?" she inquired, pointing to where her new male parts would be Of course Sandy had the answer, most guys having used the trick at one time or another to impress some girl. She handed AJ a sock._

_"Here try this...but first you have to decide how big," She instructed. AJ stuffed the socks down her pants. Both were impressed._

_"Not bad. Not bad at all," _

* * *

He gripped the sink, knuckles turning white. His face was still dripping water he just splashed over and over again trying to knock back some sense into himself. His thoughts going back to the 5 something feet of a human being. What is it about him and short people. Now it was Alex and back then it was AJ.

AJ...

She was judgmental, accusatory, rude, and down right nasty to him. Even still, she was fiery, challenging, passionate, and very intriguing.

_Looking down at his hand that she held in hers, she mindlessly started to run her fingers over the back of it, remaining silent. That was all that he needed. He took a step closer to her so that only about six inches remained between them, using his other hand to lift her chin so her gaze met his once more. Then, he touched her lips with his, closing his eyes as they made contact._

_Her lips parted only slightly before he kissed her, her eyes sliding shut as she lightly returned it; sensations and overwhelming currents coursing through his body, kissing her was like being trapped in a room with a time bomb; he didn't know what to expect nor did she._

AJ probably hated his gut, given the fact that she told him so. And he didn't know why he bothered caring about what she thought in the first place.

He really did like Alex, noting that over the past couple of weeks, they had really bonded. And now considered him a friend. Often times, the two exchanging comical banter and sound advice on the females. Shit, if truth be told, he found Alex much more interesting than just about anyone he knew.

And he remembered as they both reached for the door as they prepared to leave the locker room to the hotel. The two ended up touching hands.

The intense emotional jolt that charged through both taking them completely off guard. His eyes grew wide in surprise and fear when he realized the latest person to garner such a reaction. "What in the hell is wrong with me? Why am I having all these weird reactions to the inappropriate people?" he wondered in concern. He immediately pushed the thought from his mind the possible answers were too unbearable. He swallowed hard, hoping like hell that the little guy didn't catch on. How embarrassing would that be?

He just needed to be extra careful until he could get a female partner to reassure himself of some things.

* * *

Punk groaned sleepily, stretching his hand to grab his phone, wanting that damn alarm off. It has been forever since he got a good night sleep, and after three days of no sleep at all, he felt more energized and ready to face anything. His mind felt like a large thick ball of cotton, they had stayed up to the wee hours of morning, catching up on horror movies.

He sighed , really not angry at the little guy anyway. It wasnt Alex`s fault for his missed up feelings. He came to the realization that he would just have to learn to hide this grotesque 'thing' he felt for Alex a little better. Punk shivered at the admission, never in his wildest dreams imagining that he would have the hots for another guy. The thought made him sick. He sighed heavily and rolled over to lay flat on his back, trying to figure out how to deal with things without Alex catching on. Suddenly he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

He sucked in his breath and slowly turned his head to his left, already having spotted the short dark hair. His eyes widened in utter shock, held his breath, unable to breath as he slowly lifted up the covers to check out his own state of dress, almost having a heart attack when he noticed his own bare ass. Panic instantly gripped him as he listened to Alex's incoherent mumbles.

"Stop it Punky...Hey, I said watch the hands. Oh...that feels nice. Hmmm Punk."

_His lips claiming the full pouty mouth, kissing = hard, his tongue darting out into his mouth, tasting dancing sensually. His ears hearing a moan, and he thought he could die right there. _

"Oh Shit...oh shit...no...I didn't...I couldn't...oh shit...oh shit...SHIT!" It took moments for Alex`s eyes to snap open, another for realization to sink in and finally the last one bolting with the cover wrapped around him. Leaving Punk`s naked body exposed.

For some strange reason, he felt compelled to really study Alex's facial features...noting the high cheekbones, cute little button nose, and soft full lips that were more fitting for a female. He couldn't get a good look at his eyes, but found his short dark tousled hair very sexy. Again, Punk was attracted, his little buddy giving him away. Both he and Alex glanced down, taking in all his manly glory.

AJ's eyes rounded in surprise. She couldn't believe it...even dressed as a guy, he still wanted her. No way, was she ready to be found out. "Stay away from me," she warned. A pained expression crossed Punk's face.

"Oh shit...not again. I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

* * *

Punk sighed, dragging himself and bag in the semi empty hallway of the arena. It has been two days since that 'incident' with Alex. He was glad when Paul told him that he had requested the week off, so he had given him a list to fax of important schedules he needed to organize.

He rounded the corner, running smack into someone from the other side. He barely caught himself, but the girl wasn't so fortunate. The papers in her hand flew and she knelt down to pick them up, her long hair obscuring her face.

"I am really sorry miss." he handed the few he picked, lifting his eyes to watch the biggest surprise infront of him "AJ?"

He saw her eyes narrow, hiding the flash of hurt quickly before fleeing the situation, disappearing from sight. Two papers escaping the pile. "Wait you dropped the..."

In his hands were two papers. The first a script of tonight`s taping, where AJ would debut as a new dive. And the second was that list he prepared for Alex.

What exactly was she doing with that list?

He followed to where the divas locker would be. He stood, putting his ear on the door, listening to voices within.

"They`re all in production Punk, Teddy wants to give last minute insturstions" one of the lingering staff stood watching him.

"Uh crap, look I cant wait that long. I forget my phone in Natties`s bag and I really need it back."

"Alright. Just make it quick."

**5 minutes later, Punk`s locker room:**

His mind was reeling. AJ was Alex.

He had seen her bag in the locker with her name on it. Inside was Alex`s desguise, the phone he gave him and her phone. Several masseges to Sandy confirmed it. His mind slipped another reminder to him

_"S-stoppp it S-silly...that's my girdle. H-hiding stuff...too much ass and boobies,"_

He was gonna teach that little crazy girl a lesson. Give her a taste of her own medicine. He`ll just have to bid his time.

* * *

"How about we lift some weights dude...you know...firm up for our dates?" Punk prepared himself to hear Alex decline, and then suggested that the little guy just keep him company while he worked out. He had manged to get two his good friends to play their dates for the evening. Tonight they were laying all cards on the table. Alex was back after a week and not once did he manage to catch both him and AJ at the same time, whenever one was around the other seemed to disappear. And he had yet to talk to AJ as AJ about what happened at NXT.

He nonchalantly, removed his shirt, showing off his nicely defined upper torso. He slyly observed from the corner of his eye with a knowing gleam in his eye. Oh yeah, he was right. She liked what she saw. He'd assault her from all angles. For some reason, this excited him...figuring a little teasing wouldn't hurt.

Meanwhile, April inhaled deeply. The man just turned her on. The good news was, her identity was in tact. God only knew what Punk would do if he knew that she was a woman. Luckily, she figured that she'd never find out.

"Deep breaths April...breathe girl." she tried to calm down as panic was setting in. Here she thought that things were winding down for Alex.

This double date thing was worrisome to her as there was no way she could get out of it now. Somehow, she planned to make it through the evening unscathed; although she didn't know how. The thought of watching Punk with another girl always made her crazy for some reason. This time she knew that it wouldn't be any different.

She sighed, starting to wish that she had never started this stupid charade. The only good thing was that the girl Punk had set her up with seemed to be a shy, sweet, angel. He had shown her a picture and Annie was a little petite thing with big green eyes and a bright smile. She felt fortunate, believing that she could handle her easily.

Alex had been hanging out with Punk for the past couple of days. It appeared that the two had their friendship back on track; however, he was driving her crazy. He was just too damn sexy for his own good. She had been tortured watching him workout, as his gorgeous body glistened with sweat as his muscles rippled lifting those heavy weights. One time, when Punk took a 'food break' as he had called it, grabbing an apple from the kitchen. She thought she would die as he seductively ate the piece of fruit. Those full luscious lips of his, covered in apple juice was so damn tempting. She wanted nothing more than to go to him and lick it off. Then came the absolute worst part. She'd never forget it.

_"Well, I need to shower now," _

_"W-what do you t-think you're d-doing," Alex had stammered as Pun was giving quite a subtle, but enticing little performance. He ignored the reaction and feigned innocence. _

_"Preparing to shower, of course...can't do that with clothes on. What's the big deal? We're guys...have the same body parts...right?" He had to fight hard to keep the amusement out of his voice as he only had one remaining barrier...his boxers. "Ummm...right?" She had added breathlessly, trying to turn away. Unfortunately, she couldn't ...her eyes were glued to him, sucking in her breath when he removed the last piece of clothing. He was so beautiful. She fought the urge to reach out and touch him. _

Now here she stood, still pretending to be Alex, preparing herself to be tortured.

"Good, you made it. Let's go. We don't want to be late as we have two lovely ladies waiting for us," He stated eagerly, a little too eagerly for her taste. "Yeah, let's go," Punk walked briskly to the car with Alex dragging slowly behind,more and more dreading the evening ahead.

* * *

When Punk and 'Alex' greeted their dates, AJ's heart completely sank. She hardly paid any attention to the cute little blonde that was exactly his height, instead jealously focusing in on the tall brunette with the long flowing hair that had wrapped her arms around Punk and greeted him with a promising little kiss.

On the drive there, AJ was having one hell of a hard time containing herself, quietly sizing up the 'competition' and silently tearing her apart. Upon closer observation, she found Becky to be not as pretty as she first had thought. The girl wore way too much make-up and her hair was dull and lifeless. She also didn't like her clothes, finding them just as dull as the girl's personality. She knew that she was probably exaggerating a little, but she couldn't help it. She hated the way the girl's hands would lightly touch and travel over Punk's frame. Unfortunately, Alex was so engrossed with Punk and his date, that he had completely ignored his own, something that Annie wouldn't tolerate for long.

Annie now worked to divert Alex`s attention, placing her dainty little hand on one of his knees as she moved inward to his inner thigh, slowly inching her way up. This got AJ's attention in a big way, as she had nearly jumped out of her skin, pushing Annie's hand away.

"What are you doing," Alex yelped, catching the attention of Punk and Becky who were sitting in the front seat. Annie then let off a coy little laugh. "Opps, sorry, sometimes my hands have a mind of their own," she had whispered seductively next to Alex's ear. Punk observed through the rearview mirror as Alex's eyes grew large. AJ now had the picture. Alex would have his hands full tonight as Annie was far from the shy little lady that AJ had hoped.

* * *

After enduring hours of Annie`s wandering hands, Punk pities her and called it a night. Once they arrived inside of the bus, Alex bolted straight for the bathroom while Punk planted himself right outside of the door. He was going to end this charade once and for all, knowing exactly how to go about it. He'd tease her just enough to make her pull away in panic...then he'd ream her ass out.

Meanwhile, AJ was on the other side of the bathroom door splashing water on her face. She had one hell of a night and was just grateful to have dodged all the bullets thrown her inhaled deeply and observed the reflection staring back at her.

"Almost home free" she told herself. She then counted to three and opened the door.

Punk's arms snaked out and pulled Alex close, bringing his mouth crashing down on his. For a minute there, AJ was taken off guard. However, soon her strong attraction to Punk got the better of her. She kissed him back with everything in her...not giving a damn about anything else.

Her head swam at the feeling, the taste of him, and she kissed him back. Their tongues dueling, as she pressed her body up against his...

* * *

**Ended it weird. Tune in for V to see what happens next for them, yes yes they get the happily ever after. Like I`d deny you that :P**

**Took premise from 'She`s the man'.**

******U was a bitch to write, totally uncooperative. Now we are down to 5 of these babies.**


	22. V is for Vice

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**A continuation for U is for Underneath. Follows up the discovery that his assistant Alex, who he started to have feeling for, was in fact AJ the NXT rookie and now a WWE diva who he lured and then moved on. It will pick up after some time so you don't get confused).  
Might be a bit darker. Hope you love it nevertheless.**

**Red Foxy was heaven sent. Thanks a bunch girl ;) Make sure to read her awesome piece 'Take Me With You'.**

* * *

_She laid on her side, as she groggily cocked open an eye. She then tried to shift her body only to be hindered by a heavy weight draped over one of her arms and legs. Her eyes immediately flew fully opened as memories of the night before came flooding back. She slightly turned her head to find his arm draped around her waist as one of his legs intertwined with hers._

_"Oh my God," she whispered breathlessly to herself as she recalled her wanton behavior. She had not been bashful in the least, matching his passion with equal force. She then blushed as her secret was fully out of the bag now. Punk had thoroughly explored every inch of her body. She let out a deep sigh, as she remembered the intensity of their connection, never experiencing anything like it before. Suddenly, she tensed up as she felt him stir in his sleep. Her back was to him, so she had no idea if he was actually awake yet. She remained perfectly still, waiting to see what happened next. _

_Punk, too, was now awake, taking note of her body language. He knew damn well that she still wasn't asleep. He was tired of playing games and decided to take the bull by the horn and open dialog. He had no idea as to what his feelings were at the moment, but it was obviously not what he had expected. He didn't know what he going to say or how he planned to handle things. However, if he had stayed true to course, he'd be wringing her lovely little neck by now, instead of wanting to caress and kiss it. He gently reached out his hand and placed it onto her shoulder._

_"I know that you are not sleep," he whispered softly, leaning over her until his warm breath was upon her cheek. She closed her eyes and inhaled. The time of reckoning was here. She had to face him, what other choice did she have? How could she have been so dumb, succumbing to her emotions and giving herself to him like that? She, then, took another deep breath and slowly turned around to face him. An awkward silence pursued, as she made and then darted eye contact with him. _

_"Um...I guess you found out that I'm not really a guy?" She inched the covers over her breasts a little, causing him to smirk. He could tell that reality had sunk in for her._

_"No need to cover up now. I done seen, kissed, touched, and..." she cut him off by snapping. "All right! I get it!" He lifted his brows in surprise at her attitude. Although, he should have expected it. The old Sourpuss from their previous encounter was back. "Now that's the nasty disposition I know and love," he stated sarcastically, as she pursed her lips together and glared at him. Again, another brief silence followed as both noted emotions were starting to run high. Neither understood why the other caused such strong reactions, only knowing that they couldn't help it, something they cant explain, blindly pushing them to say and do things unfathomable. _

_"I'm sorry Punk. It's just this thing started as a way to get back at you for what you did to Beth,"_

_"Bull shit . You didn't just do this for Beth. If that were true, then why seek to hang out with me?" he asked smartly as Mac now confessed everything._

_ "I wanted to get back at you too...satisfied?!"_

_He walked to stand directly in front of her._

_"For what? a few stupid words that really didn't mean anything?" he asked in complete disbelief. His penetrating gaze bore through her as he waited for her reply. He watched as she ran her hands through her hair again._

_" I'm sorry, but just like this time, what had happened between us was completely mutual and you know it. I'm sick of being painted as this bad guy. What the hell did I EVER do to you? I'll tell you what...NOTHING," he stressed angrily, pacing across the room now._

_"__Even now, it bothers you that you're attracted to a so-called 'User' like me. And you think of yourself as this noble person, a champion of causes? What a crock. You're a big fat coward is what you are." She stood there stunned from his hurtful outburst. A few tears stung her eyes. She knew that he was speaking the truth. She felt horrible, having treated him the way that she had. However, she wasn't so sure that she was fully prepared to deal with just how much this man truly impacted her. She watched as he sat on his bed. She was about to apologize again, but he was still on a roll. Unconcerned about her tears, he went on._

_"Even after I learned the truth about you, I had hoped that somehow you would come clean...but you didn't " her ears then perked up before she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you mean...when you learned the truth about me?" She watched his facial expression change and knew, in that instant, that he was onto her before last night._

_"You knew! See, it was just as I thought, you are a dog! You took complete advantage of me..." He cut her off, rising angrily off the bed. "You know what? Let's end this conversation right now, but first I want to enlighten you on a few things. If I'm this dog that you think that I am... Why would that same girl, when dressed as a guy, still have the same crazy affect on me? Especially when I could have access to females in skirts and hot clothes? With you, none of that normal stuff mattered, something else was THERE. So you're right, I banged you for the hell of it...took full advantage of what you were offering. Never have I seen a woman dressed so damn attractively before and being the dirty dog that I am, I just had to pounce," he stated sarcastically again._

_"YOU April Mendez need a reality. Look at you," he spat angrily, motioning over her body. "The lengths you go to. Your opinion of me pales in comparison," he stated disappointingly, before smirking. "And to think, I thought that you were something special, somebody whom I have been told, faces things head on."_

_"April...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stooped to playing games. Under normal circumstances I would never do something like that," he admitted sheepishly. A forlorn April stared at him before responding. She now wondered why they brought out the worst in each other._

_"Under normal circumstances, neither would I. I am truly sorry and don't worry. We can just avoid each other," she suggested quietly as Punk snorted disappointingly._

_"I hope you get real...as well as maybe some real balls to help you face things head on. Have a nice life. See ya." He then turned his back on her, too angry and disappointed to say more. _

_ She rushed out of his apartment door, eager to breathe some fresh air and gain some perspective. She then sighed in relief, glad that her charade was now over, but then again, so was her time with Punk. _

* * *

Being Straight Edge meant three fundamentals things : No drugs. No smoking and No alcohol. CM Punk lived his daily life by those codes but as any mortal man he had his Vice. A guilty secret, dark pleasure he indulged in. His was in the form of one AJ Lee. Small, short, brown luscious locks that tumbled down her back, pouty mouth and big brown doe eyes. Everything that he had never dated before. She was petite. All eyes and pout. And she was his.

Maybe that is why he was drawn to her when he did a commentary gig on NXT, the same season she was a rookie in. That short white dress and black converse shows contrasted with one another, a glamours IT girl and a nerdy punk girl. She stood out from the others by her dressing style, further more with her spunky, bubbly personality. She summarized it by calling herself a 'natural dynamite and he wanted that dynamite.

He had caught up with Primo and her backstage after the show, congratulated them on the win. He made no attempt to hide his interest and she met him with a hard cold brick wall, a polite one. A thrill of a chase, and God knows how he went long without one, excited him and filled him with that giddy feeling, and he rubbed his hands gleefully.

Her subtle rejection put her in the crosshairs of his eyesight, and his marksman skills was sharpened for this particular hit. He had showed up, unannounced, and mostly hung backstage for any chance to catch up with her. She always either had Kaitlyn or Primo with her so it was frustrating trying to catch a moment with her alone. His break came when he was heading to his rental, and he saw her sitting atop of her bag, playing a video game. She was waiting for Kaitlyn who he saw leave an hour earlier. So he offered her a ride and it spiraled from there.

He admitted to Dolph that he was in it for the chase and the fact she was the first to reject his advances. But he didn't count on two things. Her hearing that crude conversation and getting addicted her in that short time. And she had let him have it. Hateful, scornful words, a vase barely missing his head and the fact she didn't shed a tear. She was someone you wanted to fuck and definitely not someone to fuck with.

After that she always crept, late at night, sneaking past his defenses, hauntingly addictive and alluring. There was always something dark about her, underneath that nervous bubbly persona of hers, something sinister was residing, he knew it, spent a weekend locked away in a hotel room with it and it held a power over him unparalleled. Even dressed up as a guy, she still held it, so much he thought he was seriously attracted to his new assistant. To this day Paul was still asking what had happened to Alex.

After he caught on her charade they argued and she was still stubborn not willing to admit her attraction to a 'user' like him and she had walked out leaving a void low in his stomach, still empty and unsatisfied. He watched her for months, her matches, her moves and her storyline with his friend Daniel to the point where he felt like a pervert stalker. The measures he was willing to take was shocking, never had a woman played him like a fiddle, especially unintentionally.

The first time they managed to hold a civilized conversation was when he teamed up with Sheamus against Miz and her onscreen 'boyfriend'. On a whim he told her to give him a call after she finished with Daniel. Totally unscripted and very much real. He was telling her to call him after she finished her segments with Daniel. When she didn't, he did. It was tense, awkward and a stupid mistake, because he felt the web weave around him again, snaring him tight and the shitty thing about it, was he welcomed it. That mistake caused him to be placed in a storyline with them both for his title. The web had gotten stronger with each time he spent with her, going over lines, and talking in general and he felt the road being paved the longer he stayed and the longer she languidly smiled at him, hooded eyes , a dark abyss.

They fell back into their old business after that kiss, not the one on top of the turn buckle, rather the one where he felt how much she was _**still **_feeling it, wanting it and in desperate need of it. Of him.

It was almost like a friends with benefits deal. They reaped the benefits but were no where near friends, not enemies either, just in a place where they knew their bodies longed for one another, and that inner dark being inside of her called out for his own. That was their path, until she decided she wanted out. So he agreed thinking she wasn't going to survive long away from him. But she had and couldn't be more livid so he aired their dirty laundry for the world, as a part of a promo and a stepping stone for the heel turn. Their storyline frizzled and ended abruptly as she stepped down as a GM and was placed in a new angle with John.

She was the one to come to him, apologizing for how it all ended and wanted to start a new fresh page with him. Friends, she had said. And he accepted, not willing to let her go just yet. She really had him wrapped around her little finger and he realized it and wasn't sure if she knew what kind of power she held over him. After an awkward start, they started to feel comfortable around one another, finding common ground in video games, comics , wrestling and a common love for bananas. And he even offered to train her, show her a couple of moves. A perfect devious diva.

* * *

**Now:**

The sound of hard breathing and grunts filled the room, and her stared down at her, wriggling beneath him. "Just say 'give'," he coaxed.

"Bite me," she hissed, struggling against the hold he had her tangled in.

"Well," he grinned, "If you insist…"

She relaxed her body as he trailed off, glaring up at him. "You are such a pig." his grin widened and she felt him let up a bit as he sensed her body relent. That was always his mistake, and she flipped their places. "A pig who lets his guard down."

He groaned, "I'm such a sucker for a pretty face." And then he turned his attention back to her, bucking upward and leering, "I always knew you like it on top, AJ." He kept his smirk as she ground him into the mat, his expression indicating that he didn't have the least little problem with their current position.

She made a small sound of disgust and released him, standing and offering a hand in assistance. Punk took it, stretching his muscles as he stood, and walked the few feet to the mat's edge to grab a water bottle. He gave it to her, the first sip a gesture of goodwill in their ongoing battle to be named Snarkiest Superstar in the WWE. She was winning, no contest, but he liked to give her an opponent to rail against. "Truce?"

"For now." She took a swig of water and passed the bottle back to him, stretching her arms outward. "Good match."

"You're just saying that 'cuz you won," He grumbled. He was painfully aware how she looked all sweaty, flushed and flexible will fill his mind tonight.

"Need a ride?" if she caught on the double meaning, she didn't comment, only lifted her bag and headed out of the gym.

The atmosphere in the car was slightly charged, as always the case when they were one-on-one. He waited for her to put the seatbelt on before putting it in gear, the almost deserted highway allowing them a smooth straight ride, and more chances to look over at her.

"So any plans for the weekend?" he chanced a look at her, her head leaning on the window.

"Get high, get drunk, get laid. Not necessary in that order." she caught the tick in his jaw, the way his hand tightened around the steering wheel. She knew he didn't like it when she indulged a drink or two. But drunk was a big no no for her anyways. She was just getting under his skin. An irresistible urge she always had.

He knew the first two have a possibility zero to none happening. The thought of her with another was maddening, even if he knew she was involved some time ago, the thought was unbearable. He really sucked at this friendship dealio. How can you be buddy-buddy with someone you wanted to lock away in a room and have days of ...

"Great, so you wouldn't mind me tagging along." he felt his mouth moving, heard them yet he couldn't remember thinking them.

"What? Why?" she turned in her seat, not prepared for him to call her bluff, but from how serious he sounded, he didn't think she was kidding.

"I gotta look out for my bestie. Cant have you go off with any _**dick**_, now can I?"

"Shut up." She was already suffering from the knowledge that he looked good and that he smelled good. She didn't need to listen to how good his voice sounded, too. Stupid car and confined spaces. Stupid forced proximity.

She took a couple of short, shallow breaths. Then took a deep breath that filled her lungs entirely. She released that breath slowly, feeling her tension dissipate with it. She repeated the short, shallow breaths. Then the deep breath again. The routine usually helped her relax.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, irritated.

She frowned at him "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"A new, _unattractive_ type of hyperventilation?"

"It's called _breathing_, dumbass!" she hissed. "And when has hyperventilation ever been attractive?"

He shrugged. "Okay, I stand corrected. I meant, even _more_ unattractive."

Silence.

Either the argument was over for them too, or it was the lull before the storm. You could never tell with them, they both played with their cards held close to their chests. The perfect poker players.

* * *

His 20-inch screen filled instantly with the sight of her big brown eyes staring at him questioningly as he leveled the camera at his bed. He instantly smiled. Pretty kitty.

But he didn't get to admire her face for long. The camera moved, as she pulled his long body over hers and wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him hard, whimpering at his weight and heat as he returned her kiss with every ounce of desire. He'd never, never been a big fan of photos of himself. Despite an entire childhood and early adulthood of everyone openly admiring him, he'd never truly gotten comfortable with the sight of his own face and body. It was like looking at someone else, if he was honest.

He felt that now.

The woman on screen wrapped her surprisingly long and shapely legs around his until he was thoroughly enveloped in her eager body. Her hands slid over his muscular back like they'd discovered the most perfect texture ever created. The woman murmured and sighed like she was the happiest creature on earth. Her chest arched into his, her bra teasing over his pecs. Her flexible thighs slid up past his hips to his ribcage, then back down again. He growled loudly, his hand reaching down to cup and stroke from her ankle to her ass. He almost choked.

Dear lord! Was this really how she looked? How she sounded? .

The woman on the screen? She was so…just so unbelievably…_sexy, _moved with a grace and sexual confidence. The woman on the screen _wanted _him, in no uncertain terms, and she was showing him exactly how she felt as her hands slid into his waistband and gripped him.

"Shit! Warn me first." He growled at her.

The woman made a deliciously fuckable purring sound and responded while she stroked him. "Warn you about what? That I want to touch you? That your cock is the prettiest toy I've ever had and I'd play with it all day if I could?"

Fuck, he could feel himself harden. He had forgotten about that tape they made after NOC, found it as he was rummaging through his old footage from tours and appearances.

The 20 inches of his screen were suddenly filled with her hand wrapped around his throbbing cock.

"Look how big you are, baby. How hard. God, I love how you fill my hand. There's so much of you. You make me so wet, just watching this." Her voice, dark and wanton filled him with heat.

How could he have never noticed before? How could he, even in the mindless joy of sex, never have registered these conversations? Everywhere else, him and April were so silly. They were so playful. Smilingly sarcastic. Occasionally serious.

Who were these strangers that took over their bodies when they made love?

Gone was silliness, the goofy smiles and sarcastic digs.

These people fucked like animals. They swore like sailors. And they loved and hungered for each other like no one else existed.

He was transfixed.

When he finally pressed stop, he released a slow, trembling breath. He leaned forward , cupping his cheeks in his palms and staring into the now darkened screen.

It was different from anything he could have expected. It was nothing like what he imagined for himself. Nothing like what he remembered when he thought of her in his arms. Those two people on the screen, they were…he couldn't even think of a word for what they were.

Mercurial. Volatile. Violent. Fearless. Lustful. Dominating. Submissive. Worshipping. Greedy. Giving. Angry. Loving.

He knew of no word that embodied all these things.

More to the point, aside from one of two of them, he never would have used these words to describe either of them. They weren't violent, volatile people. He wasn't dominating. She wasn't greedy. Neither of them were fearless. Neither of them were angry.

And yet.

Proof had flickered before his very eyes. Those words may not describe how they lived, but they sure as hell described how they loved. That little home movie drove that rather shocking point straight through to the back of his skull.

He punched the rewind button and paused it when he came to the close-up of his own face.

_Who the hell was he_?

He stared at his own image, frozen in bliss. He didn't recognize him. At _all_. Nowhere, in any point in his life, could he remember looking as deliriously happy as he did in that still. It was almost as if a someone else had taken his place in his bed. Taken his place with his lover. And she was madly in love with him.

Irrationally, he felt a spark of jealousy.

He immediately crushed the thought. How ridiculous is it to be jealous of yourself?

He felt something shift within him, the blank screen reflecting his face. He saw the dumbfounded look transform into a more dark sinister look, a smirk painted across his face, and something feral glinted in his eyes. It wasn't a trick of a light or fake bravado. He could feel the wind of a near change howling. Once it invaded him and exploded within his psyche there was not much he could do about it, and he could already feeling it taking control of his emotions.

* * *

The small diva grunted under her breath and blinked whatever trace of sleep she had in her system while dragging herself out of the bed. Once up she walked on bare foot to the door and looked through the peephole.

It was kind of dark out in the corridor and the looking glass distorted the image on the other side, but that was no impediment for her, she could recognize the man outside anywhere, anytime.

It was Phil.

Unable to keep her lips from curving into a smile, she quickly combed her fingers through her hair, hoping that she was doing an okay job… but as her hand occupied itself with that task her eyes took a glance down her body to realize that her hair was the last of her problems.

She looked a complete mess, wearing her flannel red pajama bottoms and a plain white tank top that screamed nothing but ordinary.

At the other side Phil stood still, facing the door and waiting. He knew she was in that room and he was determined not to walk away without getting it off his system or else it was going to consume him.

That was the thought that was running through his mind when the door of the room finally opened and the woman who was stealing his sanity greeted him with a smile.

"It's one o'clock in the morning so you better have a good reason to be here, Phil." She was truly a master when it came to playing him.

With a rush of determination splashing over him, he took three steps forward that made her retreat as he entered the room, his darkened eyes never leaving hers.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, knitting her brows as he closed the door behind him. Her face showed concern and he wondered if this was really what he needed to do, after all one wrong didn't justify another one… "Phil, what is it?"

Instead of granting her an answer he reached for her waist with one arm and swirled her around so he could corner her against the door, trapping her between the wooden barrier and his body; then before she could voice any kind of protest he descended his face towards her and kissed her hard.

Her pliant lips parted on their own accord to grant him access and that right there made his head spin, and the way her tongue followed his dance made his breathing stop for a second.

Without breaking off the kiss he slid his hands down her back until they reached the edge of her pants, then he moved them down so his palms could sneak beneath the fabric of her underwear, cupping her flesh and bringing her closer to him; making her feel the stiffening erection inside his own pants.

* * *

"So about that date?"

"What date?"

"The one we`re going on tomorrow."

When she smiled, he knew. She was tangled in this web of passion just as much as he was.

* * *

**Thoughts ?**


	23. W is for Wager

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**Feel like on a roll here. Thanks Kelzo85 and Red Foxy for the support girls :) Really means a lot to me. Thanks to all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Couldn't have gotten here without you :)**

* * *

**3 months later after R is for Rollins:**

He idly watched the contents of his glass swirl around the container as he tilted it in different directions. The dark liquid bubbled gently and enticed him to take another sip.

He snuck a glance behind him to match the voice with it's owner, whom he knew, was in the room as well. Just as he expected, she was sitting near the back with that guy…Raymond, Rollin, or whatever his name was…he didn't really care. All he cared about was her.

The maddeningly beautiful woman who crept into his head late at night and turned his dreams into fantasies he craved would become a reality…who would sneak into his nightmares and make everything all right…

And here she was, hanging out with that Rollins guy.

He's not even her type. He thought sourly.

Just when he thought he'd finally have a chance…

She starts getting all flirty, and giggly with that jackass.

"So she`s like, 'Do you think Seth will like this?' and 'This is Seth`s favorite show,' and 'Seth said the funniest thing,' and I'm like, 'That's really great, AJ,' and then she said I was being sarcastic, which I was, but I'm sorry if I don't wanna talk about Seth all the time."

Kofi looked up from his plate, chewing carefully, no doubt to but himself more time "So you`re gonna talk about something else at some point?" He raised his hands as Punk shot him a death glare, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Punk sour mood, which was becoming a lot as time went on, AJ spending less time with them more specifically Punk and more time with Seth.

It has been almost three months since the three NXT men debuted on the main rooster on Survivors Series. And that meant three months of watching AJ and Seth playfully banter, shamelessly flirting with one another. And he couldn't fault either AJ or Seth for having something going on. Both were single, young and obviously liked each other.

If he had to be honest, it was Punk`s own actions that drove the young diva into the arms of another. Citing age difference and not separating reality from storyline, Punk has turned down the advances of AJ. And he watched as AJ bounced back, unaffected, actually holding a polite conversation with Punk. But the damage has been done and a rift formed between them. She had a professional attitude whenever she bumped into him, stopped the late gym visits and the movie marathons became a thing of the past. A week later Seth and other joined the Raw roster and those two have hit it off from day one much to the chagrin and dismay of Punk.

He didn't know if his friend actually cared and was jealous or was pissed because he wasn't the center of AJ`s world anymore. With Punk it was pulling a tooth anytime they started to have a conversation about emotions and stuff. He just hoped if they sorted out this awkward phase it was due to Punk admitting he was interested not to pacify his bruised ego.

"Harvard boy" Kofi, startled looked up as Otunga halted his steps, stopping to see what Punk wanted.

"How much for premeditated first degree murder?"

He wasn't sure if he was joking or not with that straight face he kept, and Kofi didn't help at all, looking confused and slightly fearful of what Punk was considering.

"Uhh death penalty?"

Quick to act, he slapped him on the back playfully, laughing. And soon Sheamus, Dolph and Miz joined in, leaving no choice to David but let a nervous chuckle, eyes darting to a very serious Punk.

The chair scrapped the floor, falling from the force. And Kofi watched his friend pass the unsuspecting duo, fists clenching.

He had an inkling that the shit has just hit the proverbial fan

* * *

"... so I figured why not. The manger deemed me OK to run a counter of my own. Let me tell you nuts stores are really really not that over. So one day two women step in and headed to my section. I was so fucking nervous since they are my first customers in well ever. The first thing that came out of my mouth 'Can I show you my nuts?'. That was the last New Jersey has ever heard from me." While he wasn't the overly shy type of guy, he started to feel his face heat up from that particular memory. Yet he was willing to tell it if it meant causing her eyes to sparkle and a hearty laugh to escape her.

It still amazes him how much AJ and April were the one and the same. Both shared that geeky nerdy personality, that bubbly air and even a bit of a crazy wild side more so in AJ. He found it refreshing and a change from what he was used to. April wasn't playing a character that once the cameras stopped rollings she would shed the skin and go back to being herself.

"So any crazy stories you wanna tell?" He pulled the water bottle to his lips, watching as she wiped some tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know if it was crazy or just plain out embarrassing."

"More embarrassing than my nuts? I don't think so."

"Haha. So I was maybe sixteen or so, I just got my first job at small department store. My friend was on one of the cashiers. A woman was in line, and one of her items had no price tag, so she got on the intercom and boomed out for the entire store to hear, 'Price check on lane thirteen, tampax, super size'. That was bad enough, but I was at the rear of the store apparently misheard 'Tampax' for 'THUMBTACKS.' In a businesslike tone, I boomed back over the intercom: 'Do you want the kind you push in with your thumb or the kind you pound in with a hammer?'"

Seth knew if he looked around he would find the people seated were looking at him weird, but he couldn't help doubling over in laughter, AJ joining in after a while.

"I stand corrected. Yours is more embarrassing."

Both looked up at the noise, seeing a chair falling back to the floor with much force. They followed where the table occupants were looking, barely catching sight of the back of Punk, disappearing behind the door.

"What`s up with him?" Seth looked back to find her still staring at where Punk had exited, her face voided of the laughter, her eyebrows furrowing together, her forehead creasing with a scowl.

"I don't know. Punk has a chip on his shoulder, so he`s always pissed about something." She dismissed casually showing indifference , focusing back on her plate and him.

"More so recently." he watched her face carefully. Reading AJ and what was going in her mind was something he had yet to master.

"I wouldn't know." he decided to change the subject, since she wasn't budging, there was no use letting the atmosphere become tense and charged.

"So wanna know something embarrassing about Dean?" he wanted to pat himself, she turned to him, eyes sparkling with interest again.

* * *

Was the little fuck already cheating on AJ?

"Look Leighla I`ll call you back"

Seth had a knack for pissing people off. Scratch that, he had a _gift _for pissing people off. Whatever was mixed into his genetic cocktail, they must have sprinkled some trouble maker into the blender and switched it to purée.

Seth,of course, would never concede to the point, even if he knew it was true - which he did. He would usually say "It's not trouble unless you get caught, and even then I'm sure there is negotiating."

However,he didn't expect the kind of trouble that was about to find him when he decided to call his girlfriend. Trouble in the form of CM Punk, who looked ready to behead him or cut off his 'nuts', maybe both.

"So you cant keep it in your pants huh? you figure your a big time wrestler now, that it`s OK to cheat on your girlfriend?" with each step Punk took forward, Seth match him one back, till his back felt the presence of a wall. He was caged with an angry lion on the prowl.

Wait cheat? Did Punk think he was cheating on Leighla?

Did Punk even knows Leighla?

Did Punk think he was cheating on Leighla with AJ?

"Look I don't know what you are talking about. There`s nothing between..."

His words cut off, as Punk pushed his elbow into his shoulder, arm pressing into his windpipes.

"Listen you little fuck. I am only saying this once and this is my one and only warning. If you make that girl cry I will personally see that your career is done, finito, history. If I hear that you've creeping around behind AJ`s back ..."

Seth nodded, wanting the horrible pressure gone to be able to breath properly. He gulped greedily as Punk pushed from him, leaving him heaving.

Fuck.

He was thinking he was cheating on AJ. Which meant Punk thought him and AJ were together?

Fuck Fuck Fuck.

"Oh AJ you are not gonna believe this"

"Believe what?" He whirled around, AJ watching him curiously.

He seriously needed to get a bell around those people necks. Fuck them and them ninja abilities.

* * *

This was too good to be true. Way too good for someone like her.

Was it not three months ago she was this little girl to him? One that mixed fact with fiction, clung to a storyline that was long over.

She knew well enough to know how unsettled he was by her brush off, indifference and the cold shoulder she gave him. But what did he expect after his 'rejection'? that she stay buddy- buddy with him, be on of the 'guys', be the little sister he viewed her to be? No way. So what if she took a step back and started to look for uncomplicated fun elsewhere. It`s not like he had a claim on her, dibs on who she could talk to or not.

Then why the fact he jumped Seth, thinking he was cheating on her, coming to her defense made those wilted butterflies in her stomach to come to life once again, for her heart to skip dance with joy. Did she want to hope that he cared after all? that unintentionally she made him see what he had turned down.

Or maybe he was being the good friend he all wanted them to be, being all big brother to her, making sure she wasn't setting up for heartbreak. AGAIN. All those maybes and what ifs were really starting to give her whiplashes. Maybe she ought to ask him and hear it straight from the horse`s mouth.

* * *

She stealthily moved down the halls to Punk's locker room. She didn't need anyone seeing her enter there. She didn't even knock when she got there. Opening the door she went inside quickly shutting it behind her.

When she looked at Punk, she immediately looked away. But it was too late the image of him wet, half naked, towel low on his hips seared forever in her brains. "Uhh sorry."

"You have seen me wrestle in a lot less, OK you can look now."

She wanted to smack her head to the wall she was leaning on. He just exchanged that towel with a pair of basketball shorts, he was still half naked, wet and... her eyes followed a droplet of water racing from the nap of his neck, around his back and her tongue etched to follow that movement.

He turned to her, slinging another dry towel around his neck, before sitting down. He`d by lying if he said he wasn't curious about this sudden visit. And he realized in over three months this was the first time they were alone with each other.

"We need to talk,"

"About what?"

"Try the topic of you and Seth coming to blows,".

"Oh." He cringed internally. He knew it would get back to her but he had still held on hope that it wouldn't.

"He wouldn't tell me WHY," she snapped, restoring hope to him once more that he would come clean about his motives, actions and feeling. The tense silence stretched on, both looking at the other, in search of something. Anything.

"What a waste!" She took a good look at him, knowing this was probably the last time they`d be in the same vicinity alone. How could she so stupid to think he actually cared about her. She just thanked her lucky stares she didn't open her big mouth, stuck her foot in and poured her heart to him again. How could she be completely off base?

He almost let her get out the door, not thinking she was serious. The moment her hand touched the doorknob though, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Let go!" she yelled, trying to get free.

"I did it for YOU" he growled, hating himself for admitting it. "Alright! Jesus"

She gave him a look of disbelief. "You expect me to believe that?"

"It's not a big deal. It meant nothing."

"CLEARLY it did," she replied.

Again she was hit by a thick brick wall of silence. One minutes he was hot, opening up to her and the next ice cold, uncaring of how much his words cut through her.

"Listen up champ, because I wont say this again. I came to you with my feelings months ago, and you reject me like I am some kinda clingy little girl with a high school crush. And when I start to forget about it." She swallowed hard, hoping he wouldn't see through the bunch of lies she was feeding him "You get a hissy fit because you no longer the center of my universe, that my life is no longer about the all mighty CM Punk. Is that what`s this all about? a bruised ego? Well you know what. Screw you Punk. Screw all of your excuses and bullshit standards. In the end you just want this.."she motioned to the space between them "more than me. I maybe love`s bitch but at least I can admit it. Stay the hell away from me." She turned to the door, breathing deeply _Just get to the other side April, and you can let the tears flow._

"So that's it? Just forget about you and me?"

* * *

He kissed her.

Without a thought ... without regard for consequences ... he just lowered his head, closing the small space between them, and touched his lips to hers. It was an action as natural to him as breathing, an instinct, an impulse he'd been fighting for the past months.

And she kissed him back, her lips parting and her tongue touching his.

Forever. It felt like that kiss lasted forever. He was completely lost in her, his mind reeling, his body shaking as he took her in his arms and devoured her mouth with his. And even when they parted, breathless, he kept on, planting tiny little kisses along her jaw and throat, caressing her with his hands. When he dared to look at her he saw that her eyes were closed, her head thrown back, her pulse pounding beneath his fingertips.

"I`ll play you."

"What?"

"I`ll play you AJ."

"For what?"

"Your heart."

* * *

The controllers laid on the ground, a flimsy bra barely covering it. A little bit to the left was a crumbled black basketball shorts next to smaller jeans short.

His hand slid across her leg and trailed it up towards her thigh, raising it higher around his waist; giving himself more room to go deeper and to push harder into her as she withered and moaned underneath him. Grunts, moans and whispered promises filled the now humid room. Her manicured hand curled at his shoulder blade trying to hold on for dear life, as he built her up toward another release, and with his now irregular thrust he was not far behind her.

White light exploded behind his closed lids, his mouth searching for hers blindly, capturing it with a deep kiss, swallowing her moans, barely registering her body`s release. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead on her chest, lips brushing the skin, feeling the rapid beats of her heart beneath his lips. She pulled him fully on top of her, not caring about how heavy he was, hands brushing his temples, feeling his body tremble before settling.

The TV screen was paused on the score screen. The Resident Evil 6 logo filled the background. She never had any chance against him. 200 kills Vs her own 150.

He wouldn't have lost this challenge. Not when the wager was her heart.

* * *

**This was fun to write XD.**

**We are down to the last 3 of these. I already have X and Y ready. How soon you want them out depends on you :D**


	24. X is for Xpecting

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**The title is self-explanatory. **

She snapped the yellow elastic band around the small locks of hair. She tugged at the hair, loosening it to give it more of a natural look, the plait reaching mid-back, her once curled hair gathered around in a lazy braid.

She stood infront of the long mirror, in awe of the person staring back at her. Her skin glowed, perfectly free of blemishes, the dark circles that began to reside under her bright eyes, who knew insomnia was contagious, completely gone; the skin returning to its dusty golden hue. The woman in the mirror looked so different from the one from two years ago. One that was miserable, hallowed, life in small shattered broken pieces, scaring her everytime she tried to pick them up and glue herself back together.

And he came. A light summer breeze, his presence a balm to her wounded life. He was by no means a ray of sunshine. He was as cynical, sharp-witted and brutally honest as they come. And more than once she found herself the victim of a tongue lashing lectures. And as cliché as it sounded, it did come from a place of love. He offered her friendship, understanding and a man who was willing to stand up to her. But he still advised, guided and mentored her, to shape the ideal diva. Cunning, smart, focused and trained.

Phantom sensation danced upon her now tingling lips, remembering the exquisitely rough kisses he gave her, sweating, half naked and in denial. He had offered to 'coach' her, his reasons; not wanting John to taint another bright kid with those outdated five moves. And she accepted, the rush unmistakable from having CM Punk volunteer to train little nerdy April.

Something flickered in the mirror, and she brought her hand to inspect her wedding ring. A plain gold band, the surface smooth, a date engraved on the inside.

07/13/12.

It wasn't their wedding date. It was when they knew their fate and future were altered and were now joined together.

She brushed a soft tendril that escaped the braid, looking back at the mirror. She was barefoot, small grey cotton shorts and white long sleeved shirt. She turned sideways, the shirt lifting to show flat tummy and abs. Her small hand cupped the skin just above her womb, before letting the fabric cover her again.

She walked to her dresser, opening the small box where she kept her diaries the only place she knew he wont snoop through, the long white stick under the thick black book where it lay hidden for the past month. The little plus sign still visible.

She was pregnant.

* * *

He smiled politely at the young woman, making sure he grabbed his glass with the left hand, giving her an eye-full of the golden band, that was like a hot pink neon sign that said 'Taken bitch'.

"Man you always get the babes. Even after a year of marriage. All of`em flank your grouchy ass."

"Jealous Colt?"

"More like flabbergasted. Astonished. Shocked and in awe." Colt will always be Colt. And he was content with that. He was the constant thing in his life for so long, through thick and thin. Brothers meant a lot more than blood.

"So who ran over and killed your puppy?"

Jokes. He was never one with his feelings or the sharing stuff or the chick flick moments so he always tried to make light of the situation. He was more of the silent supporting type, a wall to lean onto. Which is why Punk was so comfortable around him. No digging into unknown emotions that he didn't understand or process. Which is why when Punk opened his mouth he was stunned speechless when his friend needed help and advice.

Phil looked up, his fork pausing over his plate. He opened his mouth only to close it immediately. No use in trying to act infront of Colt. He pushed the plate away, head thudding against the back of seat. "It`s AJ."

He frowned "What`s wrong with AJ?"

"That`s exactly what I don't know. "

"You`re not making any sense Phil."

He rubbed a hand over his face, showing how frustrated he felt right now "Everything is normal, no fights, sex is great, her dog loves me. All is perfect."

Either Colt was totally missing the problem or there wasn't even a problem to begin with "Then what is it that got you all worked up?"

"For the past month, she has been looking at me strange, she`d get that faraway look, eyes glassy like she`s on an acid trip or something. She`e been really emotional lately, moods change at the drop of a hat. Angry to horny to sappy and then back to angry."

"Maybe it`s her monthly thing? Hormones out of whack?" he couldn't believe he was sitting discussing AJ`s period.

"This is no ordinary PMSing. It lacks the usual heat. With AJ at that time of month it`s 'Prepare to Meet Satan'. Come to think of it she missed two already."

Disturbed "Dude the length of details you know about her is frightening in a stalkish kinda way."

"She`s my wife, one day when you get married. Me and you will plan our hanging out based on those monthly visits."

"Seriously stop talking. I want to be able to look your wife in the eye if I see her. But have you tried talking about it with her?"

His look of guilt was answer enough for Colt "Of course you didn't, you idgit"

* * *

_'I'll give you a hint , it crawls before it walks  
In a couple of years it begins to talk  
And it makes us so happy'_

His hand shook, the small card held infront of him, the little baseball glove sitting atop of the TV set. He looks up. His body shaking as he motion to her, trembling from a distance as they pointed to her belly. "A baby?"

His breathing stopped and then started just as suddenly, coming out in clumps of air. Pregnant. She was pregnant. She was standing in their kitchen, her hair tucked away in a braid, her cheeks covered with tears. And she was pregnant with his kid, _they_ were pregnant.

He took a couple stumbling steps forward until he fell to his knees, right infront of her, his fingers finding the hem of her shirt. She let out a slow breath as he peeled up the fabric, those green eyes she could spot a mile away, those eyes she has memorized, could tell you how they grew in color whenever he was upset, happy, looking up at her. He lifted her shirt until the plane of her tummy was exposed, the skin marveled with goose bumps.

His large hand covered most of her exposed stomach,his thumb brushing the skin softly. His face nuzzling her open palm "A baby?"

"A baby."

* * *

**Their babies will be beautiful. I just know it. :'(  
****2 more to go. Who is excited?  
Tell me in your reviews :)**  
**(I think that was pretty smart.. wasn't it smart.. I certainly do think it was smart... do you think they`ll review?...)..** *find people staring* **Hi :$**

**Y will be out tomorrow, you have been spoiled enough as of today :P  
I have yet to begin to work on Z. Partly because I am dreading ending this. :(  
Hope you are having as much fun as I am. **


	25. Y is for Year

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**Hello! Remember Phil and AJ, who lost their baby and broke up over it (Yeah I know, I hate me too). Read Gone and Hurt  if you don't. Anyways this is sorta a conclusion to them. I did promise a happily ever after to each one. Here they get theirs ;)**

**Kinda long, I know you, you greedy bastards would love it :P Kidding.**

**Enjoy my lovelies.**

* * *

**Y is for Year:**

_"You're very clever with this whole sneaking out," he commented moving around to face her. "I'm guessing your friends are getting the car so you can avoid that big crowd of paparazzi."_

_"You guessed right." She found herself for the second time that night getting lost in his eyes._

_He hovered over her forcing her to gently rest her back against the building. Leaning down he caressed her cheek with his knuckles as he nudged her nose with his before lowering his lips to hers. In the corner of her eye she saw Kaiti pull up and before their mouths could make contact, she carefully maneuvered herself away smiling walking towards the awaiting car._

_"You are such a tease April Mendez," he called after her, causing her to stop and face him._

_"How do you know my name?" she asked placing her hands on her hips._

_"Everyone knows your name," he mocked as he made his way over to her. "I know who you are, I just wanted to see how long you'd let me call you Buttercup. You must really like me to let me say it all night."_

_"You paid for my drinks, so I allowed it," she retorted masking the fact that he had been right. Quickly retreating towards the car again, she opened the door and was about to climb in when she remembered she was still wearing his coat. "Oh, your jacket!"_

_He stopped her before she could take if off, "You can give it back to me tomorrow when you meet me for lunch at Doughboys on 3rd Street, 12:30." He helped her into the car and shut the door._

_He watched her roll down the window and giggle at him. "Guess you won't be getting your jacket back then."_

* * *

He fingered the leather jacket wistfully, the pads of his fingers tracing the soft materiel before letting it go, closing the closet door with a thud. He leaned his forehead on the cool surface, hoping it would ease the burning in his heart, a pain flaming strong for over a year now.

He pushed away, walking to the window, the curtains swishing from the light breeze. His coffee long cold by now, sitting atop of today`s newspaper. The headline, painfully, read :

_R&B Producer John Cena and Victoria Secret angel April Mendez tie the knot this weekend..._

* * *

For the mid-afternoon the sun was still extremely bright. April didn't mind at all, the brighter the better tan she will have for the wedding photos. Stretched out on her stomach, her eyes closed, she lay on a lounge with her string bikini top untied ensuring no visible tan lines. Her dress was backless, and it would be tacky to have tan lines. The hundreds of preparations that had yet to be done were running through her head, but she didn't want to think about that anymore, not while she was soaking up the sun. Letting a comforting sigh out, she was startled when the warmth on her back disappeared. Blinking her eyes open she shifted, being careful to clutch her top to her chest as she turned partway over, and came face to face with her ex. Phil was standing over her, his short heart spiked, the sun catching on strands flying, giving an illusion of brownish color.

She was in shock at first and her heart starting doing little flip flops. The last time she saw him was a year ago at club on Sunset and he was all over a red head in a dark corner. She was so hurt and sickened at the sight and after that night she always had people scout night time hang outs to make sure he wasn't there. But that was just the last time she saw him. The last time they spoke was a few months before the club incident. After moving out of their shared apartment, and the break up was finalized sorta, they made sure not to be caught in the same social circle ever. The hurt, pain and heartache was still there, deep down threatening to burst through the minute one saw the other, and as much as they tried, there were times they bumped into one another, a movie premiere, a music award ceremony and what was worse was Phil and her father were very much involved in a business alliance, a multi-billions publishing company and was over their house quiet often. Making moving on and forgetting hard on her. Everytime she saw him, all she could picture a little baby boy, the exact replica of his dad. Bright hazel eyes, dark hair and smart- mouthed. A baby they lost. A tragic event that wasn't her fault nor his. Yet at that time she couldn't process it, wrap her head around the fact that he lost his baby too, was hurting too. Hurting from the loss and from the distance she put an unforgiving wall between them.

_"You wrecked my fucking life, you spoiled little bitch," he pointed an accusing finger. "No one has ever . . . Look! Look what you have done to me."_

"Didn't anyone ever tell you UV rays can cause cancer?" he smirked down at her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you trespassing is illegal?" she snapped before taking a deep breath and shouting, "MOM!" frantically.

* * *

The cry caught Maria's attention, and she hurried into one of the larger sitting rooms. The sliding glass floor to ceiling doors on the far wall were opened all the way, like they always were during the more gorgeous summer days, giving the illusion that the room was connected to the outside patio. Looking out she could see her daughter marching angrily across the grass coming from the pool trying to tie a robe around her.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?" she growled between clenched teeth, causing her mother to open her eyes in surprise and the maids to take a scared step backwards. "I don't understand why all these horrible things happen to me. All I ask for is one perfect day, just one, but no!" she ranted waving her fists in the air.

Before she could ask again what was wrong, there was another rather loud shout coming from her other daughter.

"Phil!" Tina exclaimed as she launched herself into his arms the second he walked up the few steps to join them on the patio. She glared in disgust at her little sister's enthusiasm and grew more upset as Phil responded in kind and hugged the teenager saying that he had missed her too.

"If you didn't want me here, then you should have gotten all new security codes. I just drove right up the driveway."

At that moment Mr. Mendez stepped into the room. "What is all this racket?" he demanded. With his presence the maids straighten their backs and dismissed themselves heading quickly back to work. Evaluating the scene, he saw April huffing over on one side of the patio, Maria and Tina standing in the middle and the large presence on the other side was... "Why Phillip, what brings you up here?" he asked sounding surprised and quite pleased to see him. He walked forward with an out stretched hand which he shook.

"I came to see you actually. Legal called me earlier about some papers that needs reviewing, look over contracts that must be discussed immediately I apologize for choosing such a bad time I had no idea," punctuating the last words while glancing in April's direction, "that the wedding was this weekend. Maybe it would be better if I go."

He was lying through his teeth, while yes they did need to talk business, it wasn't an immediate concern of the legal department and certainly can be faxed and have a video conference so there was no need for him to be here at all. But he was.

He was on the mission to stop this shame of a wedding and get back the woman he still loved with, the woman he knew still loves him as much.

"No, no, you drove all the way up here; it's quite alright if you stay." he smiled following her father down the den, progress was being made.

They both emerged from the study after some time and found everyone in the entry way waiting for them.

"Good, you're done. It was nice seeing you Phil, we shouldn't do it again,"

"Actually,I invited him to the wedding"

"What, Daddy, how could you-Mom!" April whined.

"Phil and I have not finished our conversation and it'll save us some time if he just stayed here."

"April," Maria began using her best mother voice. "I don't see why Phil can't stay the weekend. We have two hundred and fifty guests coming; one more won't make a difference."

* * *

"John," she beamed as her fiancée strolled in and placed a sweet kiss to her lips. "I was expecting you earlier."

"I'm sorry I-," over the top of her head he saw Phil reclining in his chair observing the couple with a thunderous expression. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"John," she interjected getting between the two men. She saw him bunching his hand into a fist and she knew he was getting ready to push her aside so he could have access to Phil.

"Baby don't!" she screamed. He rested his hands at his sides giving her a look of confusion.

"You don't think he deserve a severe beating?" he questioned her.

"Of course he does, but he'll just hurt you. I saw him, "she pointed behind her to where he stood "beat up a guy and put him in the hospital," for groping me on the dance floor, she silently said to herself.

She pushed John away, guiding him outside the tensed room.

The room became silent as they tried to listen to the conversation outside. At first there was nothing and then they could hear John's voice quite clearly.

"Are you insane?! Inviting him to the wedding? He's your fucking ex!"

There was silence as they suspected April was trying to reason with him.

"Fuck that business bullshit! He could still be in love with you for all we know, or maybe he just wants to fuck with your life." So far, reason was not working for her.

Still more muffled tones until finally the handle turned. Trying very hard not to show the pain John was causing her as he held her protectively to his side "John's thrilled that you are staying for the wedding."

* * *

"Lorne, how do you know Phil?" she looked at her wedding planer, wanting to know why him and Phil talked to each other like long lost friends.

"Look sugarplum, I promised I wouldn't say anything but I love you two crazy kids too much to keep silent any longer."

"Lorne what's going on?"

He pulled her over to a pair of chairs and sat her down taking her hands. "I don't know if this is going to mean anything to you but, the reason I knew what you wanted for your wedding was because I had it practically planned already. Phillip hired me and wanted to give you your dream wedding, and told me everything down to the littlest detail about what exactly you wanted. When he called to tell me it was off even I was heartbroken. Then when word got around you were getting hitched again, well he told me to go after the job, and here I am."

"So basically,he is responsible for this wedding,"

"Uh huh," Lorne responded.

"I'm so confused , I thought he didn't care, but now it seems that . . ."

"He's still in love with you?" he prompted.

She solemnly nodded her head yes, "John's a great guy right?"

"I mean he is strong and smart and protective and he loves me," she listed off, telling more herself then Lorne. "But all I can think about is Phil. He looks like this dark, menacing, really hard to reach guy most of the time, but he's really gentle and l sweet, and giving, very giving." Her mind going back to all the times he put her first, "What am I doing?"

"You are getting married." Lorne reminded her "You know big muscles, blue eyes, hulk like John."

"Exactly" her tune was on the verge of panic, brown eyes flickering around, the shining of forming tears glimmering.

* * *

"Tina sweetie, do you know where April`s gone? John's worried and people are asking for her?"

Tina`s vision shot around the room and she saw John talking to his parents, all three of them were taking small glances in her direction as her mother, obviously in cahoots with them, was inquiring of her sister`s whereabouts.

"Yes, she went upstairs, a headache, she had a headache. She didn't want to alert anyone so she snuck up to her room. Has to be fully rested for tomorrow," ending with a nervous giggle she wrung her fingers together behind her back. "She said she didn't want to be disturbed."

"All the same, I think John and I will check on her."

"No!" she held her hands in front of her mother. "I promised her I wouldn't let anyone upstairs. Besides, you are the hostess of the party, you can't leave and John needs to stay also. What would it be saying if both the groom and the bride disappear in the middle of the rehearsal dinner?"

Buying her lie, Maria nodded her head in agreement, saying she'll check on her after the guests have left and went back to John to explain the situation. When the coast was clear, Tina snuck out herself. Once in the entry hall, she stood turning in different directions not sure what to do, until she saw Phil descending the stairs.

"Phil, wait!" she shouted after him, but he kept moving towards the front door. "Phil, please."

He heard her, but chose to ignore her, he needed to leave. He couldn't stay any longer.

"Phil, it's important," she tried again chasing after him. "April`s gone missing."

He didn't want to stop, his mind wanted him to keep moving, but his body did not want to listen. Only three steps away from the threshold, without turning around and without talking, he waited for her to catch up to him.

"Kid, April's a big girl she can handle herself." He crossed his arms, still refusing to look at her.

"She had a wine bottle. Do you remember what she is like when she gets drunk?"

"Geez, AJ did you have to fuck everything up for yourself the night before your wedding?"

* * *

He could hear the giggling and splashing a fair number of yards away from the pool and he already had a pretty good idea what was going on before he arrived to find his suspicions true.

Slowing as he got closer, he causally strolled up to the edge of the pool looking down and could just make out a body moving about in the water. Even with the lack of light he could tell she was naked.

"Phil!" she yelled as she swam over to rest on the edge directly beneath him. "You don't even need a bathing suit." Using her fingers she started making wet designs on his boots. "If I remember correctly, I happened to like what you looked like without a bathing suit."

"What are you doing?" not giving into her antics.

"What does it look like silly, I am swimming."

"Get out. I'm taking you to your room. What if someone saw you right now? What if John came out and found you like this?" Again, he spoke harshly, peering down at her.

"John can go fuck himself," she spoke in false seriousness.

Unfazed, he reached down and plucked her out of the water. Her protests died as the shock of the cold air hitting her skin only caused her to hug herself as she shivered. Automatically, she took a step closer to him leaning her wet, slick body against his warmth. Placing his arm under her knees and around her back, he lifted her into his arms and marched back to the house.

Relishing in the sensation of being in his arms again, she rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. "Phil," she spoke lazily. "I just wanted to let you know, I loved the wedding you have planned for us. It is important, please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you," he whispered back.

* * *

He entered his study engrossed in a novel. Walking up to a bookshelf, he placed a bookmark in the crease and slipped the book back in its place. His fingers lingering on the binding for a moment he got the odd feeling he was being watched. Turning slighting he jumped, grabbing his heart as he found Phil sulking in one of the leather chairs, staring intently at a class of whiskey in his hand.

"Dear Lord, Phil what are you doing? How many of those have you had?"

He waited for an answer, but none came as Phil continued to stare.

"I poured myself a drink four hours ago, and I've been sitting here holding it. I haven't taken a sip. Does John drink a lot?"

"I honestly don't know," he answered. "Is that what happened to you last night? Got drunk and passed out?" he asked cautiously and sounding slightly disappointed. His daughter`s ex never touched alcohol in his entire life. One of the many reasons he was happy when April introduced him to them

"I made a mistake coming here, didn't I Giles? You called me a masochist and you`re right. I like pain; it reminds me I'm still alive, that I can still feel. Pain is very powerful."

"It is also very damaging,"

"But I had forgotten," he continued as if he had not spoken. "There is something more powerful then pain. It makes you feel more alive then anything else."

Rising, he crossed the room to the door and opened it stepping out. From the doorway he called Phil`s name, stopping him. "What's more powerful then pain?"

Keeping his back to the older man, he twisted his head to the side, "Love," he spoke simply. Moving again, he headed towards the sitting room. "I'm leaving before the ceremony, tell everyone good- bye for me."

* * *

All the tension left her body at his words. Her eyes drifted over to Phil and she couldn't help the loving smile from appearing on her face. "Yes, John. You do forgive."

John followed her gaze just in time to see Phil's rigid disposition melt away. Looking back and forth between the two a few times, he wasn't surprised to see the same exact expression of love radiating off them. He didn't need to ask what happened last night, he already knew. He should have realized sooner, he never had a chance.

"You still love him?" he asked quietly and she nodded. "I want you to be happy April," he added somberly.

"I'm going to try," she replied. She stepped forward, her hand clasping his own tightly.

"This is it. We`re gonna do this?" he asked, afraid. Was this really happening?

"I love you. I was born to love you. And years from now I`ll be still in love with you."

* * *

**I cant believe it. We are down to the last chapter. *sniffles*  
Be on the look out for it. ;)**

**Oh yeah forget something :P It would be AWESOME to read your reviews *hint*hint* ;)**


	26. Z is for Zipper

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**This baby right here is a conclusion for M is for Marriage, gives another view before that farce of a wedding and then spiral to the awaited happily ever after.**

* * *

**Z is for Zipper:**

It was such a stupid tradition. And who really even used churches anyway? They were just old buildings where people used to go when they used to believe in that mumbo-jumbo about a higher power and purpose. Every time he'd ever been in one it was always empty. Unless people were dying or... in this case - well, it wasn't so different than dying. At least from his perspective.

And who liked roses? They were boring. The blood red flowers were all over the damn place and it was like a Valentine's day gone horribly wrong. And all the lace. Lace. Frills and ruffles were everywhere and it was just so damn unlike anything he'd ever seen that he just couldn't buy it. He'd never seen her in anything frilly.

Weddings. Totally stupid tradition. And that whole stupid tradition that went with the tradition.

Something old (he'd say Trent, but there was always a good chance the wine he was going to be shoving down her throat was older than him... maybe), something new (that rock on her hand, which he could have probably got her a bigger one to boot, not that he would have or anything), something borrowed and, something blue (could he count, if it was more of a turn of phrase?).

What did any of that even mean? And why was any of it necessary for a wedding? Why were weddings necessary to begin with? Why go and make it official? It wasn't like it was irreversible. People got divorced all the time. Sort of negated the purpose, didn't it? if you could just erase it and move on? Whatever. Who even cared if they were getting married. More power to them, or whatever.

She could be Mrs. I Like Pasta and Wine and Being a Patronizing Self-Righteous bitch, and maybe that was a really long title to pick up, but she was already Miss I'm a Self-Righteous Better Than You Bitch, which was almost as long, so what did it matter?

Maybe he was bitter. His tux didn't fit right. Or maybe it was just hot in the church. Or tuxes were just a bad idea and whoever invented them must have been an evil mastermind, because this fucking bow tie was driving him up the wall and it was almost distracting.

* * *

He stood idly by the door, leaning on the frame, his ankle crossed over the other. His jacket undone and the butterfly bow tie, which she insisted everyone wear them and he could never say no to her, hung around his neck. She was so achingly beautiful. Her dress was softly flowing like gentle waves around her feet, not those ball gowns designers. From her reflection on the mirror, the dress covered all of her front contrasting with her bare back. The dress dipped low and crisscrossed at the back making her golden skin stand out more.

_I love her._

And he did. For a while now. So why was she about to say I do to another man?

Because him, Phillip Jack Brooks, was afraid of ruining her day and dream.

But deep down he knew she loved him too. It showed everytime she looked at him, everytime she wouldn't look at him. The way her eyes shown brightly as he offered to take her to the flower shop when Trent couldn't bother to remember. The way her eyes caught his, lips parted as he stood and watched as she was fitted for her dress, again when her future husband was too busy preparing for a show. The way she looked on as happy couples sampled cakes, standing lonely infront of dozens of sample dishes and again he came to stand beside her, encouraging her to pick the biggest, most expensive wedding cake, a big screw you to the husband to be. The way she drew her hand to her chest, clutching it after both reaching for the same antique brooch at a small relatively unknown shop she insisted on visiting with Trent again with no show, he hopped in to spend the last day with her as a single, free woman who he wanted to say goodbye to.

He knew she liked it when his lips trailed wet open kissed on her neck. He knew she wanted it as she arched against him, the pounding of her heart strong on his chest. He knew she need him as her thighs parted allowing him to crawl between them in the cramped space of his car. He knew she loved him when she allowed him to kiss her as they both reached for it, stood tiptoes at the edge of the proverbial cliff before plunging in the abyss. He knew she didn't regret it when she brushed his temples softly in the still quiet car. He knew that was their way of saying goodbye. He was too scared and she was consumed with obligation.

* * *

_"I think I found it. Phil you-" Her words halted as she whirled around. Her hands rested low on his stomach to brace herself from falling. His hands on her shoulders to steady her. For them to collide, he`d have to be standing practically on top of her. _

_On top, tense, rigid, sweating, thrusting deep within her..._

_He reached for one hand which was clutching the silver turquoise butterfly hair clip his fingers grasping her own as he viewed it. She watched his tattooed fingers wrapped around her smaller ones. They meshed perfectly well unlike hers and Trent`s did. Could he hear the pounding of her heart?  
_

_"It`s beautiful." He wasn't looking at the clip anymore. His gaze sweeping her form, taking in her long flowing hair, to the tinging of her cheeks, to the darkening of her eyes, before hungrily focusing on her mouth. _

_He followed her as she stepped back, his body coiled a mere inch away as her back hit the wooden column. His eyes flickered to her face and more specifically her eyes, the ones that always gave her away. The lids looked heavy, partially down, her pupils so dilated that her eyes seemed black._

_He leaned to the right, fingers lifting her chin in his hand. His lips halted a breath away from hers, both breathing the same air now. He stole a kiss from her open mouth, before inching back slightly. Her face was twisted in pain, and he hoped because he stopped and was too far away now. Never one to deny her anything he dove in for a more passionate meeting, his hands buried in her hair as his lips enveloped hers in a long overdue kiss. Something sounded as an object fell to the ground, her hands going to his shoulders for support, the kiss turning out of control. Her engagement ring shone when the light reflected on it as it buried inside the collar of his shirt. __He pulled back, the need for air became a necessity for his burning lungs, pulling her lower lip with his teeth, repeating the action with the upper one. _

_"Car" she breathed and instantly he knew what she was asking, what she wanted. And he wanted to, so very badly. So his goodbye was going to be a little more fleshy than others._

_It all passed in a blur, yet if you asked him later he would tell you detailed specifics, from the color of the register girl`s headband to how loud the bell above the door rang, all the way to how many times it took him to open his goddamn car, the key chain jiggling from his nervous. He could tell you how he watched as she cleared the backseat, balling her coat to a makeshift pillow to put under her head. He could tell you how he thanked every lucky stars for her to pick out this little shop in the middle of nowhere, to how he parked the car at the far end of the parking lot._

_He could tell you how he shed his jacket, crawling on top of her, shutting the door behind, his arms boxing her in before she reached out to kiss him again. _

_She welcomed his weight, her thighs parting before they cradled his hard body in between before crossing at the ankles around his back. His shirt hit the floor, and he seemed huge above her with his wide shoulders. The buttons cooperated with her shaky fingers, the shirt parting to reveal her bare torso barely covered with the flimsy excuse for a bra. Her chest heaved as his eyes settled on the plump flesh, enticing as they threatened to spill out of the cups. She nodded as he looked up at her in question, he worried his lip, his knuckles barely brushing the breast. He fiddled with the clasp at the front, contemplating before snapping it open, the cups stayed at each side covering the flesh. His hand pushed the right side then the left, and they were bared to his eyes. _

_His thumb brushed an already erect bud, watched as her rib cage expanded under his hand, he flicked it again, watching her eyes close, pearly white teeth catching her lips. His eyes held her as he caught the tip in his mouth, his tongue swirling and dancing with the hard bud, tugging with his teeth as he pulled away.  
_

_He told her how much he adored her by the way he kissed every inch of her lips, tasting her, savoring her responses. He told her how much he needed her in the way his hands slipped around her back, holding her tightly, like she was his lifeline. He told her how much he wanted her by the way his body responded to the softness of hers, his heart racing, body heating and hardening. He told her how much he loved her by the single tear that slipped past a closed eyelid. A love that he knew was not meant to live._

* * *

They rolled around to yet another stupid tradition - asking people to object. Did anyone really do that other than the protagonists in cheesy romantic comedies? Was that the protagonist? Details. And even if someone objected, would that really bring the wedding to a halt? Would they just accept the objection with a "thank you very much, we hadn't realized!" and then call the whole thing off? He doubted it. So when the question was posed, he met Daniel's eyes and he held his gaze for the handful of silent seconds until the preacher started up again. Then he went back to resisting the urge to fiddle with his blasted bow tie.

In hindsight, maybe he should have said something. Gone out with a bang. Pulled the whole romantic comedy thing with an objection and a boom box - maybe not the latter part, because that was a different movie, if he recalled correctly. Maybe he could have at least cleared his throat or feigned a sneeze. Anything. Instead, he stood aside, hands clenched at his sides and he let the ceremony continue. The preacher kept talking, they said their 'I do's, and then Trent decided to take a moment to launch into a wordy, lengthy, monologue concerning his epic love for April. Oh please. Like he would really know epic if it broke into his house and bitch-slapped him.

* * *

_"Sometimes, you have to control your own destiny."_

Again a blur came that led to where he was right now. Him leaving the church after the 'I dos', feeling crushed and broken, dropping to the ground as white tackled him, dragging him to the same car he made love to her, driving in silence to his apartment based on her demand, waiting for ten minutes downstairs before making his way to her.

She threw her purse onto the bed with a satisfying _thwack!_ before making a beeline for the bathroom. She was already removing articles of her clothing on her way, dropping them carelessly on the floor. First one shoe, then another. Followed by her shawl that drifted softly onto the carpeted floor. She couldn't give a damn about appearances or whether Phil would think she was a slob and all.

She didn't care.

She slipped her underwear down her legs along with the garter belt that was high up oh her thigh. They slid down her body with barely a whisper, landing in a pool at her feet.

Then, with languid grace, she slinked towards the sink, clad only in her wedding gown. She stood directly in front of the mirror and slowly removed her earrings. Then, she worked on releasing her hair from the pins that kept the waves in place.

She dropped each pin one by one onto the pink natural glass sink. Each one fell with a distinctive _clink_. Then with a vigorous, seductive shake of her head she released the mass of dark curls, allowing it to fan softly around her face.

She stared at herself intently at the mirror. Her dark brown eyes were glazed with unshed tears that she refused to acknowledge. Her full lips were redder and swollen from his kisses, some of her lipstick smeared very lightly over the edges. Her dusky skin was still flushed from the fever he had awoken in her. She slowly raised her fingers to touch her lips, feeling as if he had left his imprint on them forever.

Damn him.

Slowly, she reached behind her to unzip, eyes still closed.

"April?" his husky voice broke through her reverie. Her eyes snapped open to reveal his reflection behind hers. He was leaning casually against the far wall of the bathroom. His bow tie hung loosely around his neck, the top two buttons on his white shirt hung open.

He pushed away from the wall and started walking towards her instead. He gestured towards the trail of clothes she had left behind. "Is this for me?", a boyishly innocent look on his face. "Like those bread crumbs in that fairy tale, what was it? Kid in a red hood, or something like that."

"_Little Red Riding Hood _was eaten by a wolf," she retorted, her brown eyes watching him warily as he continued to approach her.

"Sounds like fun…can I be the wolf?" His grin turned downright predatory.

"No!" she felt herself backing away until the coldness of the marble sink sunk into the bare skin of her lower back. She hated that she felt like a cornered animal around him.

He paused slightly, a bemused look on his face. "Okay, then. I'd still look cute in a red riding hood…but I'd have to warn you, there's nothing little about me."

Her heart rate quickened, and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Somehow, she didn't doubt _that _at all.

He slowly came to stand in front of her, and she was almost afraid to breathe. He was so close. If she inhaled, she'd be breathing _him_ in. "There are no bread crumbs in that story," she murmured, trying to focus on their inane conversation.

"No?" he breathed huskily. He leaned forward, and she leaned further back. He braced both his arms on both sides of her.

"No." She was trembling. With every brush of his coat jacket over her bare skin, her heart skipped a beat. With every breath that tickled her ear, she melted inside. He bent forward closer to her, their bodies not really touching, but close enough so that she could feel the heat of him throughout the entire length of her. "Oh, well, that's too bad. I would have been real cute."

"Has anyone ever told you how incredible you smell?"

* * *

His hand trembled as he reached for it. Her face under his chin, hot puffs of air hitting the skin.

"If I do this, this is it. No more hiding around, no more staying apart. It`s you and me together. Forever."

"That`s the whole point."

He caught the edge, playing and teasing them both, before bringing the zipper down. The wedding gown pooling around her in a white angelic pool. She stepped out of the dress, out of her past and out of her old life and into his arms.

* * *

**I am afraid to say this is goodbye for this one. It has been an awesome, tiring yet rewarding experience, one I don't regret starting.**

**I am taking a moment here to thank all of you who follows, favorites, and has reviewed this story. **

**Especial**** thanks goes to: Red Foxy, Kelzo85, tlaw2, OrchidI007711, RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21,** and DoubleDee068 **who all have been a constant supporters of this. **

**As for my work, I still have Masked Confessions to go through, so you haven't heard the last of me.**


	27. A Happy Surprise I Hope

I am baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack ! :D

I bet you never thought you`d get an alert on an update made from this baby, did you? ;)

An AJCena fan? then this one might not be your cup of tea. Proceed at own risk.

**K is for Kink**, as you all know was the brain child of **Maizeandbluekid**. So she/he LOL will take it and put it as their own story with modification.

I think you would love this one right here and it would be the only place to put this crazy random confusing idea :)

Please read the note at the end :)

Used Raiden519 description of this year`s Slammy.

* * *

**K is for Kiss**

**Shammy Awards 2012**

"...and the WWE Kiss of the year award goes to..." The drum rolls, heightening the anticipation of the viewers.

Her stomach churned, and now she desperately needed to heave. The coffee cup, already leaving a bitter taste in her mouth, threatening to fall and spill on the ground as her hands shook. They were all backstage waiting for the results to be announced. The only thing she was sure of is that she is a winner. The question remained who would be the other winner? Who did they pick as the best kiss for this year?

Daniel? John? Kane?

Punk?

_His deft hands sliding easily down the length of her spine as he stole her breath, his fingertips stroking little circles over the small of her back and the curve of her hips. His unhurried movements . unbelievably arousing_

"John Cena and AJ" The titantron show the winning clip as John`s theme music hit, followed by AJ`s. Both of them walked to the 'stage' area, to accept their award.

Her eyes flickered to him, as she smiled; pearly white teeth showing. Both waiting for the crowd to die down.

It isn't at all what she had envisioned.

Or hoped for.

The man was all wrong. Wrong height. Wrong built. Wrong eye color . Wrong hair. Wrong smooth unmarked skin.

His emerald eyes would shine with the complete joy of, at long last, being able to love and be loved in return. He would softly move her hair out of the way and then lower his lips.

She wouldn't be nervous at all.

_But reality sets in_

His beady blue eyes glow with lust and wine. He pushes her up the solid hard wall of his chest and lowers his lips, to reenact their kiss.

Bile forms at the back of her throat.

She wants to puke.

_Welcome to your reality_

There are no fireworks, no stars, no beauty in this moment...

Her body snap, back rigid and panting heavily. The blanket pool in her lap as sit up in bed. Her hand nervously brush back her hair, tangling with the curly locks. Her hand swipes her mouth, as if she could erase the sensation of his rough WRONG lips from her own, from a kiss shared in a nightmare.

Her body shuddered and she brought the blanket over her shoulders to keep warm. But she knew she wasn't cold from the weather, the room was conditioned after all and a warm breeze filled the room. Her soul and heart were as cheesy as it sounded.

She ignored her phone, like she had done since last night. Grabbing a change of clothes, she headed to the bathroom, the vibrating phone still ringing.

The hot water cascaded down her back and over her tensed muscles, her head hung low. Hands braced against the wall, she wanted nothing more for the water caressing her skin than to be his callused hands, for him to kiss her troubled nightmare away. A nightmare she was assured last night at the TLC PPV will become a certainty today.

Furthering storyline.

One that was filled with holes of awkward kisses, that is a crime to call it that. First one, felt like he was trying to eat her face off and the second he spent it trying to find her lips. One that was in the middle of the sea, and sinking faster than the titanic. It wasn't John`s fault nor her own. Any romantic storyline she took part in was fine. The abusive girlfriend of Daniel`s, Kane`s demonic diva, and Punk`s crazy chick.

Her and John were thrown in the middle of the sea and were told to swim, against the current of no history between them, no chemistry between them and most importantly the popularity of her latest romance adventure.

The Crazy Chick.

Her lips twitched involuntarily, unlike the twitch of annoyance she gave on TV followed by an innocent shrug like 'I am crazy, so what?'

Since July, 5 months ago, he told her how crazy she really after AJ was tucked away and April came to life. How she would get into the video game she`s playing, screaming, swearing as if she was in that digital world. How she would only eat the brown M&Ms, because Chocolate was already brown as she tried to explain cheating on her diet. How she has an irrational fear of animal balloons and secretly likes Pug puppies.

And last week, he told her. He told her how crazy she made him feel as crushed his lips on her in his locker room. Paul and Amy, who was a constant presence at Raw and PPV and now with his injury, left. Paul on the phone talking and Amy doing some catch up with the divas. That left her alone to fend herself from him. She fended verbally and attacked physically.

_As his lips closed over hers in an exquisitely rough kiss, she whimpered relentlessly, the kiss turning almost out of control. Burying his fingers in her hair, Punk moaned and pulled her as close as possible. She restlessly arched against him and passionately returned his kiss, much to his surprise and delight. _

There were so many kisses for the Best kiss, most of them were done behind the closed door of his hotel room.

* * *

Scott entered the badly lit room, enlightened only by the light filtering through the insignificant crack between the curtains. Using his elbow to flip on the lights, he shook his head at Phil`s frown of protest. "You can brood just as well in the light as you can in the dark."

A growl was his response.

He placed the cups of coffee on the nightstand, and sat at the edge of the unmade bed. The cover lay in a heap at the floor, the sheets were twisted as if they were the victim of either an intense bout of lovemaking or vicious nightmare and/or sleepless nights. And since he knew his friend it was probably a mix of the later; nightmares so bad that you would thank your lucky stars that you suffered from insomnia.

He chanced a look at who is know as the 'Best in the World'. He looked as good as he felt, which is the worst in the world. His beard grown a bit too much for his liking; on the road to becoming a goat beard. The bags under his eyes more potent, red-rimmed eyes and rumbled clothes. Guilt swirled inside as he became aware of his friend`s miserableness.

"So who ran over and killed your puppy?" Jokes. He was never one with his feelings or the sharing stuff or the chick flick moments so he always tried to make light of the situation. He was more of the silent supporting type, a wall to lean onto. Which is why Punk was so comfortable around him. No digging into unknown emotions that he didn't understand or process. Which is why when Punk opened his mouth he was stunned speechless when his friend needed help and advice.

"AJ"

"AJ ran over Kenz?" She was known to be crazy but not THAT crazy.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do Colt. What the fuck am I supposed to do?" anger, rage, sadness, helplessness and despair coated his voice and swirled his eyes, his good leg shot out, kicking the chair infront of him, pain shooting through the other one from the jerky movements.

"Tell me everything. Get it off your chest and we`ll figure it out man. It`ll be alright."

Punk sighed as he began his tale.

"She walked into me like literally all giggles and geekness and fucked me up to hell." he chuckled to himself "For someone so small she sure is strong. I had the unfortunate honor to be at the end of her kicks and punches whenever she asked me to spar with her. You know she uses this stupid bubblegum shampoo that fill the air whenever she moves her stupid gorgeous hair."

He laughed, Phil was obviously in love with this girl if he knew those small details. "So what happened to get you to this point?"

"I did this commentary gig at NXT. She was sweet, nervous, wild and bubbly. We talked comics, she beat at video games. We crossed paths every now and then after she got her contract for the WWE. We often hit the gym at the same ungodly hour. Things were you know good, friends hanging out, having fun." he paused and Scott frowned; he handed his friend the now semi warm coffee and listened.

"She was been given her storyline with Daniel Brayn. Summer came with this crazy love triangle storyline. We reconnected. Then the kiss on Smackdown happened. She knocked the script out of me, and I had this goofy grin on my face as she skipped to the back. We didn't talk about it, teasing and casual flirting on Twitter that was it. So bent on forgetting her and straying away I fell into my old tricks with Amy. She was furious angry and fucking sexy as hell and we slept together a couple of times that is until she kicked me outta her bed and life. That was a week before I busted my knee"

"Why?"

"She didn't want to share her bed with me since I was sharing Amy`s as well."

"She`s right you know."

He rubbed his hand across his face.

"I know and only then I knew it."

Confused, Colt asked " Knew what?"

"That I love her."

"And Amy ?"

"There is nothing there anymore, our fire burned out. It was only a one time thing, an outlet from my frustration with AJ"

"So what`s stopping you from making a go for AJ?"

"You`re not going to fucking believe it. Last week I tell her that you know I wanna see where this go. A relationship. Said she moved on from the bad place I have put her in. That our chance is long gone."

He couldn't help but chuckle. If someone saw him, The Best In The World, having cheesy romantic fantasies about some girl who haunted his every awaking minutes to be the heroine of his dreams at night they would die from mocking him.

Yet, he didn't care. They could mock him, laugh at him whatever they wanted just as long as he had her.

And that`s when it hit him. He loved her. That`s the only thing to explain the jealousy, the possessiveness , the sudden obsession, the hurt from her slap and rejection weeks ago, getting back with Amy and the late nights in her bed.

He was absolutely with no doubt, in fucking in love with April Jeanette Mendez, the 100 lb. crazy chick, the self-proclaimed geek goddess. He felt lighter, almost weightless with the discovery lips twitching involuntary, a sudden urge to let a loud laugh bubble up to the surface. _Such a girly reaction, _the thought came to mind. And just as quick a gloominess and dark thoughts reemerged voicing what the reality was.

_AJ, whom you just fucked up any chances of being with her._

"So are you gonna do something about it or let her slip through your skinny ass tattooed fingers?"

* * *

**Slammy Awards 2012**

"...and the WWE Kiss of the year award goes to..." The drum rolls, heightening the anticipation of the viewers.

Her stomach churned, and now she desperately needed to heave. The coffee cup, already leaving a bitter taste in her mouth, threatening to fall and spill on the ground as her hands shook. They were all backstage waiting for the results to be announced. The only thing she was sure of is that she is a winner. The question remained who would be the other winner? Who did they pick as the best kiss for this year?

Daniel? John? Kane?

Punk?

"And your winner for WWE Kiss of the year 2012 are... AJ and CM Punk. Accepting this award on his behalf, ladies and gentlemen Paul Haymen and AJ "

Paul started, the WWE title over his shoulder as he and AJ took their place.

"Your reigning defending WWE Champion CM Punk, couldn't be here to accept this 'award' due to his knee and honest injury that took place three weeks ago. He is around back, watching this event and getting the respect he rightfully deserves..." the speech was becoming difficult to hear from cheers and boos. A mix reaction to either two people.

John.

Or Punk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your reigning defending WWE Champion CM Punk"

Paul stepped to the side, making room for his champion who was slowly making his way on crutches. He didn't slide between her and Paul, and she felt the air shift as he stood behind her, probably invading way in her personal space, a habit he liked to irk her with.

She nearly jumped as the crutches fell with clang to the floor. She turned half expecting to find him on the floor along with them.

He pulled her by waist to him, eyes begging her not to struggle and go with him with this. He leaned forward , teeth catching her bottom lip for a brief moment and his mouth settled completely over her own. His tongue glided back in, smooth and fast and filling her up with heat and edgy movements that flushed her cheeks. A sound eased up the back of her throat before making a slow crawl from her mouth into his and he pulled back and she kept her eyes shut.

His gaze stayed steady on hers as he drew lazy circles with his thumb and that had her body ready to melt in a puddle. His gaze fell to her parted lips and the sound was back. And this time she did not care because he caught it with his open mouth and the hot, edgy feeling was back in full force.

* * *

**So meh? I know not my best but I was on a short notice for this. **

Okay so I kinda get the impression that a lot of us think voting is done through Twitter. The Twitter thing was for the nominations, the voting takes place on the WWE app during the Slammys! **So to vote for AJPunk, YOU NEED TO GET THE APP.**


End file.
